Nokorimono ni wa fuku ga aru - There is luck in the last helping
by Nepchun
Summary: Prügeleien, schlechte Noten, schwierige Eltern. Haruka hat es nicht leicht. Als Michiru in ihr Leben tritt, soll sich einiges ändern. Doch auch sie hat ihre eigenen Probleme.
1. Seite 1

Diese Story spielt in der "normalen" Welt, ohne Dämonen und andere übernatürliche Kräfte. Viel Spaß! :)

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (zumindest Haruka und Michiru ^^) - diese sind Naoko Takeuchi vorbehalten.

* * *

Haruka wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Eine dunkle Blutspur blieb auf ihrer Hand haften. Gerade noch rechtzeitig duckte sie sich unter der Faust hinweg, die mit gewaltiger Kraft auf sie zuraste. Mit einer schnellen, präzisen Bewegung rammte sie ihren Ellenbogen in die Magengrube ihres Gegners. Dieser sackte in sich zusammen und blieb gekrümmt vor Schmerzen auf dem nassen Asphalt liegen.  
Schwer atmend blieb sie stehen. Der Regen prasselte auf sie nieder und das kurze blonde Haar klebte strähnig in ihrem Gesicht.  
Ihr Blick ruhte kalt auf dem Jungen vor ihr am Boden, der sich noch immer vor Schmerzen krümmte.  
Zwei weitere Jungen traten aus einigen Metern Entfernung hervor und sahen Haruka feindselig an. „Das wird dir noch Leid tun, Tenoh!" Die Hand des kleineren der beiden glitt langsam in seine Jackentasche, während der größere seine Finger knacken ließ.  
Haruka machte sich bereit für einen weiteren Angriff.  
„Und wie Leid dir das tun wird...", kicherte der kleinere bedrohlich und zog ein Taschenmesser aus seiner Jacke hervor. Im nächsten Moment stürmte er auch schon auf sie zu, das Messer vor sich gerichtet und zu allem bereit.  
Haruka wich einen Schritt zur Seite aus und ihre Handkante sauste auf seinen Arm hinab. Er stöhnte kurz auf, als ihr Schlag ihn traf, drehte sich blitzschnell um und zog ihr mit dem Bein die Füße weg. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag prallte Haruka schmerzhaft auf den Boden. Im selben Moment kam der größere ihrer Widersacher hinzu und holte mit seinem wuchtigen Bein aus. Reflexartig rollte Haruka sich zur Seite, packte seinen vorbei rasenden Fuß und riss ihn ebenfalls von den Beinen. Der kleinere der beiden stieß einen Wutschrei aus und raste erneut mit dem Messer voran auf sie zu.  
Sie schaffte es gerade noch aufzustehen, bevor er sie erreichte und kickte ihm mit einer schnellen Drehung das Messer aus der Hand, woraufhin er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück wich. Seine Hand blutete und in seinen Augen flackerte abgrundtiefer Hass. Sein Mitstreiter rappelte sich auf und wischte sich mit der Hand das Wasser aus dem Gesicht.  
Vor Haruka begann alles zu verschwimmen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen.  
Blut lief an ihrer Schläfe herunter.  
„Sieht heute nicht mehr so rosig für dich aus, was Tenoh?", grinste der größere siegessicher. „Diesmal kommst du nicht so einfach davon!"  
Noch bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte, machte er ein paar große Sätze auf Haruka zu. Diesmal scheiterte ihr Versuch, auszuweichen und seine Faust traf sie hart an der Schläfe.  
Das letzte was sie wahrnahm, war das dumpfe Geräusch, als sie erneut auf dem Boden aufschlug. Dann wurde alles schwarz um sie herum.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, fand sie sich in einem Krankenhaus-Zimmer wieder. Sie musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen, das von draußen herein schien. Missmutig bemerkte sie den Schlauch in ihrer Hand, den Verband um ihren Kopf und den schweren Gips an ihrem anderen Arm. Ganz langsam und undeutlich kamen die Erinnerungen an den Kampf mit ihren drei Mitschülern zurück. „Diese Mistkerle...", murmelte sie leise und ballte die Fäuste. Sie hatte verloren. Verloren gegen diese Primaten, die außer Muskelmasse nicht viel vorzuweisen hatten.  
Ein leises Klappern an der Tür erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sie sich und eine junge Arzthelferin betrat den Raum. Ihr dunkles Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und ihre grünen Augen leuchteten, als sie Haruka erblickte. „Sie sind aufgewacht!", bemerkte sie erleichtert und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Da wird Ihr Vater sich sicher freuen."  
„Wie lange war ich k.o.?", fragte Haruka knapp. Sie wollte die Antwort eigentlich nicht hören.  
„5 Tage.", antwortete die Arzthelferin lächelnd. „Ich muss den Verband wechseln."  
Sie tippte sich selbst leicht an den Kopf, um Haruka's Verletzung anzudeuten. Diese nickte nur knapp und ließ sie ihre Arbeit verrichten.

Die nächsten Tage musste Haruka unzählige Verbandswechsel und Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen. Ganz zu schweigen von den immer währenden Vorträgen ihrer Eltern. Wieso sie sich nicht endlich wie eine junge Frau verhielt. Und wieso sie sich immer wieder prügeln musste.  
Sie war es leid. Sie wollte es nicht immer und immer wieder erklären.  
Und so ließ sie es schweigend an sich vorüber ziehen.  
Umso mehr genoss sie es, dass sie nach 3 Tagen wieder aufstehen und ein wenig herum spazieren durfte. Sie hatte diese Unbeweglichkeit verflucht. Sie, die sonst mit dem Wind um die Wette lief, nahezu bewegungsunfähig an ein Bett gefesselt. Eine absurde Vorstellung.  
Langsam schlenderte sie einige weitere Tage später den langen Gang entlang zu dem großen Kaffee-Automaten. Dieser war in den letzten Tagen ihr bester Freund geworden. Immerhin war es kostenlos.

Sie hielt Inne, als plötzlich nervöse Stimmen den Gang entlang hallten und sie das Geräusch von Gummirädern hören konnte, die über den Boden surrten. Wenige Sekunden später eilten ein paar Ärzte mit einer Trage um die Ecke. Haruka presste sich an die Wand, um ihnen nicht im Weg zu sein und erhaschte einen Blick auf ein Mädchen etwa in ihrem Alter, das auf der Trage lag. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Haut beinahe so weiß wie das Laken, mit dem sie zugedeckt war. Langes welliges, aquamarinblaues Haar umspielte ihr bleiches Gesicht, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Lippen beinahe farblos. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durchzuckte Haruka bei ihrem Anblick. Ein paar Sekunden lang dachte sie, ihr Herz würde jeden Moment aus ihr heraus springen. Sie starrte den Ärzten hinterher, die nun eilig mit der Trage in einem der Zimmer verschwanden.  
Unwillkürlich hoffte sie, dass es um dieses Mädchen nicht allzu schlimm stand. Etwas an ihrem Anblick hatte Haruka tief berührt.

Das Piepen des Kaffee-Automaten ertönte hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um, griff nach ihrer Tasse und ging gedankenverloren in ihr Zimmer zurück.  
Den ganzen Nachmittag über bekam sie das Bild von diesem Mädchen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Selbst als sie sich schlafen legte, erschien sie in ihren Träumen. Leichenblass auf einem Krankenbett. Als Haruka die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, zerfloss sie wie eine Wachsfigur, die man ins Feuer geworfen hatte. Sie schreckte hoch. Um sie herum war es dunkel. Nach Atem ringend griff sie nach ihrem Wasserglas und trank es in einem Zug leer.  
„Ich glaube ich werde hier drin langsam verrückt.", murmelte sie leise und schlug die Bettdecke beiseite. Sie wusste, dass sie in wenigen Tagen entlassen wird, doch ein Tag im Krankenhaus konnte so unglaublich lang sein. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es war unglaublich warm geworden in den letzten Tagen.  
Entnervt stellte sie fest, dass ihre Wasserflasche leer war. Sie stand auf und trat auf den Gang hinaus, um sich eine neue zu besorgen.

Während sie noch halb schlaftrunken den Gang entlang taumelte, fiel ihr plötzlich ein dunkler Schemen am anderen Ende des Gangs auf. Sie blieb stehen und kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Ja... Dort stand jemand am Fenster.  
Langsam setzte Haruka ihren Weg fort, die Gestalt nicht aus den Augen lassend.  
Mit jedem Schritt näher erkannte sie sie immer deutlicher. Ein zierlicher Körper, nur mit einem weißen Nachthemd bekleidet. Bleiche Haut. Langes, welliges Haar, das im fahlen Licht des Mondes bläulich schimmerte.  
Haruka stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Sie war es! Es war dieses Mädchen!  
Doch wieso war sie hier? Wenige Stunden zuvor sah es noch so aus, als würde jeden Moment der letzte Funken Leben aus ihr entweichen.  
Und nun stand sie dort am Fenster und betrachtete wehmütig den Vollmond.  
Haruka wagte es nicht, sich weiter zu bewegen. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Stalker. Doch sie war so gebannt von diesem Anblick, dass ihr Körper ihr jede Bewegung versagte.  
Dann fiel ihr das beinahe unscheinbare Glitzern in den Augen des Mädchens auf.  
Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihr gegangen, hätte ihre Arme um den schmächtigen Körper geschlungen und sie nie wieder losgelassen. Doch sie wusste selbst, wie absurd dieser Gedanke war.  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Haruka wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da stand und das Mädchen beobachtete. Sie wollte sich von diesem Anblick losreißen, doch etwas in ihr wehrte sich strikt dagegen.  
Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über die bleiche Wange des Mädchens. Dann schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen und atmete hörbar aus. Vielmehr war es ein schwermütiges Seufzen.  
Sie wandte sich zum Gehen und zuckte überrascht und mit einem leisen Schreckenslaut zusammen, als sie Haruka erblickte.  
Diese hob sofort abwehrend die Hände und versuchte, ihr freundlichstes Lächeln aufzusetzen – was ihr im Angesicht dieser Situation jedoch nicht so ganz gelingen wollte. „Hey, tut mir Leid! Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", versuchte sie das Mädchen zu beruhigen. „Ich wollte dich nur nicht stören bei... was auch immer?"  
Das Mädchen sah sie schweigend an. Ihre Augen musterten sie skeptisch von oben bis unten.  
„Vielleicht... sollte ich jetzt besser in mein Zimmer zurück gehen.", setzte Haruka erneut an und machte zwei kleine Schritte rückwärts – immer noch mit erhobenen Händen und ihrem zerknitterten Lächeln.  
Als das Mädchen wieder nicht reagierte, ließ sie ihre Hände sinken und sah sie fragend an. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie vielleicht stumm war oder ihre Sprache überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte. „Du scheinst nicht gerade gesprächig zu sein.", versuchte sie es erneut und sah sie nun aufmerksam an.  
„Ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit darin, jemandem zu antworten, der Nachts durch die Gänge schleicht und Leute anstarrt."  
Oh doch. Sie verstand ihre Sprache. Und stumm war sie offenbar auch nicht.  
Haruka lachte leise auf und stemmte ihre nicht eingegipste Hand in die Hüfte. „Na hör mal...", sie legte den Kopf schief. „Ich hatte nun mal nicht damit gerechnet, um diese Uhrzeit jemanden hier draußen zu treffen."  
„Und wie lange stehst du schon da?", kam es ein wenig schnippisch zurück.  
„Uhm...", Haruka schluckte. Sie hatte ja Recht. Es hatte keinen Grund gegeben, sich so leise anzuschleichen. Sie fasste sich mit der Hand an den Kopf und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. „Ich... weiß nicht... Eine Weile.", gab sie zu.  
Die Augen des Mädchens verengten sich.  
„Komm schon. Ich hab dir nichts getan!", versuchte Haruka sie zu beruhigen.  
Das lief nicht gut. Eigentlich hatte sie sich eine Unterhaltung mit dieser atemberaubenden Schönheit anders vorgestellt.  
„Tut mir Leid...", wiederholte sie leise und sah das kleinere Mädchen entschuldigend an. Und sie meinte es ernst. Nie im Leben hätte sie im Sinn gehabt, ein so schönes und zugleich so zerbrechliches Wesen zu ängstigen oder gar zu verletzen.  
Das silberne Licht des Vollmondes ließ sie beinahe übernatürlich wirken. Zarte aquamarinblaue Wellen umspielten ihr helles Gesicht und fielen bis zu ihren schlanken Hüften hinab. Zudem erweckte das weiße Gewand den Eindruck, als wäre sie das reinste und unschuldigste Wesen, das jemals existiert hatte.  
Das einzige, was dieses unschuldige Bild störte, war ihr aggressiver Blick. Ihre dunklen Augen bohrten sich bedrohlich in die Haruka's.  
Ein Kloß bildete sich im Hals der Blondine. Sie schluckte ein paar mal schwer und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Also... Ich lass dich wohl besser in Ruhe. Gute Nacht."  
Sie bedachte das Mädchen mit einem letzten kurzen Seitenblick und als sie erneut keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu antworten, kehrte Haruka ihr den Rücken zu und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer.

* * *

Michiru starrte ihr hinterher, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Dann atmete sie tief aus und entspannte sich ein wenig.  
Noch immer pochte ihr Herz unnatürlich laut. Auch sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, um diese Uhrzeit jemandem hier draußen zu begegnen. Nun tat es ihr beinahe leid, so unfreundlich gewesen zu sein. Sie trat zurück ans Fenster und warf einen letzten Blick hinaus auf den großen weißen Mond. Dann ließ sie ihn zurück und betrat ihr Zimmer.  
Als sie leise die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ sie ihren Blick langsam durch den dunklen Raum gleiten. Ein schmaler Kleiderschrank, ein kleiner Esstisch mit zwei Stühlen, ein Flachbildfernseher an der Wand und das ungemütliche Bett waren die einzige Einrichtung. Sie betätigte den Lichtschalter für das kleine Bad, trat zum Waschbecken und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Ihr Haar war unordentlich, ihr Gesicht war noch bleicher als sonst und um ihre Augen hatten sie dunkle Ränder gebildet.  
Sie sah aus, wie die Geister in den Horrorfilmen. Vermutlich war das Mädchen auf dem Gang viel mehr erschrocken, als sie. Zumindest glaubte sie, dass es ein Mädchen gewesen war.  
Seufzend drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf und wusch sich das Gesicht. Bilder der vergangenen Tage spielten sich in ihrem Kopf ab. Sie hörte ein Gewirr von Stimmen. Anschuldigungen. Enttäuschung. Wut. Verzweiflung.  
Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl überkam sie und als sie den Kopf wieder hob, verschwamm das Spiegelbild vor ihren Augen für einige lange Sekunden. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal, drehte das Wasser ab und verließ das Bad.  
Unterwegs zu ihrem Bett wurde ihr erneut schwindelig. Unsicher tastete sie sich an der Wand entlang, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sie bemerkte, wie ihr Herz begann, unnatürlich schnell zu schlagen. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und das letzte was sie wahrnahm, war das Rauschen in ihren Ohren und ihr eigener lauter Herzschlag.

* * *

Sooo. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch bis hierher. Der nächste Part ist in Arbeit - bitte seid gedudig mit mir. (*^^*)


	2. Seite 2

So! Hier ist nun endlich der zweite Teil. Tut mir Leid, dass ich mir so viel Zeit lasse, ich hab momentan einiges zu tun und schreibe noch dazu an 3 FF's gleichzeitig... ^^; Naja, genug gebrabbelt. Viel Spaß. ^^

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (zumindest Haruka und Michiru ^^) - diese sind Naoko Takeuchi vorbehalten.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Haruka viel zu früh von der jungen Krankenschwester geweckt, die wie jeden Morgen kam, um ihre Verbände zu wechseln. „Guten Morgen, Tenoh-san. Zeit fürs Frühstück!", flötete die Krankenschwester gut gelaunt. Haruka blinzelte gegen das Licht der Sonne, als die Vorhänge zurück gezogen wurden und gab ein missmutiges Geräusch von sich.  
Dann rappelte sie sich auf und ließ die Beine über den Bettrand gleiten.  
„Laut dem Oberarzt dürfen Sie schon morgen nach Hause.", verriet ihr die Krankenschwester und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu. Sie entfernte den Verband um Haruka's Kopf und bedachte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Den Verband brauchen Sie nun auch nicht mehr. Die Wunde ist gut verheilt."  
Haruka lächelte dankbar und nickte zuversichtlich. „Das sind ja mal gute Neuigkeiten.", dann setzte sie ein charmantes Grinsen auf. „Nur schade, dass ich dann nicht mehr in den Genuss Ihrer Behandlungen komme. Ich hatte mich schon beinahe daran gewöhnt."  
Die junge Frau errötete leicht und sah ihre Patientin ein wenig perplex an. Dann räusperte sie sich. „Das fasse ich als Kompliment auf.", antwortete sie leise.  
Haruka lachte auf. „Genau so war es auch gemeint."  
Die Krankenschwester lächelte kurz und brachte dann das Frühstück ins Zimmer.

An diesem Tag schlug Haruka auffällig oft den Weg zum Kaffee-Automaten ein, in der Hoffnung, _ihr_ noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen. Vergebens.  
Inzwischen fragte sie sich, ob die „Unterhaltung" der vergangenen Nacht nicht bloß ein Traum gewesen war.

Mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand marschierte sie geradewegs zu dem Fenster, an dem das Mädchen in der vergangenen Nacht gestanden hatte und sah nach draußen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befanden sich die Fenster des parallelen Ganges des großen Krankenhauses. Dazwischen erstreckte sich ein großes Stück Wiese mit Laubbäumen, einigen Bänken und breiten Gehwegen, die weiter in die überraschend große Anlage hinein führten. Haruka hatte bisher nie diese Seite des Gebäudes betrachtet. Von ihrem Zimmer aus konnte sie nur die breite, viel befahrene Hauptstraße sehen. Hier hinten sah es beinahe aus, wie in einem normalen Park. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass viele Menschen mit Krücken oder Rollstuhl unterwegs waren. Die meisten von ihnen wirkten erstaunlich entspannt und glücklich.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Haruka's Gesicht, als ihr ein Gedanke in den Kopf schoss.  
Sie hastete zurück in ihr Zimmer, entledigte sich dem Krankenhaus-Nachthemd und streifte sich mit etwas Mühe eine Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und ihre dünne schwarze Lederjacke über. Wenige Sekunden später war sie auf dem Weg nach unten in den Hof. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht berührten, schirmte sie die Augen mit ihrer gesunden Hand ab und sog tief die frische Luft ein. Sie war seit Tagen nicht mehr draußen gewesen. Am liebsten wäre sie los gelaufen und nie wieder hier her zurück gekehrt.  
Sie ließ ihren Blick über den weitläufigen Platz gleiten, wobei ihre Augen forschend von einer Person zur nächsten huschten. Langsam schlenderte sie los und begann mit ihrer Suche nach der schönen Unbekannten.

Nach einer Weile erfolglosen Suchens ließ sie sich enttäuscht auf eine der Bänke fallen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Ihr Optimismus sank von Minute zu Minute. Dann wanderte ihr Blick hoffnungsvoll nach oben zu den Fenstern in der Nähe ihres Zimmers. Doch auch hier war keine Spur von ihr.  
Sie seufzte resigniert. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sie nie wieder sehen und vielleicht war es auch besser so.  
Haruka lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen taten ihr gut und schon bald heiterte sich ihr Gemüt wieder ein wenig auf. Morgen durfte sie endlich wieder nach Hause. Und bald hoffentlich auch wieder Rennen fahren.  
Dann erinnerte sie sich an ein Gespräch mit ihren Eltern, als diese ihr mitgeteilt hatten, dass sie sie auf einer anderen Schule angemeldet hatten. Endlich konnte sie diesen nichtsnutzigen Haufen voller Idioten hinter sich lassen.  
Doch was erwartete sie auf der neuen Schule? Konnte es noch schlimmer werden, als es auf der letzten war?  
Sie drängte diese entmutigenden Gedanken beiseite. Ihr Vorsatz für einen diesmal besseren Start sollte nicht scheitern.  
Mit einem entschlossenem Blick erhob sie sich und spazierte noch eine ganze Weile durch die Anlage, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer machte.  
Als sie dort ankam, brachte die junge Krankenschwester gerade das Mittagessen. Die junge Frau betrachtete Haruka aufmerksam von oben bis unten. „Sie scheinen sich wirklich schon viel besser zu fühlen.", bemerkte sie lächelnd und stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab. Haruka nickte zustimmend, streifte ihre Jacke ab und hängte sie in den schmalen Schrank zurück. „Es geht mir blendend!", antwortete die Blondine gut gelaunt und gesellte sich zu ihrem Mittagessen. „Bis auf diesen dämlichen Gips.", sie grinste die Krankenschwester schief an. Diese lachte leise auf und hob tadelnd den Zeigefinger: „Wenn Sie sich noch eine Weile schonen, sind Sie den Gips bald los. Also übertreiben Sie es nicht, auch wenn Sie morgen entlassen werden!"  
„Ja, ja, ich hab es kapiert.", antwortete Haruka mit einem belustigten Unterton und begann langsam zu essen. Als die junge Frau das Zimmer verlassen wollte, sah Haruka von ihrem Teller auf. „Sagen Sie... Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"  
Die Krankenschwester hielt mit der Hand auf der Türklinke inne und wandte sich wieder ihrer Patientin zu. „Gestern wurde ein Mädchen eingeliefert... Langes welliges Haar, zierlich, ziemlich hübsch und... etwa in meinem Alter..."  
Die Mundwinkel der Krankenschwester zuckten verräterisch: „Was denn? Gefällt sie Ihnen?", sie grinste kurz. Haruka, überrascht, dass die junge Frau so offen und ohne negativen Unterton auf ihre Sexualität anspielte, hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein! Ich meine... Sie sah nicht besonders fit aus und ich wollte wissen..."  
„Es tut mir Leid.", unterbrach ihr Gegenüber sie entschuldigend. „Ich darf leider niemandem Auskunft über unsere Patienten geben, außer direkten Verwandten."  
Haruka zwang sich ein verständnisvolles Lächeln auf: „Ich verstehe. Trotzdem danke."  
Die junge Frau nickte ihr lächelnd zu und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer.

Als Haruka aufgegessen hatte, streckte sie sich kurz. Dann stand sie auf und trat an das große Fenster. Die Straße war so befahren, wie immer um diese Zeit.  
Beim Anblick der vielen Autos wanderten ihre Gedanken auf die ihr so vertraute Rennstrecke. Die Vorfreude darauf, endlich wieder auf ihr Motorrad zu steigen, war schon beinahe quälend. Sie schloss die Augen und kicherte vergnügt in sich hinein, während sie sich vorstellte, auf ihrem Motorrad zu sitzen und den Wind in ihrem Haar zu fühlen.

* * *

Michiru lag in ihrem Zimmer und starrte zur Decke. Ihr Blick war leer und ihr Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig. Das einzige Geräusch in dem kargen Zimmer war das regelmäßige Piepen des Geräts, das ihren Puls überwachte.  
Sie reagierte nicht, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine Krankenschwester mittleren Alters mit einem Tablett den Raum betrat. Ihr kurzes schwarzes Haar war mit Spangen zurück gesteckt, sie hatte dunkle Augen und trug eine rahmenlose Brille. Sie trat an das Bett des Mädchens und sah sie eine Weile lang besorgt an.  
Dann unterbrach sie leise und einfühlsam die Stille: „Möchten Sie etwas essen?"  
Ihre Patientin zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Ihre Augen blieben reglos zur Decke gerichtet.  
„Kaioh-san.", setzte die Krankenschwester erneut an. „Sie haben seit gestern keinen Bissen Nahrung zu sich genommen. Sie müssen etwas essen. Wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit."  
Michiru wandte ihr Gesicht ab und sah zum Fenster. „Ich habe keinen Hunger.", ihre Antwort war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern, sodass ihre Pflegerin ihre Worte nur erahnen konnte.  
Sie seufzte leise und stellte das Tablett, welches sie die ganze Zeit über in den Händen gehalten hatte, auf dem Beistelltisch ab.  
„Ich lasse es trotzdem hier. Rufen Sie mich einfach, wenn Sie etwas brauchen."  
Wieder keine Reaktion.  
Leise verließ die Krankenschwester das Zimmer und ließ Michiru wieder alleine.

Der Blick des Mädchens wanderte langsam zu dem Tablett, auf dem ein Stück Toastbrot, ein Päckchen Marmelade, ein Stück Butter und ein in durchsichtiges Plastik eingepackter Keks bereit lagen.  
Sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Keks aus und betrachtete ihn eine Weile. „Was soll's...", murmelte sie leise, entfernte die Verpackung und ließ den Keks langsam in ihrem Mund verschwinden.  
Gedankenverloren kaute sie darauf herum, während sie mit der Verpackung zwischen ihren Fingern herum spielte.  
Der Arzt hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie in drei oder vier Tagen wieder nach Hause durfte, wenn sich ihr Zustand besserte. Doch dort wollte sie überhaupt nicht mehr hin.  
Zurück an diesen Ort voller Inakzeptanz und Hass, der die letzten Tage über geschürt wurde, war das letzte was sie wollte.  
Sie dachte über die letzte Unterhaltung nach, die sie mit ihren Eltern geführt hatte, bevor sie im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht war. Es war innerhalb der letzten 3 Tage nur eine von vielen gewesen.

_Ihre Mutter, eine hübsche zierliche Frau, von der Michiru einen Großteil Ihres Aussehens geerbt hatte, saß am Küchentisch. Sie hatte ihre Stirn auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände gestützt und wirkte deutlich erschöpft. „Nun sei dir doch endlich darüber bewusst, was du da sagst, Kind.", ihre Stimme klang kraftlos. Sie hatte keine Energie und Geduld mehr, dieses Thema weiter zu besprechen.  
Ihr Mann saß auf dem Stuhl neben ihr und sah seine Tochter, die den beiden gegenüber saß, streng an. Enttäuschung und Ärger waren in seinen dunkelblauen Augen aufgeflackert. „Ich dulde es nicht, dass du unserer Familie eine derartige Schande bereitest!", er schlug mit der flachen Hand so fest auf den Tisch, dass das Wasserglas neben ihm überschwappte und beinahe umkippte. Michiru zuckte bei dem lauten Knall zusammen. Ihre Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt und ihre Finger krallten sich unter dem Tisch in den grün-blau karierten Rock ihrer Schuluniform._  
„_Geh mir aus den Augen! Ich will den Rest des Tages... besser noch den Rest meines Lebens nichts mehr von diesem Thema hören!", die Stimme ihres Vaters polterte in ihren Ohren. Ihr wurde schwindelig, als sie krampfhaft versuchte, die heißen Tränen zurück zu halten, die in ihren Augen brannten. Sie wollte nur noch weg von hier. Sie konnte die wütenden Gesichter ihrer Eltern nicht mehr ertragen. Und sie wollte ihnen nicht noch ein weiteres mal erklären, dass sie alt genug war, um zu wissen was sie wollte. Dass sie alt genug war, Entscheidungen zu treffen.  
Sie stand so ruckartig auf, dass ihr Stuhl nach hinten umkippte und mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden aufprallte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, wirbelte sie herum und ließ ihre Eltern in der Küche zurück. Nach allem was sie bisher geleistet hatte... Nach all den Jahren harter Arbeit für gute Schulnoten... Nachdem sie für die Träume ihrer Eltern einen Großteil ihrer Kindheit aufgegeben hatte, um tagtäglich stundenlang das Geige spielen zu üben... War ein wenig Verständnis und Unterstützung nun wirklich zu viel verlangt?  
Als sie endlich ihr Zimmer erreichte, waren ihre Wangen bereits mit Tränen benetzt. Sie konnte es nicht länger zurück halten. Zu groß waren die Wut und die Enttäuschung, die in den vergangenen Tagen in ihr hoch gekocht waren.  
Gerade als sie die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich zuschlagen wollte, taumelte sie. Sie verfehlte den Türrahmen, an dem sie sich festhalten wollte, als ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben und stürzte mit einem dumpfen Knall zu Boden. Der Schlafmangel und die Erschöpfung nach den stundenlangen Diskussionen mit ihren Eltern forderten ihren Tribut. Um sie herum verschwamm alles. Vor ihrem inneren Auge flackerten die Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler auf, die hämisch grinsten und ihren Triumph in vollen Zügen genossen._

* * *

Als Haruka endlich die Erlaubnis hatte, nach Hause zu gehen, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie durch den Haupteingang nach draußen trat und sich von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen begrüßen ließ. Sie konnte beinahe die ganze Welt umarmen. Am meisten freute sie sich darüber, diesen lästigen Gips endlich los zu sein – musste jedoch noch ein paar weitere Tage mit einem Verband vorlieb nehmen. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig, als gerade ihr Vater auf sie zukam, um sie abzuholen.

„Hoffentlich war dir das eine Lehre.", scherzte er und sah sie über den Rand seiner Brillengläser hinweg an. Sein Schnurrbart zuckte ein wenig, als er sich ein Grinsen verkniff. Sein dichtes blondes Haar war ordentlich zurück gekämmt und anhand seines Anzugs und der Krawatte war es für Haruka offensichtlich, dass er direkt aus der Arbeit hier her gekommen war.  
Sie grinste schief und zuckte die Achseln. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, wie man sich mir gegenüber verhält.", antwortete sie auf dem Weg zu seinem silbernen Auto.  
Ihr Vater seufzte resigniert und öffnete die Beifahrertür für seine Tochter. Er wusste, dass sie sich nicht so schnell ändern ließ – wenn dies überhaupt jemals geschehen würde. Sie war schon immer ein Dickkopf gewesen. Und er musste zugeben, dass sie diese Eigenschaft durchaus von ihm geerbt hatte.  
Als sie beide eingestiegen waren, startete er den Motor und warf Haruka einen Seitenblick zu. „Hast du Hunger? Ich lade dich ein."  
Seine Tochter nickte begeistert. „Und wie! Nach dem ganzen Krankenhausfraß würde ich alles dafür geben, jetzt einen Burger zu essen."  
Sie lachten beide kurz auf und nur wenige Minuten später parkte der Wagen vor Haruka's Lieblings-Imbiss.

* * *

Guuut. Das war es vorerst wieder von meiner Seite. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weiter geht und was hinter Michiru's Streit mit ihren Eltern steckt.. Behaltet die Story einfach im Auge. ^^  
Ich werde mich bemühen, diesmal etwas schneller den nächsten Part hochzuladen.


	3. Seite 3

Da bin ich wieder! ^^ Ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe, mindestens einmal die Woche zu updaten.

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (zumindest Haruka und Michiru ^^) - diese sind Naoko Takeuchi vorbehalten.

* * *

Gelassen schlenderte Haruka über den Schulhof zum Haupteingang des großen Gebäudes mit den unglaublich hohen Fenstern. Sie trug eine Jungen-Schuluniform, die man ihr glücklicherweise genehmigt hatte.  
Eine grün-blau karierte Hose, eine dazu passende Krawatte und dazu ein weißes Hemd und eine bordeauxrote Jacke mit dem Emblem der Schule auf der Brusttasche: Mugen-High-School.  
Als sie bemerkte, dass ein paar der anderen Schülerinnen ihre Blicke auf sie gehaftet hatten, setzte sie ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf und nickte ihnen freundlich zu, woraufhin die Mädchen augenblicklich erröteten und ihren Blick abwendeten.  
Sie grinste vergnügt und unterdrückte ein Kichern, als sie an den Mädchen vorbei gegangen war. Dann trat sie durch die große Tür in die Haupthalle und hielt Ausschau nach dem Aushang mit den Namen für die Klassen-Aufteilungen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie fündig wurde. Ihre Augen huschten über die großen mit Namen gefüllten Tafeln und schon bald hatte sie ihren eigenen ausfindig gemacht. Sie prüfte kurz die Namen der Klasse 2-B. Keiner davon kam ihr auch nur im entferntesten bekannt vor.  
„Die beste Gelegenheit für einen Neuanfang.", dachte sie und grinste zufrieden in sich hinein.

Im Klassenraum der 2-B hatten sich bereits die meisten der Schüler eingefunden, als Haruka den Raum betrat. Auch ein Lehrer stand bereits hinter dem Pult und blätterte im Klassenbuch herum, bevor er aufsah und freundlich das neue Gesicht begrüßte. „Ah!", er kam auf sie zu und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Sie müssen Tenoh Haruka sein, richtig? Mein Name ist Yamagawa Shuichi. Ich bin Ihr Klassenlehrer."  
„Richtig.", bestätigte Haruka und deutete ebenfalls eine höfliche Verbeugung an. „Freut mich."  
Yamagawa geleitete sie zur Tafel und klatschte zweimal laut in die Hände, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler auf sich zu lenken. Nicht, dass es nötig gewesen wäre, da ein Großteil der Mädchen Haruka bereits mit großen Augen anstarrten und leise untereinander tuschelten, woraufhin einige der Jungs ihr missbilligende Blicke zuwarfen.  
„Wie viele von euch bereits wissen, haben wir ab heute einen Neuzugang. Ich hoffe, ihr wisst ein entsprechendes Verhalten an den Tag zu legen.", teilte der Lehrer seiner Klasse mit. Haruka verbeugte sich höflich und blickte anschließend in die Klasse. Niemand kam ihr bekannt vor, doch alle sahen recht freundlich aus. „Tenoh-san, bitte stellen Sie sich doch einmal kurz selbst vor.", er trat zur Seite, um Haruka die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer neuen Mitschüler zu überlassen.  
Sie räusperte sich kurz und schrieb, wie es üblich war, ihren Namen an die Tafel. „Mein Name ist Tenoh Haruka. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und meine Hobbies sind Laufen, Motocross-Rennen und Kampfsport."  
Sie kam sich lächerlich vor. Sie hasste es, auf diese Weise im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Trotzdem lächelte sie freundlich in die Runde und verbeugte sich kurz. Ein paar der Mädchen gaben schmachtende Geräusche von sich. Yamagawa deutete auf einen freien Platz in der letzten Reihe. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte dort hin."  
Haruka nickte gehorsam und trat zu dem ihr angewiesenen Platz am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers.

Der Platz links von ihr, der sich direkt neben dem Fenster befand, war leer.  
Zu ihrer Rechten saß ein Mädchen mit langem rotem Haar und im Sonnenlicht unnatürlich grün schimmernden Augen. Sie nickte Haruka freundlich zu. „Ich bin Akira. Freut mich."  
Haruka nickte ebenfalls und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Mich auch."  
„Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, frag ruhig.", fügte Akira hinzu, während sie ihr Notizbuch aufschlug.  
„Danke, das werde ich definitiv.", lachte Haruka leise, die sich bislang nicht im geringsten an dieser Schule auskannte.  
Yamagawa begann nacheinander die Namen vorzulesen, um die Anwesenheit seiner Schüler zu prüfen.  
Bei einem der Namen hielt er kurz inne und blickte zu dem leeren Platz neben Haruka. „Ist Kaioh Michiru immer noch krank?"  
Ein Mädchen, das vor Haruka saß, stand auf und deutete mit dem Kopf eine höfliche Verbeugung an. Ihre Haut war dunkler als die der anderen, offenbar war sie Ausländerin. Sie hatte beinahe schulterlanges rotes Haar, das in leichten Wellen ihr hübsches Gesicht umspielte. „Soweit ich weiß, wird sie erst nächste Woche wieder hier sein.", informierte sie den Lehrer, der knapp nickte. „Vielen Dank Grey-san."  
Das Mädchen setzte sich wieder. „Fragt sich nur wie lange, wenn es so weiter geht...", murmelte sie leise und warf einen kurzen feindseligen Blick über ihre Schulter zu Akira.  
Diese sah unschuldig auf ihre Hände und prüfte ihre Fingernägel.  
Haruka sah stirnrunzelnd zwischen den beiden hin und her, bis das Mädchen vor ihr sich wieder umdrehte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterricht widmete.

Die erste Woche verlief ohne größere Zwischenfälle. Die meisten der Jungs mieden zwar ihre Gesellschaft, doch alle anderen – insbesondere die Mädchen – waren sehr freundlich und hilfsbereit. Akira hatte Haruka ihren Freunden vorgestellt, mit denen sie sich täglich zur Mittagspause trafen. Dazu gehörte noch ein anderes Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse, etwas kleiner als Akira, hüftlanges schwarzes Haar, welches sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurück gebunden hatte und tiefblaue Augen. Ihr Name war Yuriko. Der Rest der Truppe bestand aus drei Jungs anderer Klassen. Toya war ein typischer Draufgänger. Blond gefärbte Haare, dunkle Augen und offenbar von Beruf Yankee. Ryu wirkte ziemlich gelassen. Ein paar seiner braunen Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Den Rest hatte er zu einem kurzen Zopf zusammen gebunden. Doch in seinen hellblauen Augen konnte Haruka sofort erkennen, dass mit ihm nicht zu scherzen war. Sie beschloss, ihm vorerst nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Der letzte der Gruppe war Shinji. Er hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar, dunkle Augen und trug eine Brille mit dickem Rahmen. Offenbar war er der intelligenteste der Truppe und schien sich in erster Linie für Technik zu interessieren.

Haruka bemerkte schnell, dass ihre neuen Freunde in der Schule einen ganz besonderen Ruf hatten – und zwar nicht gerade den besten. Insbesondere in den Mittagspausen, als kaum jemand es wagte sich an den selben Tisch zu setzen, wurde ihr klar, dass viele Schüler die Nähe zu dieser Gruppe mieden.  
Trotzdem wollte sie es sich nicht gleich zu Beginn mit irgendwem verscherzen und so beschloss sie, erst einmal in Ruhe zu beobachten und sich selbst ein Bild zu machen.

Toya deutete beim Essen mit seiner Gabel auf Haruka's Verband, als sie wieder einmal bei Mittagessen beisammen saßen. „Was hast'n du eigentlich mit deiner Hand angestellt? Zu viele einsame Stunden gehabt?", er lachte gehässig auf und schaufelte sich eine Portion Reis in den Mund.  
Haruka zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete ihre Hand. „Eher zu viele Stunden in falscher Gesellschaft.", antwortete sie. Sie wollte nicht, dass sofort jeder den Grund ihres Schulwechsels erfuhr. Toya, der sie immer noch vielsagend angrinste, zuckte mit den Schultern. „So kann man es natürlich auch nennen."  
Akira begann zu kichern und sah Haruka amüsiert an. „Du scheinst an deiner alten Schule nicht gerade gute Freunde gehabt zu haben." Yuriko, die neben Akira saß, nickte zustimmend und warf Haruka ein freundliches Lächeln zu. „Hier wird dir sowas nicht passieren, solange du dich mit den richtigen Leuten abgibst."  
Die Blondine hob abwehrend die Hände und lächelte verlegen. „Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass mir das an der Schule passiert ist? Ich hab doch überhaupt nichts in der Richtung erwähnt."  
Yuriko lachte leise und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihrer Hand ab. „Wir wissen aus vertrauenswürdiger Quelle, wieso du die Schule gewechselt hast. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir verraten es niemandem."  
„Oh.", antwortete Haruka knapp und fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Alles klar... Danke." Sie sah die beiden Mädchen abwechselnd an. „Und woher wisst ihr sowas? Habt ihr in meiner Schüler-Akte herum geschnüffelt?", der scherzhafte Unterton in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Ja.", kam eine knappe Antwort von Shinji, was Haruka kurz stutzen ließ. Der Junge hackte auf seinem kleinen Mini-Laptop herum, ohne aufzusehen.  
„Shinji hat Zugang zu den Akten aller Schüler und Lehrer.", erklärte Akira leise und zwinkerte Haruka frech zu. „Aber verrat's niemandem. So wie deine kleinen Geheimnisse bei uns sicher sind, sollte auch unseres bei dir gut aufgehoben sein."  
Haruka sah Shinji verdutzt an und blinzelte ein paar mal, bevor sie sich räusperte und knapp nickte. Dann war die Katze wohl aus dem Sack. Und ziemlich sicher wussten sie auch, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Haruka warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Ryu, der sich zurück gelehnt hatte und die ganze Zeit über wortlos der Unterhaltung folgte.  
Ihr war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, sich länger mit diesen Leuten abzugeben. Etwas an ihrer Art gefiel Haruka ganz und gar nicht.

* * *

Als Michiru entlassen wurde, dankte sie dem Chefarzt und der Krankenschwester, die für sie zuständig war, höflich und folgte ihrer Mutter durch den langen Gang nach draußen.  
Diese wechselte nicht ein einziges Wort mit ihr und es war Michiru ganz Recht so. Eine weitere Diskussion würde sie nicht verkraften.  
Draußen wartete ihr Vater im Auto. Als seine Frau auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hatte und seine Tochter hinten eingestiegen war, startete er den Motor. Seine Augen waren stur nach vorne gerichtet und er würdigte Michiru nicht eines Blickes.  
Sie tat es ihm gleich und sah aus dem Fenster. Einmal mehr wünschte sie sich frei zu sein von den unsichtbaren Ketten, die ihre Eltern ihr angelegt hatten.  
Gedankenverloren betrachtete sie den Rosenkranz, der am Rückspiegel des Autos angebracht war. Sie kannte den Grund, wieso ihre Eltern so reagiert hatten, sehr genau. Doch was war aus der Nächstenliebe geworden, von der immerzu gepredigt wurde? Wie konnten diese Menschen ihre eigene Tochter für das hassen, was sie nun mal war?

Nachdem das Auto endlich in der breiten Einfahrt gehalten hatte, stieg Michiru langsam aus und betrachtete eine Weile schweigend das Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Nun kam es ihr jedoch ungewohnt fremd und kalt vor.  
Es war ein großes Einfamilienhaus. Die Eingangstür, zu der zwei Stufen hinauf führten, war überdacht. Das kleine Vordach wurde von zwei weißen elegant wirkenden Säulen gestützt. Alle Fenster waren größer als bei herkömmlichen Häusern, was dafür sorgte, dass die Räume tagsüber immer lichtdurchflutet waren. Die hölzerne weiß gestrichene Außenfassade wurde von Efeuranken geziert, die über die Jahre immer weiter nach oben gekrochen waren. Links und rechts neben der Treppe befanden sich zwei kleine Rosengärten. Der Rest des recht großen Gartens war gefüllt mit ein paar Obstbäumen, einem kleinen Springbrunnen und zwei Stein-Statuen, die einen Engel und eine Meerjungfrau darstellten und links und rechts neben dem Brunnen aufgestellt waren, als würden sie darüber wachen.

Als Kind hatte Michiru es geliebt, am Brunnen zu sitzen und zu zeichnen oder Violine zu spielen. Doch jetzt...  
„Sieh endlich zu, dass du rein kommst!", herrschte ihr Vater sie durch die geöffnete Eingangstür an und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
Sie gehorchte wortlos und ohne ihn anzusehen schob sie sich an ihm vorbei und ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer.  
Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ sich mit dem Rücken dagegen fallen. Erneut schossen ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen, während sie sich umsah.  
Selbst hier kam ihr nun alles fremd vor. Das große Himmelbett, der weiße Kleiderschrank, selbst ihre eigenhändig gemalten Bilder an der Wand. All das hatte für den Moment jegliche Bedeutung verloren.  
Ihr Blick blieb an einem angefangenen Bild hängen, das auf ihrer Staffelei aufgestellt war. Es zeigte eine romantische Landschaft mit Kirschbäumen, die zum Ende der Frühlingszeit ihre Blätter verloren. Diese fielen nach und nach in den klaren Fluss, der durch die Allee floss und die pinken und weißen Blütenblätter dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen trug. Am Himmel hingen von der Sonne rot gefärbte Wolken und in der Ferne konnte man bereits die ersten Anzeichen der leuchtenden Sterne erkennen.  
Michiru blinzelte ein paar mal, als ihr Blick durch die Tränen in ihren Augen verschwamm. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie dieses Bild nie zu Ende malen können. Ihre Arme fühlten sich schwer an und die zahlreichen fantasievollen Bilder, die bisher immer in ihrem Kopf herum geschwirrt waren, hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst. Es war, als wäre jegliche Kreativität aus ihrem Herzen entwichen.

Langsam zog sie ihr Kleid aus und griff nach ihrem Nachthemd, das hinter ihr an der Tür hing. Sie hatte keine Lust, heute noch irgendjemanden zu sehen. Alles was sie wollte, war sich in ihr Bett zu verkriechen und einfach alleine zu sein. Sie zog die Vorhänge ihres Fensters zu und ließ sich rücklings auf ihr weiches Bett fallen. Wenigstens würde sie hier besser schlafen, als in dem ungemütlichen Krankenhausbett.  
Sie legte einen Arm über ihre Stirn und betrachtete im Halbdunkel eines der Bilder an ihrer Wand. Es zeigte den Engel und die Meerjungfrau aus dem Garten, die sich gegenüber standen und sich liebevoll in die Augen blickten. Michiru hatte sich schon immer vorgestellt, dass die beiden in tiefer Sehnsucht füreinander lebten – doch konnten sie sich niemals berühren. Sie waren gefangen in ihren Körpern aus Stein, unfähig sich physisch näher zu kommen und sich endlich in den Armen zu halten. Und so blieb ihnen nichts weiter, als voneinander zu träumen und die wenigen Meter, die sie voneinander trennten, wehmütig hinzunehmen.  
Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zum nächsten Bild. Ein großer Vogelkäfig voller Schätze und Reichtümer. Doch er war kalt, dunkel und lieblos. Ein großer Paradiesvogel mit prunkvollen grünblauen Federn blickte sehnsüchtig auf die Welt jenseits des Käfigs hinab. Eine Welt voller Licht und Wärme. Zwischen ihm und dem großen Fenster, das ihm die Freiheit zeigte, lag ein goldener Schlüssel. So nah und doch zu weit entfernt, ihn zu erreichen und endlich diesen Käfig zu verlassen.

Der Anblick des Bildes erinnerte sie daran, dass sie in zwei Tagen wieder zur Schule musste. Zurück in diesen Käfig voller Raubtiere, die nur darauf warteten, dass ihre Beute einen Anflug von Schwäche zeigte und sie erneut zuschlagen konnten.  
Doch diesmal würde es keine Schwäche geben. Von nun an würde sie keine Angriffsfläche mehr bieten.  
Eine letzte Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über die bleiche Haut. Dann huschte ein schwaches, jedoch entschlossenes Lächeln über ihre Lippen und schon bald verfiel sie in einen unruhigen, aber tiefen Schlaf.

„_Michiru?", die vertraute Stimme eines Mädchens ertönte hinter ihr, während sie im Zimmer der Kunst AG saß und an ihrem Bild arbeitete. Ein erfreutes Lächeln huschte über Michiru's Gesicht und sie wandte sich um. Das andere Mädchen lehnte im Türrahmen und sah sie freundlich an. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar fiel leger über ihre Schultern und der Anblick ihrer dunkelblauen Augen jagte Michiru einen leichten, jedoch angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. „Brauchst du noch lange?", fragte das Mädchen und reckte neugierig den Hals, um einen Blick kauf Michiru's Bild zu werfen.  
Diese schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich bin gleich fertig.", sie strich sich mit dem Handrücken eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du musst nicht warten, wenn du es eilig hast."  
Das andere Mädchen lachte leise, betrat den Raum und setzte sich verkehrt herum auf einen der Stühle. „Ich habe es nicht eilig. Außerdem...", sie blinzelte ein paar mal, verschränkte ihre Arme auf der Stuhllehne und legte ihr Kinn darauf. „Ich sehe dir gerne zu."  
Michiru sah sie verwundert an und wandte sich kichernd wieder ihrem Bild zu. „Das sind ja ganz neue Töne."  
„Ich meine es ernst.", ertönte die Stimme des Mädchens hinter ihr.  
Michiru schloss einen Moment lang lächelnd die Augen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich für Kunst interessierst."  
Sie hörte, wie der Stuhl ein Stück über den Boden gerückt wurde, als das Mädchen wieder aufstand und mit leisen Schritten hinter sie trat. Dann spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sanft über ihren Oberarm strich. „Du bist selbst ein Kunstobjekt, das bewundert werden muss.", hauchte sie in ihr Ohr. „Wer würde sich nicht dafür interessieren...?"  
Eine leichte Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Michiru's Körper aus, als sie den warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr fühlte. „Was... sagst du denn da?", sie klang ein wenig verunsichert und wandte sich dem Mädchen erneut zu. Noch bevor sie in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, drückten sanfte Finger ihr Kinn nach oben und sie fand sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder. Eine warme Zunge strich über ihre Lippen und bat um Einlass – welcher ihr nach kurzem Zögern gewährt wurde. Als ihre Freundin von ihr abließ, sahen sie sich für einige lange Sekunden tief in die Augen. _

* * *

Das war es auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Wird sich Haruka's Verdacht, was ihre neuen Freunde betrifft, bestätigen? Und wer ist das Mädchen in Michiru's Träumen? Wenn ihr es herausfinden wollt, bleibt dran! ;)


	4. Seite 4

Da bin ich wieder! Tut mir Leid, dass es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte privat einiges um die Ohren.  
Viel Spaß mit diesem nächsten Part. ^^

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (zumindest Haruka und Michiru ^^) - diese sind Naoko Takeuchi vorbehalten.

* * *

Michiru atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie aus dem Bus stieg und den kurzen Fußweg durch den kleinen Park, der zur Schule führte, antrat. Wie üblich stiegen einige ihrer Mitschüler mit ihr aus. Sie beachtete sie jedoch nicht weiter und machte sich auf den Weg. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie das Schulgebäude erblickte. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, als sie einen großen schlanken Jungen vor dem großen Tor erblickte. Er hatte sich mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen an die Wand gelehnt und wartete offensichtlich auf seine Freunde. Sein braunes Haar war zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und zwischen seinen Lippen hing eine qualmende Zigarette.  
Sie schluckte schwer und hoffte, unbemerkt an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Doch wie so oft in letzter Zeit sollte das Glück nicht auf ihrer Seite sein.  
„Sieh mal einer an...", seine tiefe Stimme ließ sie unwillkürlich zusammen zucken. „Unsere kleine Prinzessin ist wieder da." Michiru ging zügig weiter, ohne auf ihn einzugehen. Doch er folgte ihr und schloss mühelos zu ihr auf. „Haben Mami und Papi sich wieder beruhigt?", sein bedrohlicher Unterton ließ ihre Knie weich werden.  
„Lass mich in Frieden, Ryu.", ihre Stimme klang ruhiger und kräftiger, als sie erwartet hatte.  
„Oho.", der Junge stieß mit gespielter Hochachtung die Luft aus und grinste sie von der Seite an. „Sieh dich vor, Prinzessin. Noch weiß niemand hier von deinem kleinen Geheimnis, aber das kann sich sehr schnell ändern. Es liegt in deiner Hand.", sein Grinsen wurde breiter und seine hellblauen Augen funkelten bedrohlich.  
„Ich werde mich nicht auf eure Spielchen einlassen.", antworte Michiru ruhig. Weitaus ruhiger, als sie sich fühlte. „Sucht euch jemand anderen, der euch die Langeweile vertreibt."  
Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihre Knie zitterten, doch sie wusste, sie durfte nun nicht nachgeben. Und sie war heilfroh, dass man zumindest ihrer Stimme ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken konnte. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als Ryu sie plötzlich am Handgelenk packte und sie mit einem kleinen Ruck zu sich umdrehte. Seine hellen Augen schienen sie förmlich zu durchbohren. „Mein Angebot steht noch.", er fuhr mit dem Handrücken sanft über ihre Wange, während seine andere Hand immer noch mit festem Griff an ihrem Handgelenk haftete.  
„Fass mich nicht an...", Michiru's Stimme war nun nur noch ein drohendes Flüstern. Ihr warnender Blick wurde mit einem höhnischen Grinsen beantwortet.  
„Wie du wünscht, Prinzessin.", erwiderte er und ließ von ihr ab. Seine Antwort war leise, doch Michiru verstand die Drohung dahinter nur zu gut.  
Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen eingehend darüber nachgedacht und beschlossen, dass es ihr egal sein konnte. Sollten sie es doch allen erzählen, hatte sie gedacht.  
Doch nun war sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Jeder einzelne Muskel in ihrem Körper kämpfte dagegen an, sich nicht nach Ryu umzusehen, als er mit hämischem Grinsen zurück blieb und sie endlich ihren Weg fortsetzen konnte.  
Michiru betrat eilig das Schulgebäude und schlüpfte in einem unbeobachteten Moment durch die Toilettentür im ersten Stock. Dort lehnte sie sich für ein paar Augenblicke mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Das Zusammentreffen mit Ryu hatte sie doch mehr mitgenommen, als sie erwartet hatte. „Wieso kannst du es nicht einfach gut sein lassen...?", flüsterte sie in den leeren Raum hinein.

_Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Ryu vor wenigen Wochen plötzlich bei ihr zu Hause aufgetaucht war, um sie zu fragen, ob sie nicht dabei helfen wollte, ein paar Bilder für das Sommerfest der Schule auf große Leinwände zu malen. Er schlug vor, gemeinsam an den Ideen und Skizzen für die Bilder zu arbeiten, damit sie schneller fertig wurden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie sich recht gut verstanden und selbstverständlich hatte sie ihre Hilfe angeboten. Ihre Eltern vergötterten ihn vom ersten Tag an geradezu und luden ihn hin und wieder ein, zum Abendessen zu bleiben. In dieser Zeit begleitete er sie mehrmals die Woche nach der Schule nach Hause.  
Für Michiru war es bereits nach kürzester Zeit offensichtlich, dass er nicht nur wegen des Schulprojekts bei ihr aufgetaucht war. Immer, wenn er mit ihr alleine war, machte er zweideutige Anspielungen. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger feinfühlig.  
Und wann immer er die Gelegenheit hatte, sie zufällig zu berühren, nutzte er sie. Es waren beiläufige Handbewegungen, doch Michiru wusste es besser.  
Als sie eines Abends erneut alleine im Raum der Kunst AG saßen und an einem der Bilder arbeiteten, wich sie zum unzähligsten Male einer seiner Berührungen aus. Sie fand, es war an der Zeit, endlich Klarheit zu schaffen. „Hör mal, Ryu...", begann sie und sah ihn ernst an. „Wieso bist du wirklich hier?"  
Ryu sah sie mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf an und zuckte die Achseln. „Um das Projekt fertig zu bekommen natürlich."  
Michiru runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist nicht der eigentliche Grund, richtig?"  
Er sah sie lange schweigend an. „Vor dir kann man einfach nichts verbergen.", antwortete er leise und trat auf sie zu. „Du bist nun mal intelligent."  
Michiru verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mit Intelligenz hat das nichts zu tun. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du dir mehr hiervon versprichst."  
Ryu lächelte ertappt und sah auf das kleinere Mädchen herunter. „Und? Darf ich mir mehr davon versprechen?"  
Michiru atmete einmal tief durch und sah ihn von unten herauf an. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass das Gespräch in diese Richtung verlaufen würde. „Tut mir Leid, aber das würde niemals funktionieren."  
„Wieso nicht?", er verzog das Gesicht.  
„Es schadet meinem Ruf, mich mit euch abzugeben.", scherzte das Mädchen.  
Ryu grinste schief, was Michiru ein leises Lachen entlockte. „Nein, ernsthaft.", sie trat beiseite und wandte ihm den Rücken zu."Wir passen einfach nicht zusammen. Wir sind grundverschieden."  
Ryu's Augen verengten sich. Er trat hinter das Mädchen, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und zog sie mit festem Griff zu sich. „Willst du nicht wenigstens mal testen, ob wir nicht doch zusammen passen? Hier und jetzt? Wir ergänzen uns bestimmt hervorragend.", in seiner Stimme lag ein für das Mädchen ungewohnt drohender Unterton.  
Sie reagierte blitzschnell, als seine Hand über ihr Dekolletee wanderte, riss sich von ihm los und sah ihn ungläubig an. Er grinste vielsagend und machte erneut einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Nun hab dich nicht so. Es ist niemand hier. Niemand würde dich hören. Wir sind alleine in diesem Gebäude.", er machte einen weiteren Schritt und in seinen Augen lag ein Funkeln, das ihr unverkennbar deutlich machte, worauf er hinaus wollte.  
„Abgesehen von dem alten schwerhörigen Hausmeister.", fügte er schulterzuckend hinzu.  
Michiru wich zurück, bis sie schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen eine der großen Leinwände stieß, die entlang der Wand aufgestellt waren. Sie sah ihn warnend an, als er näher kam und schließlich vor ihr stehen blieb."Hast du etwa Angst vor mir, Prinzessin?", er hatte sie schon häufiger so genannt, doch noch nie zuvor lag so viel Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. Michiru schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hätten dieses Gespräch niemals führen sollen." sie wich ihm erneut zur Seite aus und griff nach ihrer Tasche, die auf einem der Tische lag. „Tut mir leid. Ich gehe jetzt besser nach Hause."  
Noch während sie sprach, war sie bereits an der Tür angelangt und verließ eilig den Raum. Ryu sah ihr schweigend hinterher und sie war heilfroh, dass er ihr nicht folgte._

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür aufflog und ein paar Mädchen einer anderen Klasse herein kamen. Sie warfen ihr einen kurzen, neugierigen Blick zu, beachteten sie jedoch nicht weiter. Michiru atmete einmal tief aus, strich sich mit einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel durchs Haar und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Ein Anflug von Erleichterung überkam sie, als sie bemerkte, dass noch kaum jemand dort war.  
Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz am Fenster in der letzten Reihe und sah nach draußen. Ihr Blick schweifte über den Schulhof. Ein paar der Schüler liefen eilig auf den Haupteingang zu. Andere saßen oder standen unter den großen Bäumen und unterhielten sich oder machten ihre letzten Hausaufgaben fertig. Im Großen und Ganzen wirkte alles ganz normal.  
„Michiru!", eine vertraute Stimme ertönte neben ihr und als sie aufsah, erblickte sie ihre Freundin Elza Grey. Sie begrüßte das rothaarige Mädchen mit einem schwachen Lächeln.  
„Schön, dass du wieder hier bist. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Elza mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett neben Michiru's Tisch, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie sich unterhielten.  
Elza war die einzige in dieser Klasse, mit der Michiru sich offen unterhalten konnte, ohne sich dabei unwohl zu fühlen.  
„Es geht mir bestens.", log das kleinere Mädchen und versuchte, zuversichtlich zu klingen.  
Doch das Kratzen in ihrem Hals verriet sie. Elza legte ihr aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Im selben Moment betraten Akira und Yuriko den Raum. Michiru's Herz machte einen Satz, als sie die beiden erblickte. In ihrem Inneren schien sich alles zu verkrampfen.  
Auf Akira's Gesicht breitete sich augenblicklich ein teuflisches Lächeln aus, während Yuriko Michiru mit einem missbilligenden Blick musterte. „Du bist tatsächlich zurück. Deine kleine Freundin hier...", sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu Elza. „...hat schon angekündigt, dass du wohl diese Woche wieder hier auftauchst."  
Michiru wandte ihren Blick ab, biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen, um sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Elza's Augen verengten sich, als sie die beiden Mädchen ansah. Sie sprang von der Fensterbank und ballte die Fäuste. „Ihr hattet euren Spaß! Nun lasst sie doch in Frieden!"  
Michiru hob eine Hand, um ihre Freundin zurück zu halten. „Lass sie nur machen. Ich möchte nicht Schuld daran sein, dass eine von ihnen Stresspusteln bekommt, nur weil sie ihre erbärmlichen Launen an niemandem auslassen konnten."  
Akira's Augen funkelten bedrohlich. „Hüte lieber deine vorlaute Zunge, Püppchen."  
Elza machte einen Schritt auf die Mädchen zu. Alle Muskeln ihres sportlichen Körpers waren zum Zerreißen angespannt. „Es ist genug, hab ich gesagt!", fuhr Elza sie an. „Lasst sie in Ruhe, sonst-" „Sonst was?", unterbrach Yuriko sie scharf. Sie musterte Elza herablassend. „Wieso verteidigst du eine wie sie überhaupt? Oder... Oho...", ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem teuflischen Grinsen. Ihr schwarzes Haar wehte sanft, als die Tür sich hinter ihr öffnete, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf.  
„Teilen wir etwa das selbe schmutzige Geheimnis? Was meinst du, Akira?", sie lehnte ihren Arm auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin und deutete einen lüsternen Blick an. „Denkst du, zwischen den beiden läuft mehr, als sie zugeben wollen?", sie strich sanft mit einem Finger über Akira's Oberarm, um ihrer Anspielung Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Akira stieß einen amüsierten Laut aus. „Das würde zu ihnen passen. Abschaum zu Abschaum."  
„Was ist denn hier los?", Haruka, die seit wenigen Sekunden hinter Akira und Yuriko in der Tür stand, starrte wie gebannt auf Michiru, als die beiden Mädchen sich überrascht zu ihr umdrehten und den Blick auf ihre beiden Opfer freigaben.  
Das Mädchen aus dem Krankenhaus. Hier. In ihrer Klasse. Kaioh Michiru, erinnerte sie sich an die Anwesenheitsprüfung ihres ersten Schultags. Aus irgend einen Grund hatte sie sich diesen Namen sofort eingeprägt.  
Sie schluckte schwer, um den Kloß loszuwerden, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte.  
Die herablassenden Worte ihrer neuen Freundinnen diesem Mädchen gegenüber irritierten sie ein wenig.  
„Guten Morgen, Haruka.", flötete Akira unschuldig und setzte ihr lieblichstes Lächeln auf.  
Die Blondine sah sie skeptisch an. „Was haben sie euch getan, dass ihr so mit ihnen redet?", ihre Stimme klang ruhig, machte jedoch deutlich, dass sie es alles andere als guthieß.  
Yuriko kam ihrer Freundin zu Hilfe. „Halt dich da raus, Haruka. Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns und ihnen."  
„Ich habe mit euch nichts mehr zu tun.", mischte Michiru sich ein. Ihre Stimme klang nun kalt und zugleich ein wenig bedrohlich.  
Auch sie hatte Haruka wieder erkannt. Doch sie wollte niemanden unnötig mit in diese Sache hinein ziehen. Es genügte, dass Elza bereits ihretwegen Probleme hatte.  
„Süße... Tu nicht so, als ob **du** irgendwem auch nur im geringsten gefährlich werden könntest.", erwiderte Yuriko spöttisch. „Wenn du dich zu sehr verausgabst, brichst du bei der nächsten Gelegenheit nur wieder weinend zusammen und das wollen wir doch nicht."  
„Das reicht!", Haruka legte jedem der beiden Mädchen bestimmend eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob sie sich zwischen ihnen hindurch, sodass sie nun zwischen den streitenden Parteien stand. Sie sah Akira ernst an. „Vielleicht geht es mich nichts an, aber ich werde nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie andere fertig gemacht werden!"  
Die hellen Augen des kleineren Mädchens blitzten gefährlich auf. „Willst du dich gegen uns stellen, Tenoh?"  
„Ich will mich niemandem entgegen stellen.", antwortete Haruka ruhig. Sie war ein wenig überrascht, von Akira's plötzlicher Veränderung ihr gegenüber, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.  
Sie sah die beiden Mädchen abwechselnd an. „Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass ihr so skrupellos auf den Gefühlen anderer herum trampelt."  
Yuriko verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Du solltest dich besser schnell entscheiden, auf wessen Seite du stehst. Du könntest es bereuen, wenn du die falsche Wahl triffst."  
Akira sah Haruka wortlos an, offenbar hatte sie dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.  
Die Blondine warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter zu den beiden anderen Mädchen. Michiru war aufgestanden und funkelte Yuriko feindselig an. Dann schob sie sich an Haruka vorbei und trat auf die beiden zu. „Ich brauche keinen Beschützer, Tenoh-san. So heißt du doch?", ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie sich wieder Yuriko zuwandte.  
„Sieh an...", entgegnete Akira und machte nun ebenfalls einen Schritt auf Michiru zu. „Das Prinzesschen wird aufmüpfig. Und der _Prinz..._", dieses Wort sprach sie mit vielsagendem Blick zu Haruka, „...wird abgewiesen. Welch eine Tragödie."  
Haruka ballte die Fäuste und sah das Mädchen mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen an.  
„Da habt ihr es.", antwortete Elza scharf. „Ihr könnt es einfach nicht bleiben lassen! Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ihr nicht eure intriganten Spielchen treibt. Wieso kümmert ihr euch nicht um euren eigenen Kram und lasst alle anderen in Frieden?"  
Yuriko lachte schallend auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr langes pechschwarzes Haar.  
„Ganz einfach. Weil es eben Spaß macht.", auch sie trat nun auf Michiru zu und strich sanft mit zwei Fingern über die meeresblauen Wellen. „Und auch wir beide hatten viel Spaß. Findest du nicht auch?", ein hinterhältiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als Michiru ihre Hand weg schlug und zurück wich. In ihren dunkelblauen Augen lag ein gefährliches Funkeln.  
„Das reicht jetzt!", ertönte Elza's Stimme erneut hinter Haruka. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war sie an Michiru's Seite und hob drohend eine Faust. „Ihr habt es wirklich weit genug getrieben!"  
Die rettende Schulglocke ertönte und entlockte Haruka ein leises, erleichtertes Seufzen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass der Raum sich inzwischen gefüllt hatte und viele neugierige Blicke auf ihnen ruhten. Offenbar hatte sie es wieder einmal geschafft, sich ungewollt in eine unangenehme Situation zu katapultieren.  
Akira legte ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und sah Michiru und Elza aus dem Augenwinkel an.  
„Das war noch längst nicht alles, verlasst euch darauf.", flüsterte sie laut genug, sodass alle beteiligten es hören konnten.  
Michiru und Elza funkelten sie wütend an, während auch sie ihre Plätze einnahmen.  
Als auch Haruka sich endlich auf ihren Platz zwischen den Mädchen setzte, konnte sie förmlich die angespannte Atmosphäre fühlen, die zwischen ihnen herrschte.  
„Na das kann ja heiter werden...", dachte sie und warf einen Blick zu Michiru.  
Ihr Blick war auf das Fenster gerichtet und das wellige Haar verbarg ihr Gesicht. Haruka glaubte, ein leichtes Beben zu bemerken, das von Zeit zu Zeit durch den zierlichen Körper fuhr.  
„Weint sie etwa?", dachte sie und versuchte besorgt einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen. Plötzlich prallte etwas kleines, weiches gegen ihren Kopf und als sie aufsah, fand sie ein zerknülltes Stück Papier auf ihrem Tisch vor. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, dass Yuriko ihr einen drohenden Blick zuwarf, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte und ihren Blick auf den Lehrer haftete.  
Haruka griff nach dem Stück Papier und faltete es auf.  
„_Stell dich nicht auf Kaioh's Seite, oder du wirst es bereuen._", stand in ordentlicher Handschrift auf dem Zettel. Haruka runzelte die Stirn und sah erneut zu Yuriko, die ihr nun keine Beachtung weitere mehr schenkte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, dass Akira sie ansah und wandte sich ihr mit fragendem Blick zu. Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte ernst und wandte sich dann ebenfalls von ihr ab. Haruka wusste nicht, was zwischen den Mädchen vorgefallen war. Doch sie wusste, dass die Situation längst eskaliert war und weit über Spaß hinaus ging. Und es war nur allzu deutlich, dass sie nicht zeitgleich mit beiden Parteien befreundet sein konnte. Diese Entscheidung würde ihr jedoch nicht schwer fallen. Während sie Akira's Truppe schon von Anfang an etwas sonderbar fand, war ihr nun endgültig klar, dass man mit diesen Leuten am besten so wenig wie möglich zu tun hatte.  
Das Mädchen vor ihr – Elza Grey – drehte sich für ein paar Augenblicke zu ihr um und legte ebenfalls ein kleines Stück Papier auf ihren Tisch.  
Ihre Handschrift war nicht so schön, wie die von Yuriko, doch offenbar hatte sie es in Eile geschrieben:  
„_Nach der Schule vor der Schwimmhalle_"  
Sie nickte dem Mädchen knapp zu, woraufhin diese dankbar lächelte und sich wieder nach vorn drehte.

* * *

Das war es auch schon wieder für heute - was zuvor schon irgendwie offensichtlich war, ist jetzt offiziell. Wir haben es hier mit durchtriebenen Möchtegerns zu tun, die vor nichts zurück schrecken. Doch was wirklich passiert ist, erfahrt ihr wohl noch nicht soooo bald. ;)

Der nächste Teil ist in Arbeit und ich verspreche, mich zu beeilen. (Auch, wenn ich mir eben erst Sims 4 gekauft habe und das einen Großteil meiner Freizeit in Anspruch nimmt... *haha* Ich schreib einfach nebebei weiter xD)


	5. Seite 5

Und da waren es schon wieder mehr als zwei Wochen... Tut mir wirklich Leid, mein Leben ist momentan ein einziges Chaos... ^^;

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (zumindest Haruka und Michiru ^^) - diese sind Naoko Takeuchi vorbehalten.

* * *

Nach dem Unterricht stand Haruka auf und warf mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen ein paar Schulsachen in ihre Tasche. Elza war beinahe zeitgleich zum Klang der Schulglocke aufgesprungen und nach draußen geeilt und sie fragte sich, was das Mädchen ihr wohl erzählen würde.  
„Hast du es heute eilig?", ertönte Akira's Stimme von der Seite. Haruka konnte ihren Tonfall nicht im geringsten deuten. „Ich hab noch was zu erledigen.", erklärte sie knapp und warf sich lässig die Tasche über die Schulter. Akira's Augen verengten sich kaum merklich, sie sagte jedoch nichts weiter, als Haruka an ihr vorbei marschierte und den Raum verließ.  
Auch Michiru hatte ihre Sachen gepackt und machte sich auf dem Weg nach draußen.  
Ihr Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet, sodass sie Akira und Yuriko, die nun neben ihrer Freundin auftauchte, nicht ansehen musste.  
„Wie ärgerlich... Nun ist niemand mehr da, der die Prinzessin beschützen würde.", Michiru ignorierte Akira's gehässigen Kommentar und verließ mit ein paar schnellen Schritten das Klassenzimmer. Sie fragte sich, wohin Elza so schnell verschwunden war. Dann erblickte sie einen roten Haarschopf in der Menge, als sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf. Elza war offenbar auf dem Weg zur Schwimmhalle. Vermutlich wollte sie, noch ein wenig trainieren.  
„Michiru-san.", eine Hand legte sich kurz auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie freundlich. Als Michiru sich umdrehte, blickte sie direkt in das Gesicht der Schulärztin. Ihre rubinroten Augen, die immerzu ein Geheimnis zu bergen schienen, blinzelten ihr freundlich entgegen. Das lange, grün schimmernde Haar war an ihrem Hinterkopf zu einem Knoten zusammen gebunden und wie meistens, wenn Michiru sie gesehen hatte, trug sie einen knielangen weißen Kittel, der auf Grund ihrer dunklen Hautfarbe noch weißer wirkte.  
„Es freut mich, dass du wieder hier bist.", sie lächelte freundlich und in ihrem Blick lag aufrichtige Erleichterung über das Zusammentreffen mit dem Mädchen. Michiru hatte sie in der letzten Zeit häufiger besucht, bevor sie im Krankenhaus gelandet war.  
„Setsuna-san.", begrüßte Michiru die junge Ärztin mit einem freundlichen und zugleich erleichterten Lächeln. Sie hatte schon beinahe einen weiteren verbalen Angriff der Mädchen erwartet.  
„Geht es dir wieder besser? Ich habe gehört, du warst im Krankenhaus."  
Michiru zog für einen Moment die Schultern nach oben. „Um ehrlich zu sein... Ich fühle mich miserabel.", sie wollte diese Frau, die ihr in letzter Zeit schon so oft zur Seite gestanden hatte, nicht anlügen. „Und hier hat sich seitdem nichts verändert. Außer, dass man sich vermutlich ein neues Opfer herausgepickt hat, während ich weg war..."  
Setsuna zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Michiru wandte ihren Blick ab und sah auf ihre Füße hinunter. „Eine neue Schülerin.", antwortete sie leise. „Sie hat keine Ahnung, was passiert ist und trotzdem hat sie versucht, mich zu verteidigen. Offenbar ist das ja schon Grund genug, sich Feinde zu machen. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten kommt.", sie konnte den Anflug von Hilflosigkeit in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.  
Setsuna legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter, als sie das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme bemerkte. „Kopf hoch.", sie lächelte aufmunternd, als das Mädchen zu ihr aufsah. „Ich weiß, dass du es momentan alles andere als leicht hast. Aber du bist stärker, als du dir selbst vielleicht zutraust. Hab nur etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen."  
Michiru lächelte dankbar ."Vielen Dank, Setsuna-san."  
Die Schulärztin nickte ermutigend und legte ihr ein letztes Mal freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte. „Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest. Ich muss jetzt leider weiter, sonst komme ich zu spät zu einer Besprechung und du hast sicher schon von den Launen des Direktors gehört, wenn man ihn warten lässt."  
Michiru nickte lächelnd und sah ihr nach. Dann machte auch sie sich auf den Weg zur Schwimmhalle.  
Nicht wegen Elza. Sie konnte im Wasser einfach nur am besten abschalten und nachdenken. Dort fühlte sie sich wohl. Frei von allem. Erst Recht nach den letzten Tagen konnten ihr ein paar Bahnen im kühlen Wasser nur gut tun.

Haruka sah sich suchend nach ihrer Mitschülerin um und erblickte sie nur wenige Augenblicke später, als sie durch die Tür der Schwimmhalle heraus trat. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist.", lächelte das Mädchen, während sie Haruka langsam entgegen ging. Diese zuckte zur Antwort knapp die Achseln. „Kein Problem. Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen? Ich vermute, es geht um die Sache zwischen Akira und Michiru?"  
Elza nickte knapp und deutete Haruka mit einer Kopfbewegung an, ihr zu folgen. Sie betraten die Schwimmhalle und Elza führte sie zu einem kleinen runden Tisch und ein paar Klappstühlen in der Nähe des Pools, der größer war, als Haruka es erwartet hatte. Außer ihnen waren noch ein paar Schüler der Schwimm-Mannschaft hier, die sich gerade für ihr Training aufwärmten. Doch sie beachteten die Mädchen nicht weiter.  
Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, sah Elza Haruka ernst an. „Ich denke, ich muss dir nicht mehr sagen, dass du mit Akira und den anderen vorsichtig sein solltest."  
Haruka nickte zustimmend. „Nein. Nach heute Morgen hab ich meine Meinung über sie endgültig geändert.", sie lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ehrlich gesagt waren sie mir schon von Anfang an ein wenig suspekt... Aber was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen? Ganz ohne Grund wird es ja nicht dermaßen eskaliert sein."  
„Weißt du..." , Elza wich ihrem Blick aus, während sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Wenn du mich fragst, gab es keinen wirklich triftigen Grund. Aber Michiru ist...", sie machte erneut eine kurze Pause. „Sie passt eben nicht in das Bild von Akira und den anderen. Für die ist sie einfach zu... anders."  
Haruka zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist alles? Weil sie _anders_ ist? Was sollte denn _anders_ genug sein, um so ein Verhalten zu rechtfertigen?"  
Elza nickte und sah nachdenklich auf ihre Hände, die sie auf dem Tisch zusammen gefaltet hatte. „Ich möchte dir keine Details über Michiru's Privatleben erzählen, dazu habe ich kein Recht.", sie sah wieder zu Haruka auf. „Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass sie nichts falsches getan hat. Egal, was die anderen dir erzählen. Und ich möchte nicht, dass noch weitere Leute deren Psychospielchen über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Sie sind sehr gut darin, andere zu manipulieren und nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen zu lassen und am Ende ist der Fall tief. Lass dich bitte nicht weiter auf sie ein.", in ihrer Stimme und auch ihrem Blick lag deutliche Sorge um die Blondine.  
Haruka lachte leise auf und sah ihr Gegenüber zuversichtlich an. „Keine Sorge. Mich bekommt man so schnell nicht klein.", dann kratzte sie sich ein wenig verlegen am Kopf. „Aber mir scheint, als könnte Michiru mich auch nicht besonders gut leiden."  
Elza schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf. „Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Sie ist generell nicht gerade ein Menschenfreund. Nimm es nicht persönlich."  
„Oh.", Haruka blinzelte überrascht und kratzte sich am Hals. „Das wusste ich nicht." Sie musste an ihr nicht allzu glimpfliches Zusammentreffen mit dem Mädchen im Krankenhaus denken. „Naja, vermutlich hatten wir auch keinen besonders guten Start, schätze ich.", gab sie kleinlaut zu, woraufhin Elza sie fragend ansah. „Wie meinst du das? Ihr habt euch doch heute Morgen zum ersten Mal gesehen?"  
Nun war es Haruka, die Elza's Blick auswich. „Nein, eigentlich... Das stimmt so nicht ganz."  
„Wir sind uns im Krankenhaus begegnet.", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihnen. Als die beiden überrascht aufsahen, erblickten sie Michiru, die gerade die Halle betreten hatte und auf sie zu kam. Sie trug einen hoch geschlossenen schwarzen Badeanzug und ihr Haar war mit einem schwarzen Band zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Über ihrem Arm hing ein dunkelblaues Handtuch, das ordentlich zusammen gelegt war. Haruka war so perplex von ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie sie sie mit offenem Mund und großen Augen anstarrte. Ihr Blick wanderte über den zierlichen und zugleich vom Schwimmen durchtrainierten Körper, die schlanken Beine und die weiblichen Kurven, die unter dem Badeanzug deutlich zur Geltung kamen.  
„Michiru! Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon wieder schwimmen darfst.", begrüßte Elza sie lächelnd. Michiru trat näher und hängte ihr Handtuch über einen der freien Stühle.  
„Ich bin nicht sterbenskrank.", antwortete sie mit einem skeptischen Blick zu Haruka, die nun endlich bemerkte, wie idiotisch sie das Mädchen anstarrte. Eine denkbar schlechte Voraussetzung für einen friedlichen Neuanfang. Sie räusperte sich kurz und zwang sich, ihren Blick auf die schönen dunklen Augen zu haften.  
„Trotzdem solltest du dich vielleicht noch eine Weile schonen... Aber du weißt es selbst am besten.", antwortete Elza lächelnd. Dann sah sie Haruka neugierig an. „Was heißt, ihr seid euch im Krankenhaus begegnet?"  
„Na... Das, was es eben heißt...", antworte Haruka zögernd.  
„Und sie war nicht gerade taktvoll.", fügte Michiru hinzu. Ihre Stimme hatte wieder den selben schnippischen Unterton angenommen, wie im Krankenhaus in der Woche zuvor.  
„Hey, ich hab dir nichts getan!", verteidigte sich Haruka sofort, sah sie jedoch entschuldigend an. Elza's Blick wanderte amüsiert zwischen den beiden hin und her. „_Will_ ich wissen, was da passiert ist?"  
„Es ist gar nichts passiert.", Haruka sah weiterhin Michiru an, die nun leicht die Augen verdrehte. Offenbar wollte sie Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen und die für Haruka doch sichtlich unangenehme Situation für sich behalten.  
„Wir sind uns nur zufällig über den Weg gelaufen.", antwortete Michiru in stillem Einverständnis mit Haruka. „Wie auch immer.", seufzte sie leise und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich weiter in diese Sache einmischt.", sie sah die Blondine ernst an. „Das selbe gilt auch für dich, Elza. Das ist allein meine Angelegenheit."  
Elza zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich mich _nicht_ da raus halten werde, Michiru. Außerdem bin ich sowieso schon längst auf der Abschussliste.", sie grinste frech und stand auf. „Und egal was du sagst und mögen deine Argumente auch noch so plausibel sein... Wir sind Freunde und ich lass dich sicher nicht im Stich, nur weil ein paar aufgeblasene Modepüppchen denken, sie könnten uns fertig machen."  
Haruka nickte zustimmend. „Nach allem was ich heute gesehen und gehört habe, stecke ich wohl oder übel sowieso schon mit drin. Von daher kann ich mich eurer Abschussliste auch gleich anschließen.", sie sah Michiru erwartungsvoll an und fragte sich im selben Moment, wieso sie überhaupt auf die _Erlaubnis_ dieses Mädchens wartete. In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie schon immer das getan, was sie selbst für richtig hielt. Sie hatte niemals jemanden um Erlaubnis gefragt oder gar Wert auf die Meinung anderer bezüglich ihrer Entscheidungen gelegt.  
Michiru verzog missmutig das Gesicht und sah auf den Boden. Für sie war Haruka's Aussage wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Sie fühlte sich mehr als schuldig an der Misere der beiden.  
Elza legte ihr aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid!", sie lachte kurz auf und schien nur so vor Selbstsicherheit zu strotzen. „Wir werden einfach sowas wie die drei Musketiere im Kampf gegen das vor Make-Up triefende Böse!"  
Michiru sah ihre Freundin unschlüssig an, absolut unbeeindruckt von ihrem kleinen Wortwitz, der sie offenbar aufmuntern sollte. Sie wusste, dass Elza nicht nachgeben würde. Doch was Haruka anging, konnte sie möglicherweise noch das schlimmste abwenden. „Na schön.", sie seufzte resigniert und sah dann zu der groß gewachsenen Blondine, die immer noch vor ihr auf dem Stuhl saß und sie aufmerksam musterte. „Ich kann Elza nicht davon abbringen, aber du...", sie trat einen Schritt auf Haruka zu und sah sie ernst an. „Halt dich _bitte_ einfach von jetzt an aus der ganzen Sache raus, Tenoh-san."  
„Zuerst einmal...", setzte Haruka an und stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. „Auch ich lasse mir nicht vorschreiben, mit wem ich mich abgebe und aus welchen Dingen ich mich raus zu halten habe. Ich regle meine Angelegenheiten auf meine Art und nach allem, was heute passiert ist, _ist_ es jetzt wohl oder übel auch meine Angelegenheit.", sie stand auf, sodass Michiru, die nun ein wenig entmutigt drein blickte und an dem Versuch scheiterte, das ganze auf ihre elegante Art trotzig wirken zu lassen, zu ihr hoch sehen musste. „Und zweitens...", sie streckte dem kleineren Mädchen ihre Hand entgegen. „Lass bitte dieses _Tenoh-san_. Nenn mich einfach Haruka.", sie lächelte auf das Mädchen hinab, das sie nun mit merkwürdig glänzenden Augen ansah. Michiru verstand nicht, wieso sich jemand fremdes so bereitwillig für sie einsetzte. Sie wollte diese Hilfe ablehnen. Doch etwas in ihr drängte sie dazu, Haruka's Hand zu ergreifen und mit einem leisen „Michiru..." zu antworten. Haruka's Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als das Mädchen tatsächlich auf ihre Geste einging. Ihre Hand fühlte sich zart und zerbrechlich an und ihre Haut war so weich, dass Haruka sie am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen hätte. „Lass uns einfach nochmal von vorn anfangen.", Haruka lächelte verwegen, was Michiru mit einem knappen, jedoch freundlichen Nicken beantwortete. Elza bedachte die beiden mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache."  
Haruka nickte zustimmend – vielleicht etwas zu eifrig, denn Michiru befreite ihre Hand augenblicklich aus Haruka's festem Griff und sah die beiden ernst an. „Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt. Aber gebt hinterher nicht mir die Schuld.", insgeheim war sie ausgesprochen dankbar für die Unterstützung der Mädchen, die sich nun kopfschüttelnd ansahen und in heiteres Gelächter verfielen. Zumindest Elza wusste, wie Michiru in Wirklichkeit fühlte und auch Haruka war die Dankbarkeit in ihren dunkelblauen Augen nicht entgangen. Und ihnen beiden war klar, dass das Mädchen dies natürlich niemals zugeben würde.

Michiru wandte sich ab, ging zum Pool, spannte ihren schlanken Körper an und war nur wenige Augenblicke später mit einem schnellen Satz im Wasser verschwunden. Ein paar Sekunden lang genoss sie das kühle Wasser auf ihrer Haut und die kleinen Luftbläschen, die prickelnd an ihren Armen und Beinen hinauf krochen. Dann blinzelte sie ein paar mal und öffnete schließlich unter Wasser die Augen. Die Lichtspiele, die sich hier unten boten, beeindruckten sie immer wieder aufs Neue. Rötliche Sonnenstrahlen der nahenden Abenddämmerung fiel durch die großen Fenster hinein und brach auf der unebenen Wasseroberfläche. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als die Anspannung des Tages endlich von ihr abfiel. Zum ersten Mal nach viel zu langer Zeit fühlte sie sich ruhig und entspannt.  
Plötzlich streckten sich zwei lange Schatten über sie hinweg. Als sie aufsah, erblickte sie verschwommen die rote Mähne ihrer Freundin und Haruka's kurzes, sandfarbenes Haar. Die beiden waren an den Rand des Beckens getreten und sahen aufmerksam hinein.  
„Will sie nun für immer da unten bleiben?", Haruka sah erstaunt auf Michiru's verschwommene Silhouette hinab, die ihrer Meinung nach nun schon viel zu lange unter Wasser ausharrte. Elza kicherte und warf ihr einen amüsierten Seitenblick zu. „Genau das selbe frage ich mich auch oft.", sie zog ihre Schuhe aus, setzte sich an den Beckenrand und ließ ihre Beine ins Wasser gleiten. „Ich kenne niemanden, der länger unter Wasser aushält, als sie."  
Haruka schnaubte belustigt und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte, während sie weiter auf die nun ziemlich unförmige Gestalt hinab blickte, die sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernte. Michiru bewegte sich unter Wasser unglaublich schnell fort und war schon bald am anderen Ende des Pools angekommen, wo sie endlich auftauchte und hörbar nach Luft rang.  
Offenbar hatte auch eine Meerjungfrau wie sie ihre Grenzen, dachte Haruka, belustigt über den Vergleich, der ihr bei diesem Anblick sofort in den Sinn gekommen war. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von diesem Mädchen abwenden. Ihr zusammen gebundenes Haar klebte nun strähnig an ihren hellen, schmalen Schultern, die nun ein Stück weit aus dem Wasser heraus ragten. Ein paar Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und hafteten an ihren Wangen und ihrem schlanken Hals. Trotz der Entfernung konnte Haruka die Erleichterung in ihrem Gesicht deutlich erkennen. Das Wasser schien zweifellos ihre Welt zu sein – wie die einer echten Meerjungfrau. Eine eigene Welt, fernab von allem Übel, in der nur sie existierte. Nur sie.  
„Woran genau denkst du gerade?", riss Elza's freche Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Haruka zuckte überrascht zusammen und blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt. Sie hatte Elza für den Moment beinahe vergessen. „Was ich? Gar nichts!", gab sie viel zu schnell zurück. Elza lachte schallend auf. „Natürlich! Deswegen hast du auch diesen herrlich abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck." Haruka fühlte sich ertappt. „Ich war nur in Gedanken!", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen. Doch an Elza's immer breiter werdendem Grinsen erkannte sie, dass diese Aussage sie nur noch tiefer in die Bredouille brachte. „Was?", fragte sie entnervt und kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf. Elza schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. „Schon gut, ich verrate ihr nichts."  
„Was?", wiederholte Haruka und sah sie argwöhnisch an. „Was verrätst du ihr nicht?"  
Elza stand grinsend auf und trat so dicht an Haruka heran, dass ihre Körper sich beinahe berührten. „Ich denke, du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich spreche.", sie tippte Haruka neckisch auf das Brustbein. „So einen Blick hat man nur, wenn man tierisch verknallt ist."  
„H-Hey!", Haruka zuckte zusammen und wich einen Schritt von Elza zurück. „So ein Blödsinn! Ich bin nicht... Ich meine...", während sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte, kicherte Elza lautlos in sich hinein und sah sie an, ohne etwas weiteres zu erwidern.  
Haruka beschloss, nicht näher auf die Anmerkung des Mädchens einzugehen. Sie räusperte sich hörbar, ging zu dem kleinen Tisch zurück und griff nach ihrer Tasche. „Ich hab noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen.", sie wandte sich wieder Elza zu, die sie nun mit einem Anflug von Bedauern ansah. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir zu nahe getreten bin."  
Haruka lächelte freundlich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du nicht. Aber ich hab gleich Training für ein Motocross-Rennen nächste Woche."  
Elza's Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Du fährst richtige Motocross-Rennen? Wow!"  
Haruka lachte leise auf, als sie aufrichtige Bewunderung in den tiefgrünen Augen aufflackern sah. „Das ist eine meiner wenigen Leidenschaften.", antwortete sie mit einem kurzen Augenzwinkern.  
Elza nickte verständnisvoll. Haruka warf einen letzten Blick zu Michiru, die nun reglos im Wasser auf dem Rücken lag und sich treiben ließ. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und auf ihren Lippen hatte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln ausgebreitet. Dann hob Haruka zum Abschied eine Hand und verschwand zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns morgen."  
Elza sah ihr noch ein paar Sekunden lang lächelnd hinterher. Dann streckte sie sich, legte ihre Hose und ihr Shirt ab, nahm Anlauf und sprang mit einem weiten, kraftvollen Satz ins Wasser.  
Michiru öffnete einen Spalt breit die Augen und drehte den Kopf ein Stück weit in Elza's Richtung, die gerade auf sie zu geschwommen kam. „Hältst du es wirklich für eine gute Idee, dich mit Ten...Haruka... anzufreunden?", fragte Michiru leise, als ihre Freundin schließlich neben ihr angekommen war. Elza zuckte die Achseln. „Was sollte denn dagegen sprechen? Sie ist nett. Und ich denke wirklich, sie ist in Ordnung."  
„Mh.", gab Michiru nicht allzu überzeugt zurück. Sie war sich alles andere als sicher, wem man überhaupt noch trauen konnte.  
Elza sah sie herausfordernd an. „Lust auf ein Wettschwimmen?" Diesmal konnte Michiru sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du kannst es nicht auf dir sitzen lassen, was?"  
Seit sie zum ersten Mal gegeneinander angetreten waren, hatte Michiru nicht ein einziges Mal verloren. Sie wusste, das Elza's Ehrgeiz ins Unermessliche stieg, wenn es um Sport ging. Und außer gegen Michiru, hatte sie bisher kaum zweimal gegen die selbe Person in der selben Sportart verloren.

* * *

Damit war es auch schon wieder für's erste zu Ende :)

Ich weiß, ein etwas unspektakuläres Kapitel - doch das ist nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Versprochen. ^^  
Beim nächsten Mal wird es wieder einen Flashback geben, der etwas mehr zur Hintergrund-Story verrät.

Bleibt dran und bis bald! ^^


	6. Seite 6

Und da bin ich auch schon wieder. Gewöhnt euch bitte nicht daran, dass die Updates so schnell kommen! *lach* Aber da ich seit gestern mit Erkältung im Bett liege, hatte ich viiieeel Zeit und konnte schreiben und schreiben und schreiben... ^^  
An dieser Stelle kann ich wohl auch endlich mal zugeben, dass ich bis gestern keine Ahnung hatte, wo diese Geschichte noch hin führt... Aber JETZT hab ich endlich sowas wie ein Konzept im Kopf, das ich bis zum Ende durchziehen kann... *haha*

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (zumindest Haruka und Michiru ^^) - diese sind Naoko Takeuchi vorbehalten.

* * *

Haruka warf einen letzten Blick auf die Schwimmhalle, bevor sie das Schulgelände hinter sich ließ und mit einer gewissen Vorfreude in ihr Auto einstieg. Nach so langer Zeit konnte sie es kaum noch erwarten, endlich wieder auf ihrem Motorrad zu sitzen und das steigende Adrenalin zu spüren, wenn sie die Geschwindigkeit der Maschine mehr und mehr erhöhte. Das Gefühl zu fliegen, wenn sie sich so weit in die Kurven lehnte, dass ihr Knie beinahe den Asphalt berührte.  
Während des Trainings war sie so sicher wie eh und je. Sie verschmolz regelrecht mit ihrem Motorrad. Es wurde ein Teil von ihr. Ein weiteres Glied ihres Körpers, das sie genau so gut kontrollieren konnte, wie ihre Arme und Beine.  
Der Rest der Zeit verstrich wie im Flug. Endlich wieder auf ihrer heißgeliebten Rennstrecke, fühlte die Blondine sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Kurzzeitig schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Michiru ab. Für sie musste der Swimmingpool so etwas sein, wie für Haruka die Rennstrecke. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie an ihre letzte Unterhaltung dachte. An den Anblick ihres vom Badeanzug so betonten Körpers. Ihre weiche Haut, als sie sich die Hände gereicht hatten.  
„Hey, Haruka! Geht's dir gut?", ein junger Mann boxte ihr freundschaftlich in die Schulter. „Du wirkst so abwesend."  
Haruka, die mit einem Bein am Boden auf ihrem Motorrad saß und Löcher in die Luft gestarrt hatte, schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um sich wieder in die Realität zurück zu holen. „Ja.", antwortete sie schnell. „Ja, alles in Ordnung, Haneda-kun."  
Sie sah ihren Rennkollegen an und stieg schwungvoll von ihrem Motorrad ab. „Aber ich denke, das reicht für heute. Der Arzt meinte, ich soll es langsam angehen lassen."  
Ihr junger Kollege nickte zustimmend und klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schulter. „Du hast dich kein bisschen verschlechtert. Mach dir also keine Sorgen um das Rennen."  
Haruka lächelte dankbar und verabschiedete sich.  
Es wurde schon bald dunkel, doch sie beschloss, noch ein wenig im nahe gelegenen Park spazieren zu gehen, bevor sie nach Hause fuhr. Sie brauchte noch eine Weile an der frischen Luft, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Da besagter Park nicht weit entfernt war, ließ sie ihr Auto in der Tiefgarage der Rennstrecke stehen und ging das kurze Stück zu Fuß. Unterwegs besorgte sie sich noch einen Becher schwarzen Kaffee, um wenigstens einem Bruchteil ihrer Erschöpfung entgegen zu wirken.  
Ihre Gedanken schweiften erneut zu den Geschehnissen des Tages ab. Sie fragte sich, was Michiru wirklich über sie dachte. Und ob es stimmte, was Elza ihr über sie erzählt hatte. Dass ihr abweisendes Verhalten nichts mit ihr persönlich zu tun hatte.  
Für den Moment beschloss sie, dem Mädchen einfach zu glauben. Sie schien Michiru sehr gut zu kennen und wirkte um einiges vertrauensvoller, als Akira und ihre zwielichtigen Freunde. Und durch sie hatte sie immerhin endlich die Möglichkeit bekommen, sich einmal vernünftig mit Michiru zu unterhalten. Wenn auch nur kurz. Doch sie vertraute darauf, dass dieses Mädchen ihr irgendwann etwas mehr Vertrauen entgegen bringen und sich ihr zumindest ein wenig öffnen würde.  
Weiterhin tief in ihren Gedanken versunken nippte sie an ihrem Kaffee, während sie langsam durch den Park schlenderte. Sie nahm die anderen Spaziergänger, Jogger und verliebten Pärchen auf der Wiese kaum wahr. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich wieder und wieder um das, was heute in der Schule geschehen war. Um Elza und Michiru und um Akira und den Rest dieser Bande. Haruka hätte nur zu gerne erfahren, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Und nicht zuletzt, ob sie nun wirklich selbst etwas zu befürchten hatte. „Blödsinn...", murmelte sie leise in sich hinein. Was sollten sie ihr schon anhaben können? Sie hatte in ihrem Leben bereits so vieles mitgemacht, was waren da schon ein paar Schülerstreiche? Andererseits, dachte sie, wirkte Michiru auch nicht gerade wie jemand, der sich von Kleinigkeiten unterkriegen ließ. Haruka beschloss, Elza bei der nächsten Gelegenheit doch einmal direkt zu fragen. Mehr, als ihr die Antwort erneut zu verweigern, konnte sie nicht tun. Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, als plötzlich eine leise Melodie an ihr Ohr drang. Es kam aus der Richtung rechts von ihr und von Neugier gepackt änderte sie kurzerhand ihre Route. Je weiter sie ging, desto klarer wurde die Melodie. Nun konnte sie deutlich erkennen, dass diese zarten Klänge von einer Geige kamen. In einiger Entfernung wurde ein weißer Pavillon zwischen den Bäumen sichtbar. Um ihn herum waren einige Bänke aufgestellt. Offenbar wurden hier häufiger Konzerte oder andere Vorführungen gegeben.  
Die Dämmerung hatte sich inzwischen weit über den Park ausgebreitet und die Sonne hing tief hinter den Bäumen. Im Schatten des Pavillons konnte sie die Silhouette eines Mädchens erkennen, das nahezu reglos dort stand und nur ihren rechten Arm bewegte, um der Geige ihre sanfte Stimme zu entlocken. Langes, weiches Haar wehte sanft im Abendwind und hinterließ ein Meer grünblau glänzender Wellen. Der Anblick ließ Haruka sofort an den weiten Ozean denken, der von sanften Windböen behutsam in Wallungen gebracht wurde. Diese schöne, wie auch traurige Melodie ließ Haruka ein wenig melancholisch werden und zugleich ihre innerliche Anspannung verschwinden. Lächelnd lehnte sie sich gegen einen der Bäume und schloss genießerisch die Augen, um die sanften Töne auf sich wirken zu lassen. Eine leichte Gänsehaut überkam sie, als sie plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, in völliger Schwerelosigkeit über das Meer zu schweben. Sie war völlig frei und wusste, sie könnte im Moment alles erreichen. Die Melodie schien starke Gefühle zu wecken, die tief in ihr schlummerten. Bilder tauchten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, die in direkter Verbindung mit der Musik zu stehen schienen. Es war, als würden sich die Gedanken der Geigenspielerin direkt in ihrem Kopf niederlassen. Am rötlichen Horizont war die ungewöhnlich große Sonne nur noch halb zu sehen. Ein paar fliegende Fische sprangen verspielt aus dem Wasser und reflektierten mit ihren silbern glänzend Schuppen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Tages.  
Sie konnte förmlich das Rauschen des Meeres hören. Und das leise surren, das die Fische mit ihren flügelartigen Flossen verursachten.  
Einige Möwen tauchten links und rechts von ihr auf und schlossen sich ihrem Flug über das tiefblaue Wasser an.  
Plötzlich riss die Melodie abrupt ab und Haruka, aus ihrer Trance gerissen, öffnete verwundert und ein wenig enttäuscht die Augen und blinzelte zu dem weißen Pavillon hinüber. Auf der anderen Seite war eine weitere Person aufgetaucht, sie konnte aus der Entfernung jedoch nicht erkennen, wer es war. Da Michiru ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte, konnte sie auch nicht ausmachen, ob das Mädchen sich über diesen offenbar unerwarteten Besuch freute oder nicht.

Michiru freute sich ganz und gar nicht. Im Gegenteil.  
„Was willst du?", fragte sie kalt und ließ ihre Hände sinken. Ihre Faust krallte sich fest um den Geigenhals, als könnte das Instrument sie vor dem jungen Mann schützen, der plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht war.  
Er stieß ein amüsiertes Geräusch aus und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, während er sie eindringlich ansah. „Was ich will? Ich gehe spazieren und treffe zufällig auf eine alte Freundin.", Ryu's Augen funkelten spöttisch. „Wieso so unfreundlich, Prinzessin? Wo sind deine Manieren?"  
„Du störst.", gab Michiru bissig zurück. Es kostete sie all ihre Kraft, seinem Blick stand zu halten und sich ihre Beklemmung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„So?", Ryu kam näher. „Dann solltest du vielleicht nicht in der Öffentlichkeit spielen, wenn du keine Zuschauer möchtest. Andererseits gefällt es dir doch, wenn die Leute dich bewundern und mit Komplimenten überhäufen."  
Michiru zwang sich, nicht zurück zu weichen, als er die Stufen des Pavillons hinauf kam und nicht ganz zwei Meter von ihr entfernt endlich stehen blieb. In ihrem Inneren verkrampfte sich alles. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Beine jeden Moment unter ihr nachgeben würden. Ein fester Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, als er ein Foto aus seiner Jackentasche zog und es zwischen zwei Fingern hoch hielt, sodass sie es sehen konnte. „Ich habe es als kleines Andenken behalten, weißt du.", sagte er leise und mit gespielter Freundlichkeit in seiner Stimme. Michiru funkelte ihn wütend an. Das Foto zeigte unverkennbar, wie sie mit geschlossenen Augen in den Armen eines Mädchens lag, ihre Hand in dem langen schwarzen Haar vergraben. Sie saßen eng umschlungen in der Bibliothek der Schule und waren in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versunken. Die Hand des Mädchens lag zärtlich auf Michiru's Hüfte und war kurz davor, unter dem Saum ihrer Bluse zu verschwinden. Das Gesicht des anderen Mädchens konnte man nicht erkennen. Ihr eigenes dafür umso deutlicher.  
„Dann behalt es, wenn es dich glücklich macht und lass mich in Frieden.", gab Michiru bemüht ruhig zurück. Erneut schaffte sie es, ihre Stimme ruhiger klingen zu lassen, als sie sich fühlte. Ryu lachte spöttisch auf und steckte das Foto zurück in seine Jackentasche.  
„Denkst du wirklich, wir wären schon fertig mit dir?", er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Das undefinierbare Funkeln in seinen Augen zwang Michiru nun doch, zumindest einen kleinen Schritt zurückzuweichen, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie wusste, dass er unberechenbar war. Genau wie seine Freunde. Und sie waren allesamt gute Schauspieler, so viel musste selbst Michiru ihnen hoch anrechnen.  
„Was denn, was denn?", er setzte erneut sein falsches Lächeln auf. „Unsere kleine Eisprinzessin wird doch keine Angst haben?"  
Michiru schluckte schwer, um ihre Stimme zurück zu holen, die nun mit Sicherheit nicht mehr so reserviert klingen würde. Eine Mischung aus Panik und Hass brodelte tief in ihrem Inneren. Doch sie würde ihm gegenüber nichts davon offenlegen. Sie wusste, je mehr Schwäche sie zeigte, desto mehr würde sie ihn in seinem Handeln bestätigen.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich deine Eltern nochmal darauf hinweisen, darauf zu achten, mit welchen Leuten du dich abgibst.", Ryu sah sie gespielt besorgt an. „Diese Elza und Tenoh scheinen kein guter Umgang für dich zu sein. Möglicherweise verleiten sie dich zu... naja... schlimmen Dingen. Dinge, die deinen guten Ruf schädigen könnten.", sein lieblicher, beinahe melodischer Tonfall gefiel Michiru überhaupt nicht.  
„Was willst du?", brachte sie leise hervor. Beißende Angst kroch langsam an ihren Eingeweiden entlang und sie hatte größte Mühe, ihr stand zu halten. Ryu mochte für den Moment ruhig und reserviert wirken und er mochte ihre Eltern – und auch sie selbst – getäuscht und um den Finger gewickelt haben. Doch wenn sie inzwischen eines über ihn mit Sicherheit wusste, dann, dass er psychisch ausgesprochen labil war. Sie wusste nicht, wozu er imstande war und sie war alles andere als erpicht darauf, es herauszufinden. In Gedanken ging sie hektisch die wenigen ihr verfügbaren Möglichkeiten durch, ihm zu entkommen. Alles, was sie ihm verbal entgegensetzen konnte, würde er nur müde belächeln. Es würde ihn in keinster Weise beeindrucken. Rein körperlich hatte sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn, würde er handgreiflich werden. Die plausibelste Möglichkeit wäre, wegzulaufen. Doch er konnte sie zweifellos ohne größere Anstrengung einholen.  
„Das selbe, was ich schon immer wollte.", antwortete er nun kühl. „Dich."  
Bei seinem letzten Wort zuckte Michiru unwillkürlich zusammen. Sie warf einen hastigen Blick zur Seite und ihr Herz machte einen unangenehmen Satz, als ihre Befürchtungen sich bewahrheiteten. Es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Niemand, der ihr hätte zu Hilfe kommen können.  
„Keine Sorge.", seine Stimme wurde sehr leise, beinahe ein Flüstern. „Ich würde hier draußen niemals etwas tun, was mich in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte." Offenbar hatte er die aufflackernde Panik in ihren Augen richtig gedeutet. Er grinste hämisch, als sie ihn skeptisch ansah. „Wir sehen uns, Prinzessin.", mit diesen Worten warf er ihr eine Kusshand zu, verließ mit langsamen, lässigen Schritten den Schatten des Pavillons und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Schon bald war er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal nach ihr umzusehen.  
Entkräftet ließ Michiru sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine der weißen Säulen sinken, die den Pavillon stützten. Die Kälte des Steins kroch augenblicklich über ihren Rücken und verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem gesamten Körper. Doch sie ignorierte es. Stattdessen schloss sie die Augen und atmete ein paar mal tief durch, um ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und kämpfte gleichzeitig gegen das unkontrollierbare Zittern in ihren Knien an.  
Ihr Herz machte einen erneuten Satz, als sie plötzlich ein paar leise Schritte hinter sich wahrnahm. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung stieß sie sich von der Säule weg und wirbelte herum. Das drohende Funkeln in ihren Augen wich schnell tiefster Erleichterung, als sie Haruka hinter der Säule hervor treten sah, an der sie sich eben noch angelehnt hatte.  
Im nächsten Moment versteinerte sich ihre Miene. Wie viel hatte sie mitbekommen? Der Blick der größeren verriet nichts, was ihre unausgesprochene Frage hätte beantworten können. Michiru's Muskeln spannten sich an, als Haruka eine Hand in die Hosentasche gleiten ließ und sie nun ihrerseits abwartend ansah. Der Schatten des Pavillons zog sich weit über Haruka und die Bänke hinter ihr hinweg. Ein kurzer Windstoß brachte das dichte blonde Haar für einen Moment in Wallungen. Abgesehen davon blieb sie vollkommen reglos stehen und musterte das kleinere Mädchen eindringlich. Michiru strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die der Wind ihr ins Gesicht geweht hatte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch hier bist.", begrüßte sie Haruka etwas unbeholfen aus Mangel fehlender Worte und um das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen. Haruka zuckte die Achseln und warf einen Blick an Michiru vorbei zu dem Pfad, auf dem Ryu verschwunden war. „Ich werde dich nichts fragen, was du nicht beantworten willst.", sie sah das Mädchen ihr gegenüber ernst an. „Aber du solltest wirklich versuchen, ihm in nächster Zeit aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn, aber offenbar weiß er Dinge über dich, die er besser nicht wissen sollte. Liege ich richtig?"  
Michiru schluckte schwer. Am liebsten hätte sie Haruka gesagt, dass es sie nichts anging. Dass sie sie in Ruhe lassen und verschwinden sollte. Doch als sie antworten wollte, versagte ihre Stimme. Sie wusste, was Ryu vorhatte. Sie wusste, dass bald jeder ihr Geheimnis erfahren würde, das sie über so lange Zeit gekonnt verborgen hatte. Es würde nicht bei ihren Eltern bleiben, dessen war sie sich sicher.

_Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihr etwas über einen Monat zuvor entgegen gekommen war, als sie gerade auf dem Heimweg war. Er kam offensichtlich aus der Richtung, in der sie wohnte, denn einen anderen Grund gab es nicht für ihn, sich in dieser Gegend herum zu treiben.  
Ein undurchsichtiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er sie erblickte. Michiru, die noch nichts von den Intrigen gegen sie geahnt hatte, sah ihn freundlich an und ging ihm entgegen. „Wolltest du zu mir? Tut mir Leid, ich hatte noch Musikunterricht.", entschuldigte sie sich. Doch als sie seinen fremdartigen Blick bemerkte, bliebt sie stehen und sah ihn unsicher an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", sie runzelte die Stirn, als ein breites, definitiv alles andere als freundlich gesinntes Grinsen sein Gesicht verzerrte. „Alles in Ordnung.", antwortete er mit einer ungewöhnlichen Kälte in seiner Stimme. Michiru erschauderte bei diesem für Ryu ungewöhnlichen Tonfall.  
„Du solltest jetzt besser nach Hause gehen. Wir sehen uns in der Schule."  
Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich in Bewegung und hauchte ihr im Vorbeigehen ein leises, aber deutliches „Viel Erfolg." ins Ohr.  
Michiru wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Viel Erfolg wobei?", ein höchst ungutes Gefühl überkam sie. Schon seit ihrem Gespräch im Kunstraum der Schule hatte sich sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber nach und nach drastisch geändert. Oft war er sehr still, wenn sie alleine waren und die Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf, konnte sie meistens nicht einordnen. Sie sah ihm verwirrt hinterher, bis er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war.  
Eilig machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie war sich sicher, dass er bei ihr zu Hause gewesen war. Doch was konnte dort vorgefallen sein, das sein merkwürdiges Verhalten rechtfertigen würde?  
Sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern ihm sprichwörtlich aus der Hand fraßen und ihn geradezu vergötterten. Er war das Ebenbild ihrer Vorstellungen eines zukünftigen Schwiegersohns. Einen Streit konnte sie also vermeintlich ausschließen.  
Als sie nach nur wenigen Minuten ihr Ziel erreichte, schloss sie leise die Haustür auf und trat ein. Der lange leere Flur lag vor ihr und sie konnte keinerlei häusliche Geräusche hören, die ein Lebenszeichen ihrer Eltern signalisierten. Normalerweise würde sie wenigstens das Klappern von Tellern aus der Küche hören oder den Fernseher oder die Stimme ihres Vaters, der geschäftliche Telefonate führte; irgendetwas. Doch heute war es anders. „Ich bin wieder da!", rief sie in die ungewöhnliche Stille hinein, während sie behutsam ihren Geigenkoffer abstellte und ihre Schuhe auszog und wie gewohnt in dem kleinen Schuhregal neben der Tür verstaute. Augenblicklich ertönte die Stimme ihres Vaters aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Michiru! Wir müssen uns unterhalten!", seine Stimme klang so ungewohnt streng, dass ihr Herz ein paar viel zu harte Schläge von sich gab. Sie konnte das Pochen direkt in ihrem Hals spüren. Das ungute Gefühl von vorhin verstärkte sich. Gehorsam betrat sie den großen lichtdurchfluteten Raum. Die dunklen Möbel bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu den hellen Marmorfliesen und dem großen weißen Flokatiteppich, der unter dem ovalen Glastisch in der Mitte des Raumes lag, an dem ihre Eltern saßen und ihr mit ernster Mine entgegen blickten. Ihre Mutter wirkte unnatürlich bleich und an der Stirn ihres Vaters pulsierte eine angeschwollene Ader. „Setz dich hin!", befahl er in rauhem Ton. Michiru, überrumpelt von der schroffen Art, befolgte seine Anweisung ohne zu zögern und setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Sie wusste nicht, was vorgefallen war und wartete beklommen darauf, dass ihr Vater erneut das Wort ergriff. Über die Jahre hatte sie gelernt, besser nicht ungefragt zu sprechen, wenn er wütend war.  
Ebenfalls wortlos schob er ihr jenes Foto entgegen, das bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt unscheinbar zwischen seinen Händen gelegen hatte und Michiru erst jetzt auffiel. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen und hätte sie nicht fest auf einem Stuhl gesessen, hätten ihre Beine sicherlich unter ihr nachgegeben. „Woher hast du das?", brachte sie mit rauher Stimme hervor. Eigentlich wollte sie die Antwort gar nicht hören, denn sie ahnte es bereits. In der langen, erdrückenden Pause, die ihre Eltern machten, versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Außer Ryu konnte sie sich niemanden ausmalen, der einen Grund hatte, ihre Eltern mit dieser grausamen Wahrheit über ihre Tochter zu konfrontieren. Sie wusste, dass er verletzt war, als sie ihn abgewiesen hatte. Doch woher wusste er von ihr und Yuriko? Sie hatte immer peinlich genau darauf geachtet, dass niemand in der Nähe war, bevor-  
Es war ihre Mutter, die ihre Gedanken unterbrach, als sie schließlich mit bebender Stimme das Wort ergriff. „Ryu-kun hat uns erzählt... und gezeigt...", sie deutete mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf das Foto, „...was du hinter unserem Rücken treibst. Ein Glück, dass der Junge so ein gutes Herz hat. Wer weiß, was noch alles passiert wäre!"  
„Was hast du dazu zu sagen?", die Stimme ihres Vaters klang kalt und gefühllos.  
Michiru schluckte schwer, doch der Kloß in ihrem Hals schien nur noch größer zu werden und drohte ihr die Luft abzuschneiden. „Weißt du überhaupt, was du da tust?", herrschte ihre Mutter sie an. „Du wirst in der Hölle enden, wenn du nicht augenblicklich zur Vernunft kommst! Wenn es dafür nicht längst zu spät ist!"  
Da war es wieder. Dieses Gefühl, nicht als fühlendes Lebewesen zu gelten, sondern als Statussymbol. Bloß keine Schande über die Familie bringen und das Ansehen wahren. Komme was wolle.  
Was interessierte sie schon die Hölle nach ihrem Tod, wenn sie diese ohnehin schon im Hier und Jetzt über sich ergehen lassen musste? Was sollte sie von einem Leben erwarten, in dem sie nicht auf ihr Herz hören und erst Recht keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen durfte?  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem hölzernen Jesus-Kreuz, das hinter ihren Eltern an der Wand hing und sie immer wieder daran erinnerte, wie sehr sie dieses Haus über die Jahre zu hassen gelernt hatte. Es ging immer nur ums Ansehen. Ansehen vor der Firma. Ansehen vor dem Rest der Familie, die man ohnehin nur einmal im Jahr sah. Ansehen vor Freunden, wenn man diese denn überhaupt als solche bezeichnen konnte. Und was oft über allem anderen zu stehen schien: Ansehen vor Gott.  
Sie verfluchte dieses Thema. Auch ohne das Wissen ihrer Eltern über die verdrehte Sexualität ihrer Tochter hatten sie bereits unzählige Diskussionen über das Leben nach dem Tod und die Hölle geführt. Was sie im Himmel erreichen konnte, wenn sie in ihrem Leben auf der Erde dieses und jenes tat. Michiru hatte diese konservativen Ansichten ihrer Eltern nie verstanden. Und was sie noch viel weniger verstand, waren diese ständigen Predigten von Nächstenliebe, während sie gleichzeitig dabei zusahen und nicht gerade wenig dazu beigetragen hatten, wie ihre eigene Tochter immer unglücklicher wurde. Es wäre zu ihrem eigenen besten, hatte man ihr immer wieder eingeredet. Irgendwann würde sie alles anders sehen und dankbar sein für was auch immer man ihr hier über die Jahre versucht hatte einzutrichtern. Sie hatte es in den vergangenen Jahren erfolgreich verdrängt.  
„Antworte!", Michiru zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ihr Vater sie nun beinahe anschrie.  
„Ich... Es tut mir Leid...", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein heiseres flüstern. Sie schluckte erneut ein paar Mal schwer.  
Unfähig, ihren Eltern in die Augen zu sehen, haftete sie ihren Blick auf das Foto.  
Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an diesen Nachmittag vor nur wenigen Tagen, als Yuriko sie in der Bibliothek beim Lernen überrascht und sich zu ihr gesellt hatte. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über beiläufige Themen, bis das Mädchen sich ihr schließlich näherte und ihr sanft übers Haar strich. Michiru wehrte sich nicht gegen ihre Berührungen und den zärtlichen Kuss, der kurz darauf folgte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich so nahe gekommen waren.  
Die Gedanken daran, wie glücklich sie dabei gewesen war, erweckten einen kleinen Funken Kampfgeist in ihr. Dieses wohlige Gefühl, nach all den Jahren endlich jemandem so nahe zu sein. Sich fallen zu lassen und sich nicht verstellen zu müssen. Sollte sie diese Gefühle wirklich verleugnen? Immerhin waren sie ein Teil von ihr. Ein Teil, den sie nicht so einfach würde unterdrücken können.  
Doch genau das erwartete man von ihr. Man erwartete, dass sie sich „zurecht biegen" ließ und „normal" wurde.  
Der wütende Blick ihres Vaters haftete noch immer auf ihr, als sie endlich allen Mut zusammen nahm und wieder aufsah.  
„Wie konntest du uns sowas antun? Nach allem was wir für dich getan haben...", die Stimme ihrer Mutter bebte, als würde sie dagegen ankämpfen, in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Das war genug. Es war an der Zeit, endlich ihren Standpunkt zu verteidigen.  
„Nach allem was ihr für mich getan habt?", wiederholte Michiru mit zitternder Stimme. Auch sie war den Tränen nahe. „Was habt ihr denn getan? Außer mich in einen goldenen Käfig zu sperren, mir meine Meinungen zu verbieten und zu versuchen, mich nach euren Vorstellungen zurecht zu formen? Wer hat mich jemals danach gefragt, was ich möchte? Wer hat sich jemals darum geschert, ob ich glücklich bin? Hat euch das überhaupt jemals interessiert, nachdem es immerzu nur darum geht, wie andere über euch denken?", ihre verzweifelte Stimme wurde zunehmend lauter, während sie sprach.  
„Das reicht!", ihr Vater schlug wütend mit der Faust auf den Tisch und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Du undankbares-", ihre Mutter griff nach seinem Arm und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen, bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte. Er sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Die Ader an seiner Stirn pochte bedrohlich und Zornesröte war in sein Gesicht gestiegen. Er hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich zu beherrschen.  
Michiru's Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, als er sie voller Abscheu ansah, wie ein Stück Abfall, das man ihm vor die Füße geworfen hatte.  
„Ich habe keinen Zuspruch von euch erwartet.", irgendwie gelang es ihr, ihren Vater trotz der heißen Tränen, die ihr nun in die Augen schossen, eiskalt anzusehen. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass ihr es versteht und ich habe auch nie erwartet, dass ihr mich unterstützen würdet.", ihr Blick schweifte zu ihrer Mutter hinüber, deren Lippen nun fest aufeinander gepresst waren, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Noch immer hielt sie den Arm ihres Mannes fest umklammert. „Aber ich hatte zumindest erwartet, dass ihr wenigstens ein Stück weit versucht, für mich da zu sein. Dass ihr euch nicht gegen eure eigene Tochter stellt, der ihr seit Jahren etwas von Nächstenliebe predigt.", sie fühlte sich auf einmal schrecklich einsam, als sich keinerlei Regung in den Augen ihrer Eltern zeigte. „Ist das eure Art von Nächstenliebe? Eure eigene Tochter in unsichtbare Ketten zu legen? Eurer eigenen Tochter zu verbieten, sich selbst zu verwirklichen, anstatt eine seelenlose Marionette eures dämlichen Ansehens zu sein?"  
Ihr Vater löste sich ruckartig aus dem Griff seiner Frau und trat mit großen, schnellen Schritten um den Tisch herum auf Michiru zu. Diese stand augenblicklich auf und funkelte ihn wütend an. Eine einzelne Träne befreite sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel und hinterließ eine glänzende Spur auf ihrer Wange.  
Die heftige Ohrfeige ihres Vaters kam so unerwartet, dass Michiru keine Gelegenheit hatte, zu reagieren. Die Wucht seiner flachen Hand traf sie so kräftig, dass sie taumelte und sich an der Tischkante festhalten musste, um ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen. Im selben Moment stieß ihre Mutter einen Schreckensschrei aus und eilte um den Tisch herum, um ihn von schlimmerem abzuhalten. Michiru sah ihren Vater mit großen, hasserfüllten Augen an. Pochender Schmerz breitete sich über ihrer gesamten linken Gesichtshälfte aus, als der erste Schock nur wenige lange Sekunden später nachließ. Sie kämpfte gegen den Impuls an, ihre schmerzende Wange zu berühren.  
Die nächsten Worte sprach ihr Vater betont langsam aus, um ihnen Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Ich habe keine Tochter."_

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?", Haruka's sanfte Stimme ließ Michiru zusammen zucken. Ihr Blick verriet ihr, dass sie für einen Moment abgedriftet war und sich erst jetzt wieder bewusst wurde, wo sie war. Haruka vermutete, dass das Gespräch mit Ryu sie stark beschäftigte. Als das Mädchen sie nur schweigend und nahezu emotionslos ansah, zog sie lächelnd die Schultern nach oben und lehnte sich gegen die Steinsäule. „Mein Auto steht nicht weit von hier.", ergriff sie erneut das Wort. „Aber wenn du lieber alleine sein willst, akzeptiere ich das natürlich."  
„Nein!", Michiru biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Offenbar war ihr die Antwort schneller entwichen, als sie es eigentlich wollte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich meine... Es wäre zumindest schön, wenn ich nicht alleine durch den Park zurück laufen müsste.", erklärte sie zaghaft, was Haruka mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln beantwortete. „Natürlich."  
Ihr Lächeln wich einem koketten Grinsen, als ihr Blick auf die Geige in Michiru's Hand fiel. „Aber bevor wir gehen, würde ich gerne das letzte Lied zu Ende hören."  
Michiru blinzelte sie erstaunt an. „Wie lange genau stehst du schon hier?"  
„Ein paar Minuten.", antwortete Haruka wahrheitsgemäß und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Du spielst wundervoll."  
Auch Michiru rang sich nun ein lächeln ab. „Du machst gar nicht den Eindruck, als ob dir diese Art von Musik gefallen würde." Scheinbar fühlte sie sich ein wenig geschmeichelt.  
„Ich spiele selbst Klavier.", Haruka's Antwort entlockte Michiru erneut ein überraschtes Blinzeln. „Ich weiß, sowas erwartet man nicht von jemandem wie mir.", lachte die Blondine, während sie rückwärts zu einer der Bänke in der ersten Reihe stolzierte und sich hinsetzte.  
Michiru antwortete nur mit einem knappen Nicken, schloss mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen die Augen und begann zu spielen. Haruka war sich sicher, dass diese schöne Melodie Michiru genau so beruhigte, wie sie selbst. So schien sie zumindest für den Augenblick ihre vorangegangene Unsicherheit abzulegen und sich ganz auf ihr Geigenspiel zu konzentrieren. Eine weitere fantasievolle Welt, in der sie versinken und mit sich allein sein konnte.  
Haruka starrte sie geistesabwesend an. Diese für sie vollkommen natürliche Eleganz, die dieses Mädchen ausstrahlte, zog sie immer wieder aufs Neue in ihren Bann. Wie schon zuvor konnte sie nicht umhin, ihren Blick über den schlanken Körper gleiten zu lassen. Bisher hatte Haruka diese Schuluniform furchtbar gefunden. Doch an diesem Mädchen sah sie einfach fabelhaft aus. Vermutlich sah an ihr alles fabelhaft aus, korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken. Sie vergaß vollkommen die Zeit und wusste nicht, wie lange sie Michiru angestarrt und wie gebannt ihrer Musik gelauscht hatte, als die Melodie allmählich ausklang und Michiru langsam ihre tiefblauen Augen wieder öffnete.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überkam sie beide ein Gefühl, das sie in diesem Moment nicht zuordnen konnten. Es war ein kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Im Gegenteil. Es berührte sie tief und verursachte ein paar schnelle Herzschläge und ein wohliges Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Doch so schnell, wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder. Haruka räusperte sich leise und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Ich könnte dir noch stundenlang zuhören, wenn es nach mir ginge.", lächelte sie und streckte Michiru ihre Hand entgegen. „Aber ich denke, es ist langsam Zeit, nach Hause zu fahren. Vielen Dank für das kleine Privatkonzert.", fügte sie scherzend hinzu. Michiru nickte zustimmend, griff lächelnd nach Haruka's Hand, nachdem sie sorgsam ihre Geige eingepackt hatte und ließ sich die wenigen Stufen hinunter geleiten. Dann lösten sich ihre Hände voneinander.  
Eine ganze Weile liefen sie schweigend und jede für sich in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken nebeneinander her, bis Michiru schließlich die Stille unterbrach. „Behalt bitte für dich, was heute Abend passiert ist."  
Haruka warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und antwortete mit einem knappen „Okay.", war jedoch in keinster Weise überzeugt, dass es so eine gute Idee war, niemandem davon zu erzählen. Michiru's Schritte wurden langsamer, bis sie schließlich ganz stehen blieb. Haruka hielt ebenfalls an und sah sich fragend nach ihr um.  
„Ich meine es ernst, Haruka.", ein flehender Unterton war nun in ihrer Stimme zu erkennen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Elza sich Sorgen macht. Nicht mehr, als sie es ohnehin schon tut."  
Haruka zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. „Na gut. Du hast mein Wort. Aber versprich mir bitte, dass du sofort zu mir kommst, wenn dieser Mistkerl dich auch nur ansieht."  
Michiru sah sie unschlüssig an. „Ich brauche keinen Bodyguard.", gab sie leise zurück und wich Haruka's Blick aus. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."  
„Natürlich...", Haruka trat auf sie zu, bis sie unmittelbar vor ihr stand. Die kleinere sah nicht auf und hielt ihren Blick weiter auf den Boden gerichtet. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Michiru. Wieso willst du auf Teufel komm raus keine Hilfe annehmen?"  
Sie sah das Mädchen ernst an, das sich nun sichtlich unwohl fühlte und nicht in der Lage war, ihr eine Antwort zu geben. „Ich habe gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie schnell er dich in die Enge treiben konnte. Also sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn ich behaupte, dass du jemanden an deiner Seite haben solltest, solange er es auf dich abgesehen hat. Glaub mir, ich kann mit solchen Typen umgehen. Er wäre nicht der erste, der mit der Nase voraus im Dreck landet, wenn er es darauf anlegt."  
„Wieso?", antwortete Michiru leise. „Wieso willst du mir unbedingt helfen? Wieso mischt du dich in Angelegenheiten ein, die dich nichts angehen?"  
Haruka sah auf sie hinab und bemerkte ein verzweifeltes Glitzern in ihren Augen. Sie wägte ihre Worte genau ab, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich bin nun mal ein gerechtigkeitsliebender Mensch. Und wenn ich eines nicht ausstehen kann, dann ist es, wenn viele auf einen einzelnen losgehen. Erst recht, wenn er sowieso schon am Boden liegt. Das ist ungerecht und feige und sowas kann ich einfach nicht ignorieren."  
Michiru schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann sah sie zu Haruka auf. Ein Hauch von Dankbarkeit war in ihren Augen zu sehen. Ihre Worte jedoch strotzten nur so vor Sturheit. „Noble Worte, Haruka. Doch das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du nichts damit zu tun hast. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du noch weiter in die Sache hinein gezogen wirst."  
Haruka konnte ein etwas entnervtes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Weiß du was?", sie kehrte dem Mädchen den Rücken zu. „Wir drehen uns mit dieser Diskussion im Kreis. Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber wenn etwas ist, bin ich jederzeit für dich da."  
Sie ging langsam los und konnte an den leisen Schritten hinter sich hören, dass Michiru ihr nach kurzem Zögern folgte. Den ganzen Weg bis zum Auto wechselten sie kein weiteres Wort und auch, als sie los gefahren waren, sagte Michiru nur das nötigste, um ihr den Weg zu weisen.

* * *

Puh, das war ein langes und hartes Kapitel. Ich gestehe, ich hab mich gestern selbst ein wenig mitreißen lassen...  
Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir die Ohrfeige nicht allzu übel. (Y_Y)

Wenn meine Erkältung es zulässt, kann ich vielleicht schon bald den nächsten Part hochladen.  
Bleibt dran. ^^


	7. Seite 7

Okay, das ging wieder schneller, als erwartet.  
In diesem Kapitel geht es in erster Linie um Michiru, ihre Gefühle und ein weiteres schwerwiegendes Erlebnis, das zu diesem ganzen Drama geführt hat.

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (zumindest Haruka und Michiru ^^) - diese sind Naoko Takeuchi vorbehalten.

* * *

Haruka parkte ihr Auto vor einem großen Grundstück, zu dem Michiru sie navigiert hatte. Schon von weitem war ihr das große Haus aufgefallen, das ihr erst deutlich machte, wie wohlhabend Michiru's Familie sein musste. Die gesamte Umgebung bestand aus Grundstücken und Gebäuden, die ein unglaubliches Vermögen wert sein mussten. Sie sah mit großen Augen durch die Frontscheibe nach draußen und bestaunte das riesige Haus, vor dem sie gehalten hatte. „_Hier_ wohnst du?"  
Michiru reagierte nicht darauf. Sie sah schweigend auf ihren Schoß, wo sie krampfhaft ihren Geigenkoffer festhielt. Haruka hatte den Eindruck, sie wirkte ein wenig apathisch. Etwas unsicher darüber, was sie sagen sollte, lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und starrte auf das Lenkrad.  
Das Schweigen dauerte an.  
Haruka fragte sich, was wohl gerade im Kopf des Mädchens vorging. Minuten verstrichen, in denen Haruka ihr immer wieder kurze Seitenblicke zuwarf. Ihre weichen Züge zeigten keinerlei Hinweis darauf, woran sie gerade dachte. Als Michiru weiterhin keine Anstalten machte, auszusteigen oder etwas zu sagen, unterbrach Haruka zaghaft die Stille. „Willst du darüber reden?"  
Michiru's Unterlippe bebte, als sie antworten wollte und so schloss sie ihren Mund schnell wieder, schluckte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Anflug von Verzweiflung huschte über ihr Gesicht. Haruka sah, wie Tränen in ihren dunkelblauen Augen empor stiegen und wie glänzende Diamanten dort hängen blieben, als Michiru einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. „Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du mich her gefahren hast, Haruka.", setzte sie an. „Aber...", ihr Blick schweifte für einen Moment zu dem großen Haus und dann zurück auf ihre Hände. „Ehrlich gesagt...", sie schluckte hörbar und ihre Finger krallten sich in den Geigenkoffer, als gäbe es keinen anderen Halt für sie. Haruka sah sie schweigend an und tiefes Mitgefühl lag in ihren Augen, als sie die plötzliche Hilflosigkeit des Mädchens bemerkte.  
„Ich kann dort nicht mehr hin.", der letzte Satz brach viel zu schnell aus Michiru heraus, zeitgleich mit einem Schluchzen, das sie nicht imstande war zu unterdrücken. Sie schlug ihre linke Hand vor den Mund, als könnte sie die Tränen auf diese Weise zurück halten. Doch dieser letzte verzweifelte Versuch blieb erfolglos. Sie hatte es viel zu lange hinter ihrer mit Mühe aufrecht erhaltenen Fassade verborgen und nun brach es unaufhaltsam aus ihr heraus. Heiße Tränen liefen über ihre bleichen Wangen und das einzige, was für die nächsten langen Sekunden die Stille durchbrach, war das Schluchzen, das nun ununterbrochen ihrem bebenden Körper entwich.  
Haruka, völlig perplex von dem unerwarteten Gefühlsausbruchs des Mädchens, wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als ihr tröstend eine Hand auf den Rücken zu legen und sie beruhigend zu streicheln. „Hey... Es ist in Ordnung. Alles wird gut.", versuchte sie Michiru mit sanfter Stimme zu beruhigen. Doch das Mädchen schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf, während weiterhin unaufhaltsam Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Haruka strich ihr behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann setzte sie sich auf und beugte sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zu ihr hinüber, um sie anschließend mit beiden Armen fest an sich zu drücken. Michiru vergrub augenblicklich ihr Gesicht in Haruka's Arm und klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an ihrer Jacke fest. Sie ignorierte ihren Geigenkoffer, der während der Bewegung von ihrem Schoß rutschte und mit einem leisen, dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden fiel. Immer noch unfähig, sich wieder zu beruhigen, schluchzte sie hilflos in Haruka's Jacke hinein. Weitere lange Minuten vergingen, in denen sie so verharrten. Haruka strich ihr immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken und über ihr weiches Haar, das so unglaublich gut duftete. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie diesen Moment der Nähe wirklich genossen. Wäre da nur nicht der Hebel für die Gangschaltung zwischen ihnen, der sich unnachgiebig gegen ihr Bein presste und die Position nach einer Weile ein unglaublich ungemütlich machte. Doch Haruka störte sich nicht weiter daran. Im Augenblick war Michiru alles, was zählte.  
Als das Beben des zierlichen Körpers in ihren Armen nach unendlichen weiteren Minuten allmählich nachließ und das Schluchzen weniger wurde, strich sie erneut zärtlich über das weiche Haar. Sie fühlte, wie Michiru sich langsam entspannte und den Griff in ihren Ärmel ein wenig lockerte. „Tut mir Leid...", presste sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor, ohne sich von der dunkelroten Jacke zu lösen. Haruka, erleichtert darüber, dass das Mädchen endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Eine Geste, die Michiru zwar nicht sehen, aber mit Sicherheit spüren konnte, nachdem Haruka's Kinn sanft auf ihrem Kopf lag. „Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest.", antwortete sie leise und strich ein weiteres Mal über ihr Haar und ihren Rücken.  
„Würdest du... mich bitte zu Elza bringen?", fragte Michiru leise. Aus ihrer Stimme ging deutlich hervor, dass ihr diese Bitte äußerst unangenehm war.  
„Natürlich. Alles was du willst.", Haruka drückte sie ein letztes Mal sanft an sich. Dann ließ sie langsam von ihr ab, als Michiru sich von ihr löste und auf ihren Sitz zurück rutschte. Einen Augenblick lang starrte Haruka sie an und fragte sich, wie dieses Mädchen es schaffte, nach einem derartigen Tränenausbruch immer noch so attraktiv zu sein. Offenbar gab es nichts, was ihre Schönheit in irgendeiner Weise beeinträchtigen konnte. Natürlich sah sie nun über alle Maßen erschöpft aus. Aber immer noch atemberaubend schön.  
„Ich nehme an, du kennst den Weg?", versicherte sie sich schnell, um sie nicht noch länger anzustarren, wandte sich nach vorn und startete erneut den Motor.  
„Ja.", antwortete Michiru knapp. „Sie wohnt in Ginza." Ihre Stimme war immer noch leise, jedoch schon etwas kräftiger, als zuvor.  
„Okay.", Haruka sah sie besorgt an, bevor sie los fuhr. Was auch immer in diesem Haus vor sich ging, Michiru würde ihr definitiv nichts darüber erzählen. _Noch nicht_, dachte sie zuversichtlich. Doch im Moment brauchte sie jemanden, mit dem sie darüber sprechen konnte. Und vor allem brauchte sie Ruhe und einen Ort, an dem sie sich sicher fühlte.  
„Du und Elza, ihr steht euch ziemlich nahe, was?", fragte sie mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Michiru, als sie an einer roten Ampel halten musste. Diese zuckte die Achseln. Ihr Blick war aus dem Fenster gerichtet, irgendwohin in weite Ferne. An einen Ort, den Haruka nicht sehen konnte. „Wir kennen uns seit ungefähr zwei Jahren.", antwortete Michiru zaghaft. „Ich könnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, wann wir Freunde geworden sind. Es ist irgendwann einfach passiert."  
Die Ampel schaltete auf grün. Haruka lachte leise und haftete ihren Blick wieder auf die Straße. „Ich wette, du hast dich mit aller Macht dagegen gewehrt."  
Sie deutete Michiru's Schweigen als Zustimmung. Ein kurzes, verwegenes Grinsen huschte über Haruka's Lippen. „Elza hat Glück, eine Freundin wie dich zu haben. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin ein wenig eifersüchtig."  
Michiru riss ihren Blick von den vorbei rauschenden Gebäuden los und bedachte Haruka mit einem skeptischen Blick. Die Blondine lächelte sie frech aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Was ist?"  
Michiru zögerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie antwortete. „Du bist wirklich merkwürdig."  
„Ach?", Haruka zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „_Ich_ bin merkwürdig?"  
„Entschuldige...", ein zarter rötlicher Schleier legte sich über Michiru's Wangen und sie wandte ihren Blick schnell wieder ab.  
Haruka lachte leise in sich hinein. Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise genoss sie diese Fahrt. Das Eis zwischen ihnen schien langsam – sehr langsam – zu brechen und die Tatsache, dass sie dieses sonst so unnahbare Mädchen offenbar in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte, amüsierte sie zutiefst.  
„Dort vorne rechts.", Michiru deutete auf eine Seitenstraße, die hinter einer weiteren roten Ampel lag. Haruka lenkte ihren Wagen auf die rechte Spur und blieb vor der Ampel stehen. „Sag mal... Dürfte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"  
Michiru sah sie neugierig an und nickte knapp. „Natürlich. Nach heute Abend bin ich dir ohnehin etwas schuldig."  
Haruka bedachte sie einige Sekunden lang mit einem ernsten Blick, dann lächelte sie. „Du bist mir überhaupt nichts schuldig. Sieh es einfach als einen kleinen Freundschaftsdienst."  
„Na gut.", Michiru erwiderte ein wenig unsicher ihr Lächeln. „Worum geht es?"  
„Würdest du mit mir ein Duett spielen? Ein einziges Mal nur.", nun war es Haruka, die ein wenig verlegen drein blickte. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so wundervoll Geige spielen kann und ich hätte wirklich gerne mal eine so talentierte Begleitung am Klavier – auch wenn ich neben dir sicherlich wie ein Anfänger wirke."  
Ein verwirrtes Blinzeln war die Antwort auf ihre Bitte. Dann lachte Michiru zu Haruka's Überraschung leise auf. Sie blinzelte das Mädchen ein wenig perplex an. „Was ist so lustig daran?"  
„Gar nichts.", Michiru schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Es ist nur... Ich würde das weniger als einen Gefallen sehen. Im Gegenteil. Ich würde mich freuen."  
„Ja wirklich?", Haruka sah sie erleichtert an.  
„Wieso sollte ich lügen?", antwortete Michiru freundlich. „Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ich die Gelegenheit bekomme, mit Begleitung zu spielen."  
Ein ungeduldiges Hupen hinter ihr machte Haruka darauf aufmerksam, dass die Ampel inzwischen wieder auf Grün geschaltet hatte. Hektisch warf Haruka einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und bemerkte, dass ein Kleintransporter ihr gefährlich nahe auffuhr. Sie trat eilig auf das Gaspedal und bog in die Seitenstraße ein.  
„Wir sind gleich da." Michiru deutete auf ein fünfstöckiges Mehrfamilienhaus mit kleinen Balkonen an der Vorderseite. „Dort ist es."  
Haruka wurde langsamer und hielt vor besagtem Gebäude an. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Elza ja noch gar nichts von dem spontanen Besuch ihrer Freundin wusste. „Ist es wirklich in Ordnung, wenn du einfach so bei ihr auftauchst?"  
Michiru nickte lächelnd. Haruka wurde sofort klar, dass dies sicherlich nicht das erste Mal sein würde.  
„Na schön.", sie zuckte die Achseln und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ich warte noch, bis du auch wirklich rein gelassen wirst."  
„Vielen Dank, Haruka.", die Worte der kleineren klangen aufrichtig dankbar.  
„Schon gut.", Haruka winkte lässig ab und sah ihr lächelnd hinterher, als Michiru nach ihrem Geigenkoffer griff, ausstieg und behutsam die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Wie von selbst haftete sich ihr Blick auf ihre schlanken Hüften, während das Mädchen sich immer weiter von ihrem Auto entfernte. Noch immer hing der betörend süßliche Duft ihres Parfums in der Luft. Haruka verfluchte sich innerlich für ihre unanständigen Fantasien, die sich augenblicklich in ihren Gedanken manifestierten.  
„Hör auf damit.", ermahnte sie sich selbst. „Das ist nicht richtig... Nicht in so einer Situation."  
Wie versprochen wartete sie, bis Michiru eingelassen wurde. Wenige Augenblicke, nachdem sie geläutet hatte, erleuchtete warmes Licht das Treppenhaus und das Mädchen verschwand im Inneren des Gebäudes. Dann startete Haruka mit einem leisen Seufzen den Motor, schaltete das Radio ein, um sich ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und nur wenige Sekunden später jagte ihr Wagen über die Straßen davon.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Elza's Stimme aus der Sprechanlage ertönte, nachdem Michiru die Türklingel betätigt hatte. „Hallo?"  
„Ich bin es. Michiru.", antwortete sie leise in den Lautsprecher.  
Augenblicklich ertönte das Surren des Türöffners und Michiru trat ein. Sie betrat den Aufzug und als sie nach kurzer Zeit das vierte Stockwerk erreicht hatte, kam ihre Freundin ihr bereits auf dem Gang entgegen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie sofort und sah sie mit besorgtem Blick an, als sie die Ränder unter den Augen ihrer Freundin bemerkte.  
„Tut mir Leid, dass ich so plötzlich hier auftauche...", Michiru sah Elza entschuldigend an. Diese winkte nur ab und machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung ihrer Haustür, die nur wenige Meter von den Mädchen entfernt war. „Du weißt doch, dass du jederzeit her kommen kannst. Lass uns erstmal rein gehen."  
Michiru nickte dankbar und folgte Elza in die kleine, jedoch gemütlich eingerichtete Wohnung.  
Durch die Eingangstür betrat man sofort das nicht allzu große Wohnzimmer. Rechts neben der Tür stand ein kleines Schuhregal, in dem Michiru gewohnheitsgemäß ihre Schuhe abstellte. Daneben war eine weitere Tür, die zum Bad führte. Auf der linken Seite befand sich eine kleine Kochnische mit zwei Herdplatten, einem schmalen Waschbecken und einer recht kleinen Ablagefläche, auf der ein Wasserkocher und ein Reiskocher jederzeit für ihren Einsatz bereit standen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes befand sich ein verhältnismäßig großes Fenster, dessen mokkabraune Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Auf der rechten Seite war eine Wohnwand aufgebaut, die beinahe die komplette Wand bedeckte. In ihrer Mitte stand ein kleiner Fernseher und direkt daneben eine kleine Musikanlage. Auf der Ablage über dem Fernseher waren unzählige Pokale aneinander gereiht, die Elza während ihrer Sportlaufbahn bereits gewonnen hatte. Der Rest der Regale war gefüllt mit Büchern, Sport-Zeitschriften, Gläsern und anderem Geschirr und ein paar Fotos, die Elza mit ihrer Familie, Freunden oder Sportmannschaften zeigten. Michiru beneidete sie jedes Mal wenn sie hier war darum, wie glücklich sie auf all diesen Fotos aussah.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein braunes Sofa und davor ein kleiner ovaler Glastisch, auf dem weitere Sportmagazine neben einem halb leeren Wasserglas lagen.  
Links neben dem Sofa befand sich eine Tür, die, wie Michiru wusste, zu Elza's Schlafzimmer führte.  
„Setz dich doch.", Elza schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und griff nach ihrem Wasserkocher. „Ich mach uns einen Tee und dann erzählst du mir, was passiert ist."  
Michiru nickte erneut und überlegte, wie sie ihr unerwartetes Auftauchen am besten erklären konnte. Auf keinen Fall würde sie Elza von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Ryu erzählen. Sie ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und sah sich in dem für eine allein lebende Schülerin erstaunlich ordentlichen Raum um. Ihr Blick fiel auf die aufgeschlagene Zeitschrift vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Offenbar hatte Elza gerade einen Artikel über unterschiedliche Lauftechniken gelesen, die ihr bei ihren Wettläufen zugute kommen konnten. Michiru verstand nicht viel davon. Für andere Sportarten, außer Schwimmen, hatte sie nicht viel übrig.  
Das laute Rauschen des Wasserkochers verriet ihr, dass das Teewasser fertig war und kurz darauf kam Elza mit je einer dampfenden Tasse in jeder Hand auf sie zu. Michiru schob schnell die Zeitschrift beiseite, um Platz zu schaffen und Elza stellte die Tassen ab und ließ sich neben Michiru auf das Sofa fallen. „Also.", sie sah ihre Freundin abwartend an. „Was ist los?"  
„Weißt du... Es ist nur... Nach den letzten Tagen...", Michiru zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie langsam weiter sprach. „Meine Eltern haben mir mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass ich zu Hause nicht mehr willkommen bin. Ich konnte einfach nicht dort hin zurück. Nicht, nachdem sie mich die letzten Tage über wie Luft behandelt haben.", ihre Stimme drohte zu brechen und erneut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.  
„Hey...", Elza legt ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Dann bleibst du eben die nächsten Tage erstmal hier. Was hältst du davon?"  
„Nein, ich... Das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen!", antwortete Michiru schnell. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war ihrer Freundin zur Last zu fallen.  
Elza lachte auf und stieß freundschaftlich ihre Schulter an Michiru's. „Nun sei nicht albern. Ein bisschen Abwechslung tut dir sicher gut. Und ich hab gern nette Gesellschaft."  
Offenbar deutete sie Michiru's Schweigen als Zustimmung und nickte optimistisch. „Morgen nach der Schule holen wir einfach schnell ein paar deiner Klamotten ab und du bleibst den Rest der Woche hier."  
Sie sprang auf, hüpfte mit ein paar großen Sätzen zur Wohnwand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und begann eifrig in einer der Schubladen herum zu wühlen. „Irgendwo hatte ich doch- Ah, hier!", sie griff nach etwas, schloss die Schublade wieder und kam zu Michiru zurück, die sie ein wenig verdutzt beobachtete. Dann ließ sie einen Schlüssel vor Michiru auf den Tisch fallen und grinste triumphierend. „Ich wusste, ich hatte irgendwo noch einen Zweitschlüssel. Nimm ihn ruhig. Und fühl dich wie zu Hause, so lange du hier bist!"  
Michiru fühlte sich entsetzlich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Andererseits hatte sie wohl kaum eine Wahl, wollte sie nicht im Park auf einer Bank schlafen. Nach Hause würde sie heute mit Sicherheit nicht mehr gehen.  
„Vielen Dank, Elza. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das jemals wieder gutmachen soll.", Michiru's Stimme klang ein wenig kraftlos.  
„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Für mich ist das keine große Sache, ehrlich!", versicherte Elza ihr und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Ich hab bestimmt irgendwo noch etwas, das du zum Schlafen anziehen kannst. In der Schuluniform kannst du ja schlecht die Nacht über bleiben. Ich bin gleich wieder da!", mit diesen Worten war sie durch die Tür verschwunden. Michiru sah ihr unschlüssig hinterher. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Teetasse und hielt sie nachdenklich zwischen ihren Händen. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, ob es ihren Eltern überhaupt auffallen würde, dass sie nicht nach Hause kam. Und ob es sie interessieren würde, sollten sie es tatsächlich bemerken. Vermutlich war es ihnen egal. Geistesabwesend starrte sie auf ihr verschwommenes Spiegelbild in der Teetasse.  
Im nächsten Moment trat Elza auch schon wieder durch die Tür und legte ein hellgraues Bündel über die Armlehne des Sofas. „Tut mir Leid, ich habe leider keine Nachthemden oder Schlafanzüge... Ich hoffe, ein Jogginganzug tut es für heute auch.", sie sah Michiru entschuldigend an. Diese schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung! Vielen Dank."  
Sie lächelten sich freundlich an und Michiru konnten deutlich einen Anflug von Erleichterung in Elza's Blick erkennen.  
Dann setzte die rothaarige sich wieder neben sie und sie begannen, sich über alle möglichen Themen zu unterhalten. Über ihre Eltern, Ryu oder sonst etwas in dieser Richtung verloren sie an diesem Abend kein weiteres Wort.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du das Bett haben und ich schlafe auf dem Sofa.", bot Elza schließlich an, als sie nach einem Blick auf die Uhr beschlossen hatten, endlich ins Bett zu gehen.  
„Auf gar keinen Fall!", protestierte Michiru sofort. „Das wäre nun wirklich zu viel des Guten. Ich schlafe auf dem Sofa."  
„Wie du meinst.", lachte Elza und stand auf. „Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, melde dich einfach. Gute Nacht."  
„Gute Nacht.", Michiru nickte lächelnd, woraufhin Elza in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwand und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann griff sie nach dem für sie bereit gelegten Jogginganzug und zog sich um. Ihre Schuluniform legte sie fein säuberlich zusammen und legte sie auf der Armlehne des Sofas ab.  
Elza's Kleidung war ihr ein wenig zu groß, doch für den Moment war es besser, als nichts.  
Sie schaltete das Licht aus, trat zum Fenster und schob die langen Vorhänge ein Stück zur Seite. Ihr Blick fiel auf die nur spärlich beleuchtete Straße unter ihr. Weit und breit war kein Anzeichen von Leben zu erkennen. Dicke Wolken hingen tief über den Dächern der Wolkenkratzer.  
Sie fragte sich, wie Haruka nun wohl über sie dachte und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig für den Nervenzusammenbruch vor den Augen ihrer neuen Mitschülerin. Sie hoffte inständig, Haruka würde all das für sich behalten.  
Michiru seufzte leise in sich hinein. Dann ließ sie den Vorhang zurück vor das Fenster gleiten, machte es sich auf ihrem neuen Schlafplatz bequem, so gut es auf einem Sofa eben möglich war und schon bald forderte die Erschöpfung des Tages ihren Tribut und sie verfiel in einen tiefen, unruhigen Schlaf.

_Ihr Traum führte sie zurück zu dem Tag, an dem sie einen weiteren Teil der grausamen Wahrheit herausfinden sollte.  
Es war Samstag Nachmittag und Michiru stand alleine in ihrem Zimmer und malte, als das Telefon läutete. Seit dem Streit mit ihren Eltern waren nun zwei Tage vergangen und sie hatten seitdem kaum ein Wort gewechselt. Sie konnte hören, wie ihre Mutter den Anruf entgegen nahm. Einige Sekunden schwieg sie, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Ja, einen Moment bitte."  
Michiru griff gerade nach ihrem Wasserglas, als die Stimme ihrer Mutter nun laut durch das Treppenhaus tönte. „Michiru, ein Anruf für dich!", wie auch die Tage zuvor klang sie unnatürlich streng und kalt.  
„Ich komme.", antwortete Michiru so leise, dass ihre Mutter es unmöglich hatte hören können, trank einen Schluck und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Ihre Mutter hatte den Telefonhörer neben dem Telefon abgelegt, das auf einem kleinen Tisch im Flur stand und sich wieder ihrer Arbeit in der Küche gewidmet – und sei es nur, um ihrer missratenen Tochter ein weiteres Mal aus dem Weg zu gehen. Michiru ignorierte die Kälte, die sich, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, um ihr Herz schlang. Sie griff nach dem Hörer und hauchte ein leises „Hallo?" hinein.  
„Michiru?", es war Yuriko's Stimme.  
„Yuriko.", antwortete Michiru, erfreut über die Stimme ihrer Freundin. „Ja, ich bin dran. Was gibt es?"  
„Hast du später kurz Zeit? Es gibt etwas, worüber ich mit dir sprechen möchte.", auch Yuriko's Stimme klang leise. Offenbar war auch sie nicht alleine und wollte vermeiden, dass ihre Eltern etwas von dem Telefonat mitbekamen.  
In vollem Bewusstsein darüber, dass Yuriko ihre Geste nicht sehen konnte, nickte Michiru zustimmend. „Natürlich. Jederzeit." Etwas in Yuriko's Stimme hatte sie beunruhigt. „Ist etwas passiert?"  
„Nein. Alles in Ordnung.", antwortete ihre Freundin. „Können wir uns in einer Stunde vor der Sporthalle treffen?"  
Michiru war ihr viel zu verfallen, als dass sie ihr diese Bitte hätte ausschlagen können. „Ist gut. Ich werde da sein.", antwortete sie schnell. Die Vorfreude auf ein Treffen mit diesem Mädchen war größer, als die Verwunderung über den ungewöhnlichen Treffpunkt.  
Sie eilte nach oben ins Bad, hatte in kürzester Zeit geduscht und frische Kleidung angezogen – ein knielanges schlichtes, weißes Sommerkleid mit hellblauem Gürtel, eine dazu passende hellblaue dünne Sommerjacke und eine beinahe unscheinbare, ebenso hellblaue dünne Haarschleife – und schon war sie wieder auf dem Weg nach unten, hatte mit einem schnellen Handgriff ihre weißen Sandalen angezogen und war durch die Haustür hinaus gehuscht. Sie hielt es nicht für nötig, ihren Eltern Bescheid zu geben, dass sie ausging. Es hätte sie ohnehin nicht interessiert.  
Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie zur Bushaltestelle und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie der Bus seine Türen schloss und abfuhr. Sie fluchte leise in sich hinein und trat zu dem ausgehängten Fahrplan, um zu sehen, wie lange sie nun auf den nächsten warten musste. 30 Minuten. Das bedeutete, dass sie 20 Minuten zu spät kommen würde.  
Ein wenig verärgert ließ sie sich auf die Bank fallen und starrte auf ihre Füße hinab. Sie hasste es, zu spät zu kommen. Erst Recht, wenn sie wusste, dass Yuriko auf sie wartete.  
Hätte sie jemand gefragt, wieso dieses Mädchen so einen großen Einfluss auf sie hatte, sie hätte es nicht erklären können. Etwas an ihrer Art hatte Michiru einfach fasziniert.  
Yuriko war um so vieles stärker und selbstbewusster und gleichzeitig fühlte Michiru sich von ihr verstanden und wertgeschätzt. Die wenige Zeit, die sie bisher miteinander verbracht hatten, hatte Michiru immer genossen.  
Als der nächste Bus nach nicht enden wollenden 30 Minuten endlich vor ihr hielt, stieg sie ein und ließ sich an einem der Fensterplätze nieder. Neben einem älteren Ehepaar, das sich mit gedämpften Stimmen unterhielt, war sie der einzige Fahrgast.  
Die ganze Fahrt über starrte Michiru aus dem Fenster und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihrem Bein herum. Jede rote Ampel, die den Bus zum Halten brachte, machte es nur noch schlimmer.  
Als Michiru endlich ausstieg, war sie bereits 10 Minuten über der Zeit. So schnell sie konnte, eilte sie den langen Weg entlang zum Schulgelände und auf die große Sporthalle zu, die sich auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes befand. Schon von weitem konnte sie Yuriko's pechschwarzes langes Haar erkennen, das sachte im Wind wehte. Sie trug ein schwarzes Hemd, einen rot karierten Minirock und eine dazu passende Krawatte, schwarze Kniestrümpfe und schwarze Sandalen.  
„Tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sich Michiru, als sie ein wenig außer Atem vor ihrer Freundin zum Stehen kam. „Wartest du schon lange?"  
Yuriko zuckte die Achseln und lächelte. „Nein. Ich bin selbst erst vor ein paar Minuten gekommen. Ich hatte schon Angst, ich hätte dich warten lassen. So herum ist es mir bedeutend lieber.", sie trat einen Schritt auf Michiru zu, strich ihr behutsam eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und ließ sanft ihre Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange gleiten.  
Sofort legte Michiru ihre Hand auf Yuriko's und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Freundin zärtlich ihr Kinn anhob und ließ sich widerstandslos auf den darauf folgenden leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein. Sie seufzte leise, als Yuriko's Hand über ihre Schulter nach unten und über ihre Hüfte glitt. Dann öffnete Michiru einen Spalt breit die Augen und entfernte ihr Gesicht wenige Zentimeter von dem Mädchen. „Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?"  
Ein merkwürdiges Flackern huschte über Yuriko's Augen, als sie von Michiru abließ. „Lass uns rein gehen. Dort können wir uns ungestört unterhalten. Ich hab nachgesehen, es ist nicht abgeschlossen."  
„Wie du willst...", Michiru runzelte skeptisch die Stirn, folgte ihrer Freundin jedoch durch die Tür der Sporthalle nach drinnen. Dort setzten sie sich auf eine der Bänke, die an der Wand entlang aufgestellt waren und verfielen für eine Weile in Schweigen.  
Michiru hätte sie am liebsten noch einmal gebeten, ihr endlich zu sagen, wieso sie sie hier her bestellt hatte. Doch sie wollte ihre Freundin nicht drängen und so wartete sie ab, bis Yuriko von selbst das Wort ergreifen würde.  
„Weißt du, Michiru...", begann sie nach einer Weile endlich. „Der Grund, wieso ich mit dir sprechen wollte..."  
„Ist unser kleines Spielchen.", ertönte eine tiefe, Michiru nur allzu bekannte Stimme aus den Schatten des geöffneten Geräteraums. Sie sprang auf, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Im nächsten Moment trat jemand aus dem Schatten heraus in die von der tief stehenden Nachmittagssonne hell erleuchtete Sporthalle.  
„Ryu.", Michiru funkelte ihn feindselig an. „Was hast du hier zu suchen?"  
Ein bösartiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein.", sein Blick wanderte zu Yuriko, die nun ebenfalls aufgestanden war. Hinter ihm traten zwei weitere Personen aus dem Schatten. Akira und Toya.  
Michiru machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ergriff Yuriko's Handgelenk. „Lass uns gehen.", sie war schon einen Schritt an dem Mädchen vorbei, als sie bemerkte, dass sie keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu folgen. Stattdessen ergriff Yuriko nun ihrerseits Michiru's Handgelenk und stoppte sie. „Wir gehen nirgendwohin.", eine eisige Kälte traf Michiru. Jegliche Zuneigung war plötzlich aus der Stimme ihrer Freundin verschwunden. Michiru wirbelte herum und starrte Yuriko verwirrt an, deren Griff nun beinahe schmerzhaft wurde. Auch ihre Lippen kräuselten sich nun zu einem verräterischen Lächeln.  
„Wie ich sehe, hat unser Püppchen sich heute extra hübsch für dich gemacht, Yuriko.", ertönte Akira's spöttische Stimme hinter Ryu.  
Michiru funkelte Akira warnend an. Yuriko stieß einen amüsierten Laut aus und wandte sich zu Akira um, ohne den Griff um Michiru's Handgelenk zu lockern. „Etwas anderes hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.", ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Die kleine ist ja so verknallt."  
Michiru's Augen schnellten zu Yuriko zurück, die sich nun wieder ihr zuwandte und mit ihrer freien Hand über ihr welliges Haar und ihre vor Aufregung erhitzte Wange strich. „Yuriko...?", Michiru's Stimme bebte. Noch immer verstand sie nicht so recht, was hier vor sich ging.  
Yuriko ging langsam um sie herum, ihre Hand immer noch fest um Michiru's schmales Handgelenk gelegt, strich mit der anderen Hand das grünblaue Haar beiseite und hauchte ihr sanft in den Nacken. Gänsehaut breitete sich augenblicklich über Michiru's Körper aus und sie drehte ihren Kopf, um Yuriko ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Was geht hier vor?", sie sah das Mädchen unsicher an, als die einzige Antwort ein unschuldiges Grinsen war. Dann wurde sie so kräftig nach vorne gestoßen, dass sie stolperte und unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sie schaffte es, sich ein Stück weit aufzurappeln, doch bevor sie wieder auf die Beine kam, war Ryu bei ihr, packte sie am Oberarm und zog sie unsanft nach oben. Im nächsten Moment entwich ihr ein kurzer Aufschrei, als er ihr mit einem schnellen Ruck den Arm auf den Rücken drehte und sie so bewegungsunfähig machte. Der Schmerz trieb Michiru Tränen in die Augen. „Lass mich los.", zischte sie bedrohlich und warf einen warnenden Blick über ihre Schulter zu Ryu. Dieser antwortete nur mit lautem Gelächter. „Sonst was? Packt die Prinzessin dann ihre versteckten Kampfkünste aus?"  
Bei einem energischen Versuch, sich loszureißen, konnte Michiru einen weiteren Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre Schulter fuhr.  
„Du fügst dir nur selbst Schmerzen zu, wenn du so weiter machst.", bemerkte Toya, der nun gemeinsam mit Akira ebenfalls näher trat. „Also bleib lieber schön ruhig..."  
Er legte eine Hand an Michiru's Kinn und betrachtete sie abfällig. Michiru's Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als ihr klar wurde, in welcher Situation sie sich befand. Verzweifelt riss sie den Kopf hoch, um sich von Toya's Hand zu befreien. Wut und Angst funkelten in ihren Augen, als sie ihn ansah. Dann wandte sie sich Yuriko zu. „Wieso?", war das einzige, was sie zu sagen vermochte. Ihre Stimme versagte, als sie die Kälte in Yuriko's Augen sah. „Wieso? Wieso willst du wissen? Was genau von alledem meinst du?", ihre Stimme klang unnatürlich herablassend und gefühllos. „Wieso existiert ein Foto, auf dem du mit einem Mädchen rumknutscht? Wieso zeigt ein angeblicher Freund dieses Foto deinen Eltern? Wieso ist deine ach so große Liebe auf einmal eine von den Bösen? Wieso habe ich dich in diese kleine Falle gelockt? Willst du all das wirklich wissen?", während sie sprach, trat sie näher, bis sie direkt vor Michiru stehen blieb, die nun alle Mühe hatte, ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. „Ich will es dir erklären.", fuhr Yuriko fort und ließ verspielt eine der meeresfarbenen Locken zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch gleiten. „In dieser Welt gibt es eine einzige gravierende Regel: Fressen oder gefressen werden. Die kleinen werden von den großen verschlungen. Du kennst das ja sicher aus der Geschäftswelt deines geliebten Vaters.", sie machte eine kurze Pause, damit Michiru den Sinn ihrer Worte erfassen konnte. „Doch auch die kleinen können großes bewirken, weißt du? Wenn viele sich zusammen tun, können sie den Thron stürzen und bekommen eine neue Chance, großes zu vollbringen."  
„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Michiru leise, als Yuriko erneut eine Pause machte.  
Nun war es Akira, die neben Michiru hervor trat und das Wort ergriff. „Hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden?", Akira kam ihr so nahe, dass sie ihren warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr fühlen konnte. „Wie könntest du auch... Die Prinzessin, die schwimmend im Geld aufgewachsen ist, der die Möglichkeit alles erreichen zu können schon in die Wiege gelegt wurde, könnte niemals verstehen, wie ein normal sterblicher sich fühlt."  
Michiru sah sie ungläubig an, als Akira nun vor sie trat und sie hasserfüllt ansah. „Dein Vater... Der Abteilungsleiter einer namhaften Firma... kündigt jahrelange treue und hart arbeitende Mitarbeiter! In dem Wissen, dass sie eine Familie zu ernähren haben! In dem Wissen, dass sie auf Grund ihres Alters möglicherweise keinen Job mehr finden können! Er hat nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als mein Vater ihn auf Knien angefleht hat! Es hat ihn nicht im Geringsten interessiert, dass er eine gesamte Existenz zu Grunde richtet!"  
„Ich habe nichts mit der Arbeit meines Vaters zu tun!", unterbrach Michiru sie verzweifelt. „Aber... Es tut mir Leid, wenn-"  
„Du bist vom selben Schlag!", herrschte Akira sie an. In ihren hellgrünen Augen flackerte etwas auf, das Michiru augenblicklich zum Schweigen brachte. „Heimst dir Triumph und Bewunderung ein, wo immer es auch geht. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste."  
„Ich... verstehe nicht...", Michiru sah sie unruhig an.  
„Was ist los, Michiru?", mischte Yuriko sich mit lieblicher Stimme ein. „Ist dir deine herausragende Intelligenz plötzlich abhanden gekommen?", sie trat wieder an Michiru heran, legte ihre Hand an ihr Kinn und zwang sie zu einem weiteren Kuss. Diesmal fordernder und bei weitem nicht so zärtlich, wie bisher. Michiru konnte Ryu und Toya hinter sich leise lachen hören. Dann ließ Yuriko von ihr ab und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Weißt du, Michiru... Unter anderen Umständen hätten wir vielleicht tatsächlich Freunde sein können. Aber so...", ihre Mine versteinerte sich. „Egal was du tust, du ziehst jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit auf dich. Jeder Kerl träumt davon, dich flach zu legen. Dein makelloses Aussehen... Deine guten Noten... Dein Talent in allem, was auch immer du anfasst... Du kotzt mich an."  
Michiru's Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als sie diese Worte aus Yuriko's Mund hörte, gepaart mit dem eiskalten Blick, der sie durchbohrte. Erneut schossen ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen und sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Einzig der ziehende Schmerz in ihrer Schulter hielt sie noch aufrecht. Andernfalls hätten ihre Beine bereits unter ihr nachgegeben.  
„Und nebenbei bemerkt...", fuhr Yuriko fort. „Du hast dich ganz schön schnell auf mich eingelassen, dafür, dass du sonst so zurückhaltend wirkst. Hast du es wirklich so nötig, dass du die erstbeste Person ran lässt, die sich dir anbietet?", ihr Mund verzerrte sich zu einem niederträchtigen Grinsen. „Vielleicht können wir ja gemeinsam ein wenig Abhilfe dagegen schaffen."  
„Nein...", Michiru's Stimme schwand, als zeitgleich mit Yuriko's Worten wie auf Kommando eine Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel entlang fuhr und langsam nach oben wanderte. Ryu's gehässiges, leises Lachen ertönte an ihrem Ohr und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, wie nun auch Toya langsam an sie heran trat. „Bitte... Hört auf..." Ryu's Hand wanderte über ihre Hüfte nach oben und schloss sich kurz darauf fest um ihre Brust. „Aufhören!", Ryu's Berührung brachte für einen kurzen Moment des Selbsterhaltungstriebs Michiru's Kräfte zurück. Sie holte aus und trat dem Jungen hinter sich kräftig ins Schienbein. Dieser schrie auf, krümmte sich vor Schmerz und lockerte seinen Griff gerade lange genug, dass Michiru sich losreißen konnte. Auch Yuriko schrie erschrocken auf und fluchte wütend, als Michiru sich auf sie stürzte und ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. „Ich hab dir vertraut!", schrie sie wütend. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst, ihre Tränen weiterhin zurück zu halten. Sie wollte gerade erneut ausholen, als sie von hinten an beiden Armen gepackt und unsanft zurück gerissen wurde. Ryu und Toya hielten sie beide jeweils von einer Seite fest und verstärkten ihren Griff, als Michiru sich mit Händen und Füßen zu wehren versuchte. Doch diesmal waren sie besser vorbereitet und die Befreiungsversuche des Mädchens blieben erfolglos. „Ich glaube, wir müssen unserer Prinzessin Manieren beibringen.", grinste Ryu, nun amüsiert über die vergeblichen Versuche des zierlichen Mädchens, sich erneut loszureißen, während er den betörenden Duft ihres Haars einatmete. _

* * *

Und an dieser Stelle lasse ich euch mit euren Gedanken alleine... :)  
Ich weiß, ihr hasst mich jetzt dafür, dass dieses Kaptiel genau hier endet und dass ich Michiru so etwas antun musste. (Ich schwöre, ich hatte **nichts** dergleichen geplant, es ist einfach so passiert! ^^;)  
Ich hoffe, ich bin mit der letzten Szene niemandem zu nahe getreten und bevor ihr mich in der Luft zerreißt, lasse ich Gnade walten: Ich versichere euch, dass Michiru nichts schlimmes passiert ist! (Zumindest nichts schlimmeres, als ihr ohnehin schon mitbekommen habt.)  
Wie sie aus dieser misslichen Lage entkommen konnte, erfahrt ihr dann im nächsten Part.

Bleibt dran. ;)


	8. Seite 8

Und endlich wird es aufgeklärt. :) Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Part.  
Sorry, wenn die Sprünge manchmal etwas plötzlich und verwirrend sind. Irgendwie hab ich's einfach nicht besser hinbekommen :)

Das Lied, um das es später geht, hab ich auf Youtube gefunden und fand es einfach wunderschön und passend für diese Szene:  
www youtube com/watch?v=mZapeCW_QPY

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (zumindest Haruka und Michiru ^^) - diese sind Naoko Takeuchi vorbehalten.

* * *

„Nein!", Michiru schreckte von ihrem eigenen Aufschrei hoch. Schweißgebadet und schwer atmend ließ sie ihre Augen hektisch durch den Raum springen, um die Orientierung wieder zu finden. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie Elza's Wohnung erkannte, als diese auch schon aus ihrem Schlafzimmer gestürzt kam und das Licht einschaltete. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie alarmiert, als sie ihre Freundin zitternd und mit Tränen überflutetem Gesicht vorfand. Von der plötzlichen Helligkeit geblendet blinzelte Michiru ein paar mal. Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihrer Bettdecke, die über ihren angewinkelten Knien lag und erlag zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend entgegen aller Anstrengungen dem Chaos ihrer Gefühle. Sofort sprang Elza zu ihr aufs Sofa und Michiru konnte die wohlige Wärme ihrer Hand auf ihrem Rücken fühlen. Dies half ihr jedoch nicht gerade dabei, ihre Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Im Gegenteil. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch das Beben, das unaufhaltsam durch ihren gesamten Körper fuhr, konnte sie nicht kontrollieren.  
„Es ist alles gut... Beruhige dich.", hörte sie Elza leise sagen, während sie ihr behutsam über den Rücken strich.  
Michiru umklammerte mit beiden Armen fest ihre Knie. Ihre Freundin zog sie zu sich und legte behutsam beide Arme um sie. „Es ist alles gut...", wiederholte sie beruhigend und drückte zärtlich Michiru's Oberarm.

_Sie hatte es Elza zu verdanken, dass in der Sporthalle nichts schlimmeres passiert war. Die junge Sportlerin war zufällig vorbei gekommen, um zu trainieren und hatte laute Stimmen aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes gehört. Neugierig, wie sie war, hatte sie sich angeschlichen und hinein gespäht. Die Szene, die sich ihr dort bot, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dort stand Michiru, in die Mangel genommen von Ryu und sein Freund Toya, die drauf und dran waren, ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und daneben standen zwei Mädchen und feuerten sie an. Akira und... Yuriko? Elza, die als einzige von Yuriko und Michiru gewusst hatte, verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Doch sie wusste, dass sie eingreifen musste, um schlimmeres zu verhindern.  
„Lasst sie sofort los!"  
Augenblicklich zuckten alle anwesenden zusammen und wirbelten zu ihr herum, als Elza's kräftige Stimme durch den Raum hallte.  
„Sieh an, der persönliche Bodyguard ist da.", spottete Akira, die den Schrecken über den unerwarteten Besuch als erste überwunden hatte und verschränkte die Arme. „Willst du mitspielen?"  
„Liebend gerne...", antwortete Elza kühl, trat auf die Gruppe zu und ließ bedrohlich ihre Fingerknöchel knacken. „Lasst sie los.", wiederholte sie betont langsam.  
„Elza, nicht...", brachte Michiru verzweifelt hervor. Ihre Stimme klang so schwach, dass Elza fürchtete, sie würde jeden Moment ihr Bewusstsein verlieren. Dies machte sie nur noch rasender. „Ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt sie loslassen!"  
Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stürzte sie auf Ryu zu, der ihr am nächsten war und ihre Faust landete kraftvoll in seiner Magengrube. Gelähmt vor Schreck und Schmerz ließ er Michiru los. Diese verlor das Gleichgewicht und zu fiel Boden, als nun auch Toya von ihr abließ und sich mit ein paar großen Sätzen in sichere Entfernung brachte. Nur mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es Michiru, sich wieder aufzusetzen und dem Geschehen zu folgen. Vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles und von einem starken Schwindelgefühl gepackt, griff sie sich an den Kopf.  
„Wollt ihr euch mit der Jugend-Nationalmeisterin im Kickboxen anlegen oder verschwindet ihr endlich?", drohte Elza leise, während sie erneut die Fäuste hob und mit ihrer gesamten Körperhaltung deutlich machte, dass sie nicht bluffte und jederzeit für einen weiteren Angriff bereit war.  
„Scheiße, verschwinden wir!", rief Toya aus und hastete an den Mädchen vorbei, die immer noch wie gebannt zu Elza starrten, während diese sich nun bedrohlich vor Ryu aufbaute. Dann funkelte sie die Mädchen aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Schnappt euch diesen jämmerlichen Hund und verschwindet! Andernfalls könnte es euch genau so ergehen und glaubt bloß nicht, dass ich mit euch nachsichtiger umspringe, nur weil ihr Mädchen seid!"  
„Das zahl ich dir heim, Grey...", keuchte Ryu neben ihr und rappelte sich auf, seine Hand fest gegen seinen Magen gepresst.  
„Verschwinde.", antwortete Elza kalt und ihre grünen Augen durchbohrten ihn drohend.  
Er zischte ein abfälliges Geräusch durch seine zusammen gepressten Zähne hindurch, dann wandte er sich ab und hinkte langsam an den Mädchen vorbei und aus der Halle hinaus.  
Akira und Yuriko rührten sich nicht. Feindselige Blicke trafen aufeinander und ein langgezogenes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen und Elza aus. Die Luft zwischen ihnen schien geradezu elektrisiert zu knistern.  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch hinter ihr lenkte Elza's Aufmerksamkeit von den Mädchen ab, die sich nun triumphierend ansahen. Eisige Kälte fuhr durch Elza's Glieder, als sie Michiru reglos am Boden liegen sah. „Verdammt!", mit einem einzigen schnellen Satz war sie bei ihrer Freundin und tätschelte vorsichtig ihre Wange. „Michiru! Hey, Michiru! Komm schon, mach die Augen auf!", mit wutentbranntem Blick wirbelte sie zu den Mädchen herum. „Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?!"  
Akira hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste hämisch. „Wir haben nur geredet, nichts weiter. Scheinbar verträgt die Kleine es nicht, die Wahrheit über ihre ach so große Liebe zu erfahren. Der eigentliche Teil unseres Plans wurde ja leider zerschlagen."  
„Ihr verdammten...", abgrundtiefe Wut brodelte in Elza hoch. „Verpisst euch endlich! Oder ich vergesse mich!", ihre schrille, wütende Stimme hallte durch den großen Saal und ließ die Mädchen einen Schritt zurück weichen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Elza's Selbstbeherrschung ihre Grenzen erreicht hatte und so beschlossen sie, dass ein Rückzug für's erste am besten für sie war.  
Elza starrte ihnen mit vor Wut glänzenden Augen hinterher, bis sie endlich aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren. Dann widmete sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit Michiru, die immer noch bewusstlos neben ihr am Boden lag. Schnell zog sie ihre Jacke aus und legte sie behutsam unter Michiru's Kopf. Dann sprintete sie los über den Hof zur Rennstrecke, griff nach ihrem Handtuch und hielt es unter eines der Waschbecken, die im Schulhof aufgestellt waren. Mit dem triefenden Handtuch und einer Flasche Wasser eilte sie zurück zu ihrer Freundin.  
Michiru's Augen zuckten, als das nasse Tuch ihre Stirn berührte und ihre Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Elza atmete erleichtert aus, als das Mädchen endlich ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. „Michiru. Kannst du mich hören?", flüsterte sie eindringlich und beobachtete, wie ihre Freundin erneut die Augen zusammen kniff und sie dann endlich einen winzigen Spalt weit öffnete. Ihr Blick war glasig und sie schien im ersten Moment nicht zu wissen, wo sie war. Dann kam die Erinnerung an das eben geschehene zurück und sie wollte sich ruckartig aufsetzen, doch Elza hielt sie zurück und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu Boden. „Bleib liegen. Es ist okay, sie sind weg."  
„Elza...", Michiru's dunkle Augen sahen sie so gebrochen an, dass ihr das Herz in der Brust zu zerspringen drohte. Sie griff nach Michiru's Hand und streichelte sie sanft, um sie zu beruhigen. _

Als sie am nächsten Morgen vom Klingeln des Weckers aus Elza's Zimmer aufwachten, lagen sie Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa, beide halb sitzend, halb liegend in einer höchst ungemütlichen Position und mit stechenden Genickschmerzen. Michiru war erst richtig aufgewacht, als Elza neben ihr versucht hatte, sich in eine angenehmere Position zu bringen. „Guten Morgen.", lächelte Elza zu ihr hinab und spielte mit einer der langen Haarsträhnen, die sich beim Schlafen um ihren Arm gewunden hatten.  
„Guten Morgen.", antwortete Michiru und lächelte verlegen. „Tut mir Leid... Ich schätze, du hättest die Nacht lieber etwas angenehmer verbracht."  
Trotz allem hatte Michiru einen ruhigen Schlaf gefunden, während Elza sie fest im Arm gehalten hatte. Sie war ihrer Freundin unendlich dankbar dafür und sie fühlte sich um einiges wohler, als am Tag davor.  
„Schon gut.", Elza setzte sich auf und verzog das Gesicht, als ihr Genick ein lautes Knacken von sich gab. Sie rieb sich mit ihrer freien Hand über ihren Hinterkopf und beugte ihren Kopf langsam von links nach rechts. „Geht's dir denn besser?"  
Michiru nickte schnell und rückte ein Stück von Elza weg, damit diese sich endlich wieder richtig bewegen konnte.  
„Dann sind die Genickschmerzen wenigstens nicht ganz umsonst.", Elza grinste sie an, nachdem sie sich aufgerappelt hatte. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr zerzaustes Haar und streckte sich ausgiebig. Dann huschte sie in ihr Zimmer, schaltete den Wecker aus und trat nur wenige Sekunden später wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. „ Hast du Hunger?"  
„Ein wenig.", antwortete Michiru, rutschte ebenfalls vom Sofa und versuchte, ihr Haar einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen. An diesem Morgen nicht in ihrem Elternhaus aufzuwachen, ließ den Tag doch um einiges angenehmer beginnen, als sie erwartet hatte.  
Als sie den amüsierten Blick ihrer Freundin bemerkte, sah sie Elza skeptisch an. „Was ist so lustig?"  
„Du solltest öfter Jogginganzüge tragen.", Elza's Grinsen wurde breiter, während sie Michiru von oben bis unten musterte. „Das steht dir."  
Michiru blinzelte verdattert und sah an sich herunter, was Elza mit einem frechen Lachen beantwortete und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in Richtung Küche verschwand. „Ich hoffe, Toast ist in Ordnung. Etwas anderes hab ich momentan leider nicht hier. Und wenn du möchtest, geh ruhig schon mal ins Bad. Ich kümmer mich um den Rest. Frische Handtücher findest du in dem hohen Schrank links neben dem Fernseher."  
Michiru wusste, dass sie gegen Elza's Angebot nicht protestieren konnte und so griff sie mit einem leisen „Vielen Dank." nach ihrer Schuluniform, nahm sich ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank und verschwand im Bad.  
Eine heiße Dusche war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte, um ihre verspannten Glieder wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Ein paar Minuten lang ließ sie das warme Wasser einfach nur über ihr Gesicht rieseln.

* * *

An diesem Morgen war Haruka schon sehr früh im Klassenzimmer. Sie hoffte, vor dem Unterricht noch einmal mit Elza und Michiru sprechen zu können. Als die beiden jedoch endlich auftauchten, war es bereits kurz vor Unterrichtbeginn und so beschloss sie, die Unterhaltung vorerst auf später zu verschieben.  
Haruka konnte deutlich erkennen, dass Michiru sich besser fühlte. Sie erntete ein freundliches und zugleich dankbares Lächeln zur Begrüßung, was sie mit einem kurzen Nicken beantwortete.  
„Na, hat unser Prinzesschen sich wieder erholt?", ertönte Akira's gehässige Stimme von der Seite. Offenbar war auch ihr aufgefallen, dass Michiru ein wenig munterer wirkte, als am Vortag. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie an diesem Morgen das Wort ergriffen hatte. Bisher hatte das Mädchen Haruka gekonnt ignoriert und sich in einer Mode-Zeitschrift vertieft.  
Elza funkelte sie warnend an und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Michiru kam ihr zuvor. „Hat sie. Und sie wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du sie nicht weiter mit deiner Anwesenheit belästigst."  
Haruka's Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, als sie ein Grinsen unterdrückte. Akira zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Michiru herablassend. „Sieh an. Man wird also vorlaut, wenn man nicht alleine da steht."  
„Lass es gut sein, Akira.", mischte sich Haruka ein und wandte sich ihr zu. „Hast du es wirklich nötig, dich auf so einem Niveau zu bewegen?"  
Akira's hellgrüne Augen funkelten gefährlich, als sie nun auch Haruka abfällig ansah. „Hast du es nötig, dich mit solchen Minderheiten abzugeben?"  
Elza stieß einen empörten Laut aus, doch Michiru legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und deutete mit einem schwachen Kopfschütteln an, dass sie besser gar nicht erst darauf eingehen sollte. Auch Haruka erntete einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick.  
Die Blondine seufzte genervt. Sie fragte sich, wann dieser Zickenterror jemals ein Ende finden würden.  
„Und der Hofstaat kniet nieder und gehorcht...", grinste Akira gehässig und widmete sich wieder ihrer Zeitschrift.  
Elza verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen, als der Lehrer das Klassenzimmer betrat. Auch Michiru setzte sich und wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Haruka, die nur kurz entnervt den Kopf schüttelte und Michiru deutlich machte, dass sie Akira's Verhalten mehr als unmöglich fand.

Die Mittagspause verbrachte Haruka mit Elza und Michiru. Von ihrem Platz in der Kantine erhaschte sie einen kurzen Blick auf Akira und ihre Freunde, die sich auf ihren üblichen Platz setzten und ihnen hin und wieder missbilligende Blicke zuwarfen.  
Haruka beschloss, das Thema bis nach dem Unterricht ruhen zu lassen und folgte schweigend Michiru's und Elza's Unterhaltungen über belanglose Themen, während sie halbherzig in ihrem Essen herum stocherte. Offenbar hatten ihre beiden neuen Freundinnen sich darüber geeinigt, dieses Thema zu begraben, solange es möglich war.  
Wie üblich verstrich die Zeit der Mittagspause viel zu schnell und so fanden sich alle Schüler kurz darauf wieder in ihren Klassenzimmern ein.  
Akira hatte für heute offenbar aufgegeben und ersparte ihnen für den Rest des Tages ihre vollkommen überflüssigen Kommentare. Auch Yuriko schenkte ihnen nicht allzu viel Beachtung und als der Unterricht nach unendlich scheinenden Stunden endlich zu Ende war, verschwanden die beiden ohne große Umschweife nach draußen. Haruka sah ihnen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher. „Da war für heute wohl die Luft raus.", bemerkte sie amüsiert und erntete einen warnenden Blick von Elza. „Belassen wir es dabei. Wir müssen nicht unnötig ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen."  
Michiru stand seufzend auf und sah Elza an. „Lass uns gehen. Ich will nicht mehr Zeit hier verbringen, als nötig."  
Haruka blinzelte sie überrascht an. „Gehen? Wohin?"  
Voller Tatendrang sprang Elza von ihrem Stuhl auf, griff nach ihrer Tasche und warf sie sich über die Schulter. „Wir haben noch was zu erledigen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.", zwinkerte sie und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Michiru nickte Haruka zum Abschied knapp zu und folgte ihrer Freundin.  
Für heute würde Haruka wohl aufgeben müssen. Doch sicherlich hatte sie morgen eine weitere Gelegenheit, in Ruhe mit den beiden zu sprechen.  
Sie beschloss, noch eine Weile zu Trainieren und machte sich auf den Weg zur Laufstrecke auf dem Sportgelände. Unterwegs erblickte sie Ryu und Yuriko, die im Schatten eines Baumes standen und sich leise unterhielten. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritte huschte Haruka um die nächste Ecke und beobachtete die beiden aufmerksam. Offenbar diskutierten sie über irgendetwas, denn Yuriko wirkte höchst unzufrieden. Aus der Entfernung konnte sie nicht hören, was sie sagten, doch die Körperhaltung und Gesten des Mädchens machten deutlich, dass ihr nicht gefiel, was sie hörte. Ryu zuckte die Achseln, schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm, während Yuriko auf ihn einredete. Dann nickte er und winkte ab, was Yuriko mit einem beleidigten Blick beantwortete.  
Haruka hätte zu gerne gewusst, worum es ging. Doch sie wollte es nicht riskieren, entdeckt zu werden und so beschloss sie, die beiden sich selbst zu überlassen und setzte ihren Weg zur Laufstrecke fort.  
Das Training tat ihr gut und inzwischen hatte sie zumindest keine Schmerzen mehr, sodass sie sich endlich nicht länger allzu sehr zurückhalten musste.  
Als sie nach einigen Runden schließlich keuchend zum Stehen kam und sich an ihren Knien abstützte, setzte bereits langsam die Dämmerung ein. Kalte Schweißperlen liefen über ihr Gesicht und ihren Rücken und sie lächelte zufrieden, während sie kurz darauf zu einem der Waschbecken spazierte, um sich mit dem angenehm kühlen Wasser das Gesicht zu waschen.  
Ihr längst überfälliger Wettlauf gegen den Wind hatte ihr geholfen, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren und sich etwas zu beruhigen. Zufrieden griff sie nach ihrer Tasche, machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto und fuhr nach Hause.  
Ihre Mutter begrüßte sie mit einem tadelnden Blick, als sie ihren Kopf in die Küche streckte. „Wo warst du so lange? Das Essen bleibt nicht ewig warm!"  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich hab noch ein wenig trainiert.", entschuldigte Haruka sich und stellte ihre Tasche auf dem Boden ab. „Ich bin in 5 Minuten wieder da." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer, zog ein paar frische Klamotten aus dem Schrank und wie angekündigt stand sie nur wenige Minuten später frisch geduscht und mit feuchtem Haar in der Küche.  
Den Rest des Abends verbrachte sie damit, ihren Eltern zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war und es ihr gut ging. In den letzten Tagen hatte es derartige Diskussionen häufiger gegeben und Haruka hatte genug davon. Sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern es nur gut meinten und sie wollte ihnen keine weiteren Sorgen bereiten. So behielt sie auch das Chaos für sich, das derzeit in der Schule herrschte.

* * *

Michiru schloss leise die Tür auf, um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern nicht auf sich zu ziehen. Elza, die mit offenem Mund das große Haus bestaunte, folgte ihr nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Erst, als ihre Freundin die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, wagte sie wieder zu sprechen. „Ich wusste ja, dass du in einem großen Haus wohnst, aber DAS hätte ich nicht erwartet. Und-", sie stockte, als ihr Blick auf die zahlreichen Bilder an der Wand fiel. „Wow...", hauchte sie und betrachtete eingehend eines nach dem anderen, während Michiru einen kleinen Koffer aus dem Schrank zog und begann, einige Klamotten einzupacken.  
„Diese Bilder sind ja noch toller, als die, die ich in der Schule von dir gesehen habe.", warf Elza bewundernd ein.  
„Vielen Dank.", Michiru lachte leise auf und betrachtete wehmütig eines der Bilder, vor dem Elza gerade stand. „Allerdings will mir zur Zeit nichts mehr so richtig gelingen.", murmelte sie leise. Elza drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie aufmunternd an. „Keine Sorge. So ein Talent kann man nicht einfach verlieren. Ich bin sicher, sobald das alles geregelt ist, bist du wieder ganz die alte."  
Michiru nickte und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Sie wusste nicht, ob sich das ganze jemals wirklich „regeln" ließ, doch sie wollte Elza's Bemühungen sie aufzumuntern nicht zunichte machen. Elza deutete auf die Staffelei und die Farbpalette, die daneben auf einem kleinen Tisch lag. „Wieso nimmst du das nicht einfach mit? Wer weiß, vielleicht küsst dich ja die Muße, während du bei mir wohnst.", sie grinste kurz und sah Michiru erwartungsvoll an, die nun unschlüssig zu ihrer Ausstattung blickte. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte Sie mehr Platz beanspruchen, als unbedingt nötigt war.  
„Normales Papier und Bleistifte tun es auch.", sie lächelte schwach, ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und zog ihr Skizzenbuch unter einem Stapel Papier hervor. Elza, die froh war, dass ihre Freundin überhaupt in Betracht zog, zu zeichnen, nickte zustimmend und ließ sich auf das weiche Himmelbett fallen. Dann sah sie sich erneut in dem stilvoll eingerichteten Zimmer um, das beinahe so groß war, wie ihre gesamte Wohnung. „Von außen betrachtet könnte man wirklich etwas neidisch werden.", murmelte sie leise. Michiru gab vor, ihre Bemerkung überhört zu haben, während sie weiter ihren Koffer packte. Sie wusste, dass sie im Moment alles andere als beneidenswert war. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto erbärmlicher fühlte sie sich. Hier stand sie nun. In ihrem eigenen Zimmer, das doch nicht mehr ihres war, auf der Flucht vor ihrem eigenen Leben. Es fühlte sich falsch an, hier zu sein.  
Als sie endlich ihren Koffer schloss, sprang Elza auf und trat zu ihr. „Lass mich das tragen."  
Michiru wollte protestieren, doch Elza hob ihre Hand und brachte sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick zum Schweigen. „Nimm du deine Geige. Ich weiß genau, du würdest es keine zwei Tage ohne sie aushalten." Michiru runzelte die Stirn und sah Elza an. „Ich kann beides tragen. So schwer ist der Koffer nun auch wieder nicht und außerdem-"  
„Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen, also tu ich das auch.", fiel Elza ihr ins Wort und griff nach dem Koffer. Ihre Augenbraue zuckte, als sie ihn anhob. „Nicht schwer? Das fühlt sich an, als würdest du für immer ausziehen.", sie grinste vielsagend, doch Michiru fand den Gedanken alles andere als komisch. In der Tat hatte sie bereits darüber nachgedacht, sich einen Nebenjob und eine Wohnung zu suchen. Elza bemerkte ihren ernsten Blick und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte jedoch nichts weiter.  
Auf dem Weg nach unten ertönten leise Geräusche aus der Küche und gerade, als sie die Eingangstür fast erreicht hatten, ertönte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen. „Was treibt ihr da?", Michiru's Vater sah sie aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. „Glaub nicht, dass du einfach so verschwinden kannst!"  
Michiru straffte ihren Körper und erwiderte seinen Blick mit einiger Mühe. „Wieso nicht? Euch wäre es doch inzwischen lieber, ich würde gar nicht erst existieren."  
Nun trat auch ihre Mutter aus der Küche, als sie die Stimmen aus dem Flur gehört hatte. Ihr besorgter Blick fiel zuerst auf Michiru, dann auf den Koffer in Elza's Hand, dann auf Elza und zurück zu Michiru. Diese sah ihre Mutter lange schweigend an und als keiner der beiden auf ihre letzte Bemerkung antwortete, kehrte sie ihnen den Rücken zu. „Alles Gute.", sagte sie mit rauher Stimme und öffnete die Tür.  
„Wenn das eine von deinen abnormalen Freundinnen ist, wird das noch ein Nachspiel haben! Ich dulde nicht, dass du dich mit solchen Leuten abgibst!", bellte ihr Vater hinter ihr. Elza warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Sie haben nicht das Recht, über mich zu urteilen, bevor Sie mich überhaupt kennen gelernt haben."  
Michiru wandte sich um und sah ihm erneut fest in die Augen. „Ich nehme an, die Info über meine '_abnormalen Freundinnen_' habt ihr auch von Ryu?", sie machte eine Pause, doch erneut erhielt sie keine Antwort. „Wieso bietet ihr ihm nicht an, an meiner Stelle hier einzuziehen? Vielleicht zeigt er euch dann endlich sein wahres Gesicht."  
Ihre Mutter schüttelte entmutigt den Kopf. „Du bist so verblendet von diesen... _Leuten_...", ihr Blick wanderte für eine Sekunde zu Elza. „Du merkst überhaupt nicht, wie sehr dir der Umgang mit ihnen schadet!"  
Michiru starrte ihre Mutter entgeistert an. „Und _ihr_ merkt das, ja? Ich entscheide immer noch selbst, welchen Umgang ich pflege! Und ich entscheide selbst, wer mir schadet und wer nicht! Wieso schenkt ihr einem für euch völlig fremden mehr Vertrauen, als eurer eigenen Tochter? Ryu ist nicht der, der er vorgibt zu sein!"  
„Ryu ist ein netter und zuverlässiger Kerl. Und er will nur das beste für dich. Genau wie wir.", antwortete ihre Mutter mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung in der Stimme.  
„Na schön... Vergesst es einfach. Es hat ohnehin schon lange keinen Sinn mehr, mit euch zu sprechen. Erwartet nicht, dass ich allzu bald zurück bin.", sie drehte sich um, ohne auf den Protest ihres Vaters einzugehen und verließ das Haus.  
„Keine Sorge. Ihre Tochter ist bei mir in guten Händen.", fügte Elza trocken hinzu, folgte Michiru mit ein paar eiligen Schritten nach draußen und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Michiru sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „In guten Händen, ja?"  
Elza zuckte die Achseln und grinste schief. „Tut mir Leid, ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen."  
Michiru zwang sich ein Lächeln auf und warf einen letzten Blick auf das große, inzwischen so kalt gewordene Haus. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer, es hinter sich zu lassen, nachdem ihre Eltern scheinbar nicht einmal versuchen wollten, sie aufzuhalten. Ohne viele Worte zu wechseln machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof und zurück zu Elza's Wohnung.

* * *

„Also, was gibt es?", Elza lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah Haruka aufmerksam an. Haruka war es einige Tage später endlich gelungen, Elza und Michiru in der Mittagspause zu überreden, mit ihr in den Schulhof zu kommen. Die letzten Tage hatten Akira und Yuriko es erneut geschafft, Michiru's Laune drastisch zu senken und Haruka konnte es beim besten Willen nicht länger ertragen, im Ungewissen zu bleiben.  
Als sie einen unbeobachteten, ruhigen Ort gefunden hatten, sah sie die beiden Mädchen ernst an. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und senkte ihre Stimme, damit niemand ihre Unterhaltung mitbekam, sollte sich doch jemand in der Nähe aufhalten. „Ich möchte euch nur noch einmal bitten, mir endlich zu sagen, was zwischen euch und den anderen vorgefallen ist."  
Michiru sah sie warnend an. „Haruka, ich habe dich nun mehr als einmal gebeten, dich da raus zu halten."  
„Und ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich das nicht tun werde.", antwortete Haruka ernst.  
„Wieso klärt ihr mich nicht endlich auf? Und wieso lässt du dich weiter so von denen behandeln? Du hast es wirklich nicht nötig, dir sowas gefallen zu lassen."  
Michiru schluckte schwer und funkelte warnend Haruka an. „Das ist ja wohl meine Sache!"  
Haruka unterdrückte ein entnervtes Seufzen. Wieso war dieses Mädchen nur so stur?  
„Es ist offensichtlich, dass du alleine nicht aus dieser Sache raus kommst.", entgegnete sie härter, als sie es vorgehabt hatte. „Lass dir doch endlich helfen!"  
Michiru's Blick machte deutlich, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Natürlich brauchte sie Hilfe und das wusste sie. Doch Michiru war weitaus stolzer, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte.  
„Du weißt nichts über mich, Haruka. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht.", entgegnete Michiru kalt, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte mit schnellen Schritten davon.  
Haruka sah Elza hilfesuchend an, als diese leise seufzte. Dann stemmte die rothaarige ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah ihrer Freundin mit schief gelegtem Kopf hinterher. „Das war wirklich überflüssig.", bemerkte sie mit einem Seitenblick zu Haruka. Die Blondine fasste sich an den Kopf und fuhr sich entnervt durchs Haar. „Ich weiß ja... Aber ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wieso lässt sie sich nicht helfen? Wieso lässt sie _mich_ nicht helfen?"  
„Weil sie verletzt wurde, Haruka. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie versucht, dir zu vertrauen, aber sie _kann_ es nicht. Gib ihr einfach noch etwas Zeit."  
Haruka sah Elza ernst an. „War es dieser Ryu? Was hat er gegen sie in der Hand, dass sie sich nicht endlich zur Wehr setzt?"  
Elza verschränkte die Arme und sah schweigend zu Boden. Haruka machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wand hinter Elza's Kopf.  
„Verdammt Elza! Ich hab gehört, wie er ihr gedroht hat! Es geht hier nicht um eine Lappalie! Sag mir doch um Himmels Willen endlich, was los ist!"  
Elza sah überrascht auf. „Gedroht? Wann?"  
„Kurz bevor ich sie neulich bei dir abgesetzt habe.", antwortete Haruka ungeduldig.  
Elza's Augen wurden noch größer und blankes nicht-verstehen lag in ihrem Blick ."Bevor du... was?"  
Haruka stieß sich von der Wand ab, kehrte Elza den Rücken zu und stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus. „Nicht mal _das_ hat sie dir erzählt?!"  
Sie wandte sich wieder Elza zu, die nun sichtlich verwirrt wirkte. „Okay...", Haruka seufzte leise. „Ich hab ihr versprochen, dir nichts zu sagen. Aber nachdem du scheinbar die einzige bist, die weiß was hier los ist, sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit."  
Haruka erzählte ihr so knapp wie möglich von Ryu's Drohung im Park, was sie gehört hatte und von einem ominösen Foto, das sie aus ihrem Versteck heraus nicht hatte sehen können. Und dass sie sie zu Elza gebracht hatte, nachdem Michiru vor ihrem Elternhaus in Tränen ausgebrochen war.  
Als sie ihren Bericht abgeschlossen hatte, ließ Elza sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand fallen und starrte Haruka fassungslos an. „Wieso hat sie mir nichts erzählt?", fragte sie leise.  
„Um dir keine Sorgen zu bereiten.", antwortete Haruka knapp. „Aber was bringt das, wenn Ryu weiterhin seine Spielchen mit ihr treibt? Will sie den ganzen Terror wirklich einfach so über sich ergehen lassen?"  
„Ich muss mit ihr reden. Komm mit!", Elza packte Haruka am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um herauszufinden, wo Michiru hin gegangen war. Als sie etwas zu schwungvoll die Tür des Kunstraums aufschob, blickte Michiru überrascht von ihrer Leinwand auf und hielt inne. Haruka starrte wie gebannt auf das angefangen Kunstwerk. Das Bild war noch lange nicht fertig, doch man konnte anhand der Skizzen bereits einen Blauwal erkennen, der unter einem großen Vollmond rücklings aus dem Wasser sprang. Es war unglaublich, was dieses Mädchen in so kurzer Zeit zustande bringen konnte. Elza machte eine paar schnelle Schritte auf Michiru zu und erinnerte Haruka wieder daran, wieso sie eigentlich hier waren.  
„Wieso hast du mir nichts erzählt?", fuhr Elza ihre Freundin an.  
Michiru, die sofort verstand, worum es ging, funkelte Haruka wütend an. „Du hast versprochen, es für dich zu behalten!"  
„Wieso?", fuhr Elza dazwischen, bevor Haruka etwas erwidern konnte. „Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde! Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er dir gedroht hat? Wenn du nicht endlich etwas dagegen unternimmst, wird das nie ein Ende haben! Verstehst du?! Sie werden nicht von alleine aufhören!"  
Michiru starrte einige lange Sekunden ins Leere, bevor sie Elza ansah. „Ich...", sie schluckte schwer und sah dann zu Boden. „Ich wollte dich nicht noch weiter in die Sache hinein ziehen. Ich komm damit klar. Wirklich."  
„Natürlich.", Elza gab einen abfälligen Ton von sich. „Deswegen brichst du zweimal am selben Abend zusammen. Deswegen packst du deine Sachen und läufst von zu Hause weg. Deswegen verschwindest du jeden Abend für mehrere Stunden in der Schwimmhalle. Weil du mit allem alleine klar kommst. Wann hörst du endlich damit auf, dir selbst etwas vorzumachen?"  
Während Elza sprach, sanken Michiru's Schultern immer weiter nach unten und sie wirkte nun ungewöhnlich klein und hilflos. Von der Stärke, die sie sonst für gewöhnlich ausstrahlte, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Haruka, die immer noch an der Tür stand, trat nun ebenfalls zu den beiden und legte Elza eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube, das reicht jetzt."  
Erst, als Elza sie ansah, bemerkte Haruka die bittere Enttäuschung in ihren Augen. Sie nickte Elza aufmunternd zu. „Würdest du uns bitte einen Moment alleine lassen?"  
Elza sah sie skeptisch an, nickte jedoch und verließ den Raum. „Ich warte im Klassenzimmer auf euch. Die Pause ist sowieso gleich um."  
Haruka wartete, bis Elza die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sah dann zu Michiru, die immer noch mit gesenkten Schultern auf ihre Füße starrte.  
„Hör mal... Wenn du mir schon nichts erzählen möchtest, dann halt wenigstens Elza auf dem Laufenden. Lass wenigstens sie helfen, wenn du mir schon nicht vertrauen kannst."  
Michiru schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dir nicht vertraue, Haruka.", antwortete sie leise. „Es ist nur..."  
Haruka sah sie abwartend an, während die kleinere offenbar nach den richtigen Worten suchte.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du dich so für mich einsetzt, obwohl wir uns kaum kennen. Du weißt gar nichts über mich und trotzdem...", sie brach ab, als ihre Stimme zu versagen drohte.  
Haruka legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte. „Es ist nicht wichtig, wie viel ich über dich weiß oder nicht. Meine Menschenkenntnis reicht aus, um zu erkennen, dass du ein gefühlvoller und liebenswerter Mensch bist und niemals jemandem etwas böses tun würdest. Hier wird ein unfaires Spiel gespielt und ich möchte einfach nur, dass die Verantwortlichen dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden."  
„Wieso sollte jemand so selbstlos sein, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten?", antwortete Michiru leise.  
Haruka blickte nachdenklich auf das türkisblaue Haar und drückte sanft Michiru's Schulter. Dann ließ sie von ihr ab und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. „Die Frage kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten. Ich bin nunmal so.", entgegnete Haruka lächelnd. „Ich hab mich schon immer für die eingesetzt, die unfair behandelt wurden oder in der Unterzahl waren. Das ist im Übrigen auch ein Grund, wieso ich von meiner alten Schule geflogen und im Krankenhaus gelandet bin.", sie lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, als Michiru sie nun endlich ansah und offenbar am Rest dieser Geschichte interessiert war. „Ich hab einen Kerl aus meiner Klasse verteidigt, der wegen seiner guten Noten regelmäßig verprügelt wurde. Irgendwann musste ich mich auf dem Heimweg alleine mit drei von ihnen anlegen und hab natürlich gnadenlos versagt. Gedankt wurde mir mein Einsatz nie, doch ich bereue nicht, es getan zu haben. Klingt merkwürdig, ich weiß. Aber das ist nunmal die Art, wie ich solche Dinge regle."  
Michiru sah sie lange schweigend an. Auch Haruka hatte dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen und ließ ihr die Möglichkeit, ihre Worte sacken zu lassen.  
„Haruka...", begann Michiru unschlüssig und vergrub ihre Fingernägel in ihrem Oberarm. „Lass uns nach dem Unterricht in Ruhe darüber sprechen. Das heißt, wenn du später ein wenig Zeit hast."  
„Natürlich." die Blondine nickte und zwinkerte Michiru aufmunternd zu. „Ich hab alle Zeit der Welt."  
Michiru rang sich ein Lächeln ab und trat einen Schritt auf Haruka zu. „Ich will dir wirklich vertrauen, Haruka. Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich deine Hilfe sehr schätze."  
Einen Augenblick lang hatte Haruka den Eindruck, Michiru würde ihr jeden Moment um den Hals fallen. Doch entweder hatte sie sich getäuscht oder Michiru hatte es sich in letzter Sekunde anders überlegt, denn es geschah nichts dergleichen.  
Haruka erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und für einige lange Sekunden sahen sie sich schweigend in die Augen. Haruka verlor sich geradezu in dem tiefen blauen Ozean, den die Augen dieses Mädchens widerspiegelten und sie fühlte, dass ein weiteres großes Stück der unsichtbaren Mauer, die Michiru um sich herum errichtet hatte, gefallen war. Haruka kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an, ihre Wange zu berühren und über ihr weiches Haar zu streicheln, wie sie es einige Tage zuvor in ihrem Auto getan hatte, um sie zu beruhigen.  
„Wir sollten langsam zurück ins Klassenzimmer.", Michiru zwang sich, ihren Blick von Haruka's grauen Augen loszureißen und wandte sich ab.  
„Ja. Natürlich.", Haruka nickte schnell und warf einen letzten Blick auf das angefangene Gemälde. „Du hast übrigens bemerkenswerte Talente. Geige spielen, malen, eine halbe Ewigkeit unter Wasser die Luft anhalten... Hast du noch mehr Überraschungen auf Lager?"  
Michiru sah sie ein wenig verwundert an, dann kicherte sie leise, während sie durch den Raum ging und öffnete die Tür. „Vielleicht gibt es noch das ein oder andere..."  
Haruka zog einen Schmollmund und folgte ihr. „Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal weniger geheimnisvoll sein?", sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat an Michiru's Seite. Die kleinere sah zu ihr auf und lächelte sie an. Es war ein ehrliches Lächeln und Haruka war unglaublich erleichtert darüber, dass Michiru ihr nun offenbar endlich etwas mehr Vertrauen entgegenbringen wollte.

Elza sah die beiden aufmerksam an, als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten und Michiru nickte ihr lächelnd zu, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass alles in Ordnung war. Die rothaarige nickte beruhigt und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Und ich hatte schon Angst, ihr zerfleischt euch da drin.", scherzte sie. Haruka lachte auf und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Nicht doch. Wir sind ein Herz und eine Seele."  
Michiru zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Haruka skeptisch an. Diese hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste frech. „Schon gut, schon gut! Zumindest kann man sagen, wir verstehen uns so gut, dass wir uns nicht gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen. Besser?"  
„Besser.", antwortete Michiru belustigt.  
Elza sah ihre beiden Freundinnen zufrieden an und nickte anerkennend. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Haruka es tatsächlich so schnell schaffen würde, Michiru aufzuheitern. Und was auch immer zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, sie merkte deutlich, wie das Band zwischen ihnen zunehmend stärker wurde.  
Nun wandte sich Michiru Elza zu und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir Leid, Elza."  
Ihre Freundin verzog das Gesicht und winkte ab. „Schon gut. Aber versprich mir, dass du mir in Zukunft sofort erzählst, wenn irgendwas passiert!"  
„Das werde ich.", antwortete Michiru und lächelte dankbar.  
Die Schulglocke unterbrach das darauf folgende beinahe peinliche Schweigen und nahezu zeitgleich betrat der Klassenlehrer den Raum. Auch die restlichen Schüler – darunter Akira und Yuriko – kamen zurück und nahmen ihre Plätze ein.  
Yamagawa legte einen Stapel Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und sah in die Klasse. „Wie Sie alle wissen, findet in weniger als zwei Wochen das Sommerfest statt. Dafür bedarf es noch einiger Vorbereitung. Es wurde entschieden, dass diese Klasse gemeinsam mit zwei anderen ein Café eröffnet und die Gäste mit Kaffee, Tee und Kuchen versorgt. Wir erwarten eine Menge Schüler, Eltern und andere Familienangehörige und hoffen, Sie vertreten diese Schule würdig nach außen."  
Ein leises, aufgeregtes Murmeln ging durch den Klassenraum. „Daran hatte ich überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht.", flüsterte Haruka leise und wechselte einen missmutigen Blick mit Michiru, die ebenso wenig begeistert wirkte, wie sie selbst.  
Während Yamagawa in Planungs-Diskussionen verfiel, zog Michiru ein Stück Papier und einen Stift hervor und reichte Haruka kurz darauf eine fein säuberlich geschriebene Nachricht. Diese griff in einem unbeobachteten Moment schnell nach dem Zettel und legte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch.  
_„Hast du Lust, es nach dem Unterricht einmal mit unserem geplanten Duett zu versuchen?"  
_Ein breites Lächeln huschte über Haruka's Gesicht und sie nickte Michiru begeistert zu, was mit einem freundlichen Lächeln beantwortet wurde.  
Den Rest des Nachmittags konnte Haruka es kaum erwarten, bis der Unterricht endlich vorbei war. Sie hatte gemischte Gefühle, was das vereinbarte Treffen mit Michiru anging. Zum einen würde sie hoffentlich endlich erfahren, was es mit diesem ganzen Terror auf sich hatte. Zum anderen bekam sie endlich die Gelegenheit, mit Michiru ein gemeinsames Hobby auszuüben. Und außer ihnen würde wohl niemand dort sein.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie es kürzlich im Park und zuvor in der Mittagspause genossen hatte, mit ihr allein zu sein, wenn es auch nicht lange war. Ohne es zu bemerken, wanderte ihr Blick erneut zu Michiru hinüber, die nun wie so oft aus dem Fenster blickte. Haruka's Augen wanderten über das lange, wellige Haar nach unten, über ihre Hüfte und ihre schlanken Beine. Dann ertappte sie sich dabei, wie ihr Blick am Saum ihres Rockes hängen blieb und sie zwang sich, wieder nach vorne zu sehen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes zu lenken.

Nach nicht enden wollenden Stunden war es endlich soweit und die Schulglocke entließ sie aus dem langweiligen Unterricht. Haruka, die nicht wollte, dass Michiru ihre Ungeduld bemerkte, zwang sich sitzen zu bleiben und nicht sofort von ihrem Stuhl aufzuspringen.  
Im Gegensatz zu Elza, die schnell ihre Sachen packte und zu Michiru's Tisch sprang. „Wie sieht es aus? Heute wieder Schwimmtraining?"  
Michiru schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte schwach. Den Rest ihrer Unterhaltung konnte Haruka nicht verstehen, da Michiru ihre Stimme gesenkt hatte und Elza ihr nun genau so leise antwortete. Dann sah Elza überrascht zu Haruka, zuckte die Achseln und nickte Michiru ermutigend zu. „Ich werd noch ein wenig trainieren und fahre dann nach Hause. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest. Bis morgen, Haruka.", verabschiedete sie sich und klopfte der Blondine im vorbeigehen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Dann warf sie sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und verschwand.  
Michiru trat an Haruka's Seite, die nun endlich ebenfalls aufstand, um sich mit Akira's und Yuriko's gehässigen Blicken im Rücken mit Michiru auf den Weg zum Musikraum zu machen. Sie beide ignorierten die Mädchen und liefen schweigend den langen Gang entlang. Haruka wusste nicht, wo der Musikraum sich befand, doch was das anging, vertraute sie ganz auf die Führung ihrer Begleitung. Nachdem das kleinere Mädchen einen kurzen Umweg gemacht hatte, um ihre Geige aus ihrem Spind zu holen, betraten sie kurz darauf ein geräumiges Zimmer mit einer kleinen Tribüne, auf der ein großer schwarzer Flügel stand. Dieser fiel Haruka als erstes ins Auge, bevor sie einige Notenständer bemerkte, die an der Wand entlang ordentlich aneinander gereiht waren. In der gegenüberliegenden Ecke stand ein mit einer Nylonplane abgedecktes Schlagzeug und in einem Schrank dahinter lagen einige kleinere Percussion-Instrumente.  
Michiru trat neben den Flügel und stellte behutsam ihren Geigenkoffer daneben auf dem Boden ab. Dann wandte sie sich um und beobachtete Haruka, die langsam durch den Raum spazierte und sich immer noch umsah. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Raum so groß sein würde.", sagte Haruka bewundernd und wandte sich Michiru zu. „Der meiner alten Schule war gerade mal halb so groß. Allerdings kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass es dort viele Schüler gab, die überhaupt jemals ein Instrument in der Hand hatten."  
Michiru lachte leise auf, als sie den Sarkasmus in Haruka's Stimme bemerkte. „Du scheinst wirklich nicht viel von deiner alten Schulte zu halten."  
Die Größere zog eine Augenbraue hoch und trat auf das Podest und neben Michiru. „Ernsthaft? Ich halte von dieser Schule noch viel weniger als '_nicht viel_'. Manchmal kam man sich vor, wie im Irrenhaus. Oder im Knast.", ein verbitterter Unterton lag in ihrer Stimme.  
Michiru sah sie ein wenig frech an. „Und hier ist es besser?"  
Haruka schnaubte belustigt und grinste schief. „Zumindest gibt es hier ein paar wenige Leute, die etwas im Kopf haben und mit denen man vernünftige Unterhaltungen führen kann. Obwohl eine gewisse Person aus meiner neuen Klasse ziemlich anstrengend und dickköpfig ist.", Haruka grinste frech, als Michiru ihr einen empörten Blick zuwarf.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wen du meinst.", entgegnete die Kleinere, während sie sich gegen den Flügel lehnte.  
Haruka lachte leise und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Dann streng dein kluges Köpfchen mal ein wenig an. Vielleicht kommst du von selbst drauf."  
Michiru sah sie eine Weile lang schweigend an. Dann lächelte sie und ein Hauch von Verlegenheit huschte über ihr Gesicht. Haruka erwiderte ihr Lächeln und erneut drohte sie in diesem tiefblauen Meer zu versinken. Je länger sie so dastanden, desto stärker wurde ihr Eindruck, in Michiru's Augen so etwas wie Sehnsucht zu erkennen. Ein stummes Flehen nach Nähe und Geborgenheit. Doch bevor Haruka weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, unterbrach Michiru abrupt den Blickkontakt, ging langsam zu einem der Regale und zog ein Notenheft hervor. Dann kam sie zurück und drückte es Haruka in die Hand. „Findest du hier drin irgendwas, was du spielen kannst?"  
Ein wenig zerstreut setzte Haruka sich auf den kleinen Schemel vor dem Flügel und blätterte in dem dünnen Heft herum, bis sie schließlich ein Lied erblickte, das sie bereits vor einigen Jahren für einen Auftritt der Theatergruppe ihrer alten Schule hatte lernen müssen. Sie überflog die Noten und war sich sicher, dass sie es damals viel zu oft geübt hatte, als dass sie dieses Stück je wieder verlernen konnte. Neugierig blickte Michiru ihr über die Schulter, um herauszufinden, welches der Lieder Haruka's Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Haruka hatte nicht bemerkt, wie nah Michiru ihr gekommen war und als sie sich zu ihr umdrehte und ihre Gesichter sich beinahe berührten, erstarrte sie für einen Moment. Dann räusperte sie sich und deutete auf die aufgeschlagene Seite in ihrer Hand. „Wie wäre es damit?"  
Michiru's Augen ruhten für einige Sekunden auf den Noten. Dann nickte sie und lächelte sanft. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine Vorliebe für derart romantischen Lieder hast."  
Haruka lachte verlegen auf und rieb sich über den Hinterkopf. „Das ist eines der wenigen Stücke, die ich im Schlaf spielen kann."  
Michiru's Lächeln wurde breiter und sie warf einen letzten Blick auf den Titel des Liedes, bevor sie ihre Geige aus ihrem Koffer befreite und wieder neben Haruka trat.  
„_Love Story_".  
Haruka wusste, dass es möglicherweise kein passender Titel für ihre momentane Situation war. Doch etwas in ihr bestand darauf, dieses Stück mit Michiru zu spielen. Sie wusste bereits, wie viel Gefühl dieses Mädchen in die Musik steckte und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als nur ein einziges Mal Teil dieser wunderbaren Welt zu sein, in die Michiru sich immer wieder zurück zog.  
Als sie sich versichert hatten, dass das Klavier richtig gestimmt war, begannen sie zu spielen. Es war eine traurige und melancholische Melodie. Doch gleichzeitig war sie auch beruhigend und als Michiru's Geige sich dem Klavier anschloss, hatte Haruka das Gefühl, sie hätten schon ewig zusammen gespielt. Es war nicht allein die Tatsache, dass sie beide dieses Stück auswendig kannten. Es lag auch nicht daran, dass sie beide ein musikalisches Talent an den Tag legten. Viel mehr war es ihr Einklang miteinander, der sie sich gegenseitig perfekt ergänzen ließ. Sanfte Geigentöne schmiegten sich zwischen die oft so bestimmenden Klaviertöne und sie verschmolzen zu einem ganzen, einer wunderbaren Melodie, die ihnen beiden so vertraut war und sich doch noch nie so wirklich angefühlt hatte. Keine von ihnen benötigte die Noten, die vor Haruka aufgeschlagen waren. Sie beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und versanken in einem Meer von Gefühlen.  
Zu Haruka's Bedauern war es ein ziemlich kurzes Lied und so ließen sie nur wenige Minuten später die letzten Töne ausklingen. Als sie langsam ihre Augen wieder geöffnet hatten, rührte sich eine Zeit lang keine von ihnen, aus Angst, den Zauber zu brechen der sich über sie gelegt hatte.  
Nach einer Weile drehte Haruka sich langsam zu Michiru um, die ihre Geige inzwischen hatte sinken lassen. Ein Haruka inzwischen nur allzu bekannter Glanz lag in den großen dunkelblauen Augen und ohne darüber nachzudenken, sprang sie auf und schlang fest beide Arme um den zierlichen Körper, als ihre Gefühle Michiru erneut zu überwältigen drohten. „Es ist in Ordnung.", flüsterte Haruka beruhigend und legte sanft ihr Kinn auf dem Kopf der Kleineren ab. Michiru vergrub ihr Gesicht in Haruka's Schulter und nickte kaum merklich. Beruhigend strich Haruka ihr über den Rücken. Dann schob sie Michiru ein Stück von sich und lächelte zu ihr hinunter. „Wir sollten das bei Gelegenheit unbedingt wiederholen."  
Michiru wischte sich schnell mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und nickte erneut, diesmal etwas deutlicher. Dann sah sie zu Haruka auf und atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich denke, ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig."  
Haruka nickte knapp, strich ihr ein letztes Mal über den Arm und ließ dann von ihr ab.  
Michiru legte ihre Geige auf den Flügel und trat ans Fenster, um Haruka's Blicken auszuweichen.  
Nur zögernd begann sie, ihr von den Geschehnissen der letzten Wochen zu berichten. Haruka blieb die ganze Zeit über reglos hinter ihr stehen und ihre Mine verfinsterte sich zunehmend, je länger Michiru sprach und ihre Stimme mit der Zeit mehr und mehr an Emotionen verlor. Grauenvolle Bilder spielten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge ab und sie ballte so fest die Fäuste, dass sich ihre Fingernägel schmerzhaft in ihre Handflächen bohrten.  
„Nachdem ich Elza versichert habe, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, fuhr ich nach Hause und wollte alldem mit einer Hand voll Schlaftabletten ein Ende setzen. Doch meine Eltern fanden mich rechtzeitig und riefen den Notarzt. Ich weiß, wie dumm das von mir war... Aber ich sah einfach keinen anderen Ausweg.", beendete Michiru ihren Bericht und wandte sich langsam wieder Haruka zu, deren Augen vor Wut brannten. Haruka wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte; ob sie überhaupt etwas sagen sollte. Noch immer hallten die Worte der Kleineren in ihrem Kopf wider und unablässig sah sie diese Bilder vor sich, als hätte sie all das eben gehörte mit eigenen Augen beobachtet.  
Michiru kam langsam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und blieb unmittelbar vor ihr stehen.  
„Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Jetzt, wo du die Wahrheit kennst?", fragte sie verbittert und mit versteinerter Mine.  
Haruka schluckte schwer. „Nein, ich...", nun war sie es, die dem Blick der Kleineren auswich. „Ich hatte nicht das Recht, dich dazu zu drängen, all das noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. Es tut mir Leid."  
Michiru's ausdrucksloser Blick wich einem schwachen Lächeln. „Ich komme sowieso nicht dagegen an. Ihre hasserfüllten Blicke verfolgen mich.", antwortete sie leise. „Ich träume davon. Immer und immer wieder."  
„Aber... Wieso?", Haruka blickte auf und sah Michiru erneut in die Augen. „Wieso hast du es niemandem erzählt? Wieso suchst du dir keine Hilfe? Die Polizei. Oder wenigstens den Schuldirektor.", sie verstummte, als Michiru entschlossen den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Was würde das bringen?", fragte die kleinere nun beinahe flüsternd. „Die Polizei wird nichts unternehmen, solange nichts schlimmeres passiert. Und der Direktor... Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich von ihm in die Schranken weisen lassen. Selbst, wenn er sie der Schule verweisen würde, würde es sie nicht zwingend von mir fern halten."  
„Aber du hast ihnen doch nichts getan! Was gibt ihnen das Recht, dich so zu behandeln?", fiel Haruka ihr ins Wort.  
„Das tut nichts zur Sache, Haruka. Sie hassen mich. Und sie haben beschlossen, mich in die Knie zu zwingen. Koste es, was es wolle.", Michiru seufzte leise. „Deswegen möchte ich nicht, dass du dich weiter in diese Sache einmischt. Wer weiß, wozu sie noch fähig sind."  
„Hör mal, Michiru." Haruka legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern des Mädchens und sah sie eindringlich an. „Es ist mir egal, wie sehr du dich dagegen sträubst. Und wie du weißt, ist es mir egal, wenn andere auf mich einprügeln. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass diese Bastarde dich weiter wie Dreck behandeln! Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass ich einfach so weg sehen werde, täuscht du dich ganz gewaltig! Erst recht, nachdem ich all das gehört habe."  
Michiru blinzelte ein paar Mal, um gegen die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen anzukämpfen. Dann sah sie zu Boden und nickte knapp. „Ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest.", trotz ihres Flüsterns entging Haruka das Beben in ihrer Stimme nicht. Sie verstärkte den Griff um die Schultern der Kleineren und sah liebevoll auf sie herab. „Hör mir gut zu. Und egal was passiert, denk immer an das, was ich dir jetzt sage.", Michiru sah zögernd auf und Haruka legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Wange. Die weiche Haut unter ihren Fingern zu spüren, ohne dass das Mädchen sich dagegen wehrte, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. „Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch, Michiru. Und ganz gleich, was diese Nichtsnutze oder deine Eltern oder irgendjemand sonst sagt... Du bist um so vieles mehr wert, als sie alle zusammen. Du bist stark, intelligent und du weißt, was du willst. Und du folgst deinem eigenen Weg. Und all das macht dich zu etwas ganz besonderem."  
Michiru schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Unaufhaltsam hatten sich ihre dunklen Augen erneut mit Tränen gefüllt. „Ich bin nicht stark. Und schon gar nicht bin ich irgendwas besonderes.", ein leichtes Beben fuhr durch ihren Körper und erneut zog Haruka sie fest an sich. Diesmal kämpfte Michiru kurzzeitig dagegen an, sich zum wiederholten Male in den Arm nehmen zu lassen, gab dann aber schließlich doch nach. „Ich habe meine Eltern enttäuscht. Und offenbar bin ich auch nicht besonders intelligent, wenn ich mich ohne weiter nachzudenken auf jemanden einlasse, der nur seine Spielchen mit mir treibt. Aber...", sie Schluckte schwer und nach kurzem Zögern legte sie ihre Hand auf Haruka's Oberarm. „Es fühlte sich einfach gut an, im Arm gehalten zu werden. Es fühlte sich gut an, endlich als der Mensch gesehen zu werden, der ich wirklich bin. Ich dachte wirklich, es wäre ihr ernst mit mir." Haruka verstärkte ihre Umarmung, als das Zittern in Michiru's zierlichem Körper zunahm. „Und all das... Alles was sie getan haben... Nichts schmerzt so sehr, wie die Erkenntnis, dass es nur eine Illusion war. All die Zärtlichkeiten, die netten Worte, die Zeit dir wir miteinander verbracht haben. Eine einzige Lüge. Ich bin für sie nichts weiter als ein wertloses Spielzeug, das man mit Füßen treten kann, wenn es ausgedient hat."  
Zärtlich strich Haruka über das weiche Haar, während Michiru ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Enttäuschung endlich freien Lauf ließ. Sie wusste, dass sie nun nichts sagen konnte, was das Mädchen beruhigen würde. Doch genau so gut wusste sie, dass es ihr nur gut tun würde, sich endlich alles von der Seele zu reden, was sie so lange in sich hinein gefressen hatte. Und auf einmal war sie sich sicher, dass Michiru Elza nie auf diese Weise offenbart hatte, wie sie wirklich über diese ganze Sache dachte. Wie sie wirklich fühlte.  
Sie vergrub ihre Hand in Michiru's Haar und die kleinere schmiegte sich fest an sie.  
Viele lange Minuten verharrten sie in dieser Position, bis Michiru sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Haruka kraulte ihr sanft durchs Haar und hielt sie weiterhin fest an sich gedrückt. Die ganze Zeit über kreisten ihre Gedanken um das eben Gehörte und mehr denn je verspürte sie den Drang danach, dieser intriganten Gruppe alles heimzuzahlen, was sie Michiru angetan hatten.  
Sie lockerte ihre Umarmung, als Michiru sich zaghaft von ihr löste und sich erneut mit dem Ärmel Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. „So viel zu meiner Stärke...", sagte sie sarkastisch. Haruka lächelte zu ihr hinab und strich ein letztes Mal über ihr Haar. Dann zog sie langsam ihre Hand zurück. „Es hat nichts mit Stärke oder Schwäche zu tun, wenn man seinen Gefühlen auch mal freien Lauf lässt."  
Michiru sah nun ein wenig skeptisch zu ihr auf. „Und sicher erzählst du mir gleich, wie oft _du_ dich jemandem in die Arme wirfst und genau so erbärmlich bist, wie ich gerade."  
„Du bist nicht erbärmlich!", widersprach Haruka scharf. „Hör auf damit, dich ständig selbst schlecht zu machen."  
„Aber es ist doch die W-"  
Ehe Haruka sich darüber bewusst war, was sie tat, hatte sie ihre Hände an Michiru's Wangen gelegt, sie zu sich gezogen und brachte sie mit einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss zum Schweigen. „Hör auf...", wiederholte sie leise in den Kuss, während ihre Finger sanft über Michiru's Wangen strichen. Michiru erstarrte und sah sie mit großen Augen an, bis Haruka's Lippen sich schließlich von den ihren lösten. „Du bist nicht erbärmlich.", flüsterte Haruka, während ihre Finger weiterhin zärtlich über die weiche Haut strichen. „Du bist bewundernswert. Und atemberaubend. Und bereits als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass du etwas ganz besonderes bist. Dass ich dich beschützen und vor weiterem Leid bewahren möchte."  
„Haruka, ich...", Michiru's Stimme versagte und sie senkte ihren Blick, Haruka's warme Hände immer noch an ihren Wangen. „Ich kann nicht-"  
„Ich weiß.", unterbrach Haruka sie ruhig und strich behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Und es ist in Ordnung."  
Sie sprach erst weiter, als Michiru keine Anstalten machte, zu antworten. „Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich jederzeit für dich da bin. Und dass ich es ehrlich meine. Ich könnte dir niemals weh tun."  
Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände sinken und lächelte schwach, erleichtert darüber, dass Michiru offenbar nicht verärgert über den Kuss war. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich nun ein wenig unwohl in ihrer Haut. Sie wusste, dass die Situation mehr als unpassend gewesen war, doch es war einfach so passiert.  
„Vielen Dank..."  
Haruka atmete erleichtert aus, als Michiru endlich das Schweigen brach.  
„Es tut gut zu wissen, dass man nicht allein ist.", fuhr Michiru leise fort. „Aber ich bitte dich noch einmal, halt dich von Akira und den anderen fern. Diese ganze Sache muss nicht schlimmer werden, als sie schon ist."  
„Ich will dir nichts versprechen, was ich nicht halten kann.", antwortete Haruka bestimmt. „Ich werde nichts unternehmen, solange sie dir nicht zu nahe kommen. Aber ein falscher Zug von ihnen und ich werde mich nicht zurück halten."  
Michiru sah sie lange nachdenklich an, bevor sie nickte. Dann lächelte sie und ging langsam an Haruka vorbei, nicht ohne sanft ihren Arm zu streifen, griff nach ihrer Geige und packte sie in ihren Koffer zurück. Auch Haruka lächelte, während sie sie dabei beobachtete.  
„Hast du Lust, noch einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen?", fragte sie vorsichtig und setzte ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf.  
„Gern.", entgegen Haruka's Erwartungen nickte Michiru und sah ihr freudig entgegen.  
Die Größere blinzelte ein paar Mal, überrascht darüber, wie schnell sich die Stimmung dieses Mädchens ändern konnte. Doch dann kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Michiru sicherlich vermeiden wollte, dass sie sich weiter um sie sorgte.  
Ihre Reaktion entlockte Michiru ein leises Lachen. „Was ist? Hattest du erwartet, dass ich ablehne?"  
Haruka räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es überrascht mich nur ein wenig, dass ich nach gerade eben keinen Korb bekomme."  
Michiru kicherte leise und sah sie amüsiert an, ohne ihr darauf zu antworten. Haruka kratzte sich verlegen an der Wange, kehrte Michiru dann den Rücken zu und trat zur Tür. Die Kleinere folgte ihr und gemeinsam verließen sie Seite an Seite das Schulgebäude. Haruka führte sie zu ihrem Auto und nur wenig später saßen sie in einem elegant eingerichteten, ruhigen Café. Keine von ihnen verlor ein weiteres Wort über das, was im Musikraum geschehen war. Doch die Offenheit, mit der Michiru ihr nun gegenüber trat, erweckte in Haruka ein noch stärkeres Gefühl von Zuneigung. Die Distanz, die das Mädchen zuvor zwischen ihnen aufrecht erhalten hatte, war restlos in Vergessenheit geraten und zum ersten Mal erlebte sie Michiru vollkommen natürlich und ohne Furcht, die zu sein, die sie wirklich war.

* * *

Guuut. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel war euch nicht zu langweilig, nachdem in den vorherigen so viel passiert ist.  
Aber die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und so... ;)  
Und langsam war es wirklich an der Zeit, dass Haruka und Michiru sich endlich (wenigstens ein bisschen) näher kommen.  
Bis zum nächsten Mal. ^^


	9. Seite 9

Jupp. Diesmal hab ich ordentlich ran geklotzt und schon den nächsten Part fertig bekommen. ^^  
In diesem Kapitel darf die arme Michiru mal ein wenig ausspannen. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? *grins*

Viel Spaß~ ;D

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (zumindest Haruka und Michiru ^^) - diese sind Naoko Takeuchi vorbehalten.

* * *

Inzwischen waren einige Tage vergangen und die Vorbereitungen für das Sommerfest liefen auf Hochtouren. Nach wie vor war es Michiru's Aufgabe, die Bilder fertig zu stellen, die sie mit Ryu einige Wochen zuvor zu skizzieren begonnen hatte. Die meisten der Entwürfe hatte sie bereits wieder verworfen und stattdessen neue gezeichnet. Sie wollte nichts von alledem mit Ryu oder Yuriko in Verbindung bringen.  
Nach einigen weiteren tiefgründigen Gesprächen mit Haruka gelang es ihr nun endlich, die gehässigen Kommentare der Mädchen größtenteils von sich abprallen zu lassen und hatte einen zunehmend wachsenden Anteil ihres verloren gegangenen Selbstvertrauens wiedererlangt. Zeitgleich war auch ihre Zeichenkunst zurück gekehrt und sie brachte endlich wieder Bilder zu Papier, die sie selbst zufrieden stellten.  
Ein langgezogenes Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen, als sie endlich die letzten Farbstriche auf einem der Bilder erledigt hatte und betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk. Dann stelle sie es zum Trocknen in eine Ecke des Kunstraums zu den anderen Bildern, die dort bereits für das Schulfest gesammelt wurden. Außer ihr waren noch drei weitere Schüler mit dieser Aufgabe betraut. Doch begegnet war sie ihnen bisher nie. Vermutlich malten sie im Gegensatz zu ihr lieber zu Hause, anstatt die Nachmittage im Schulgebäude zu verbringen.  
Michiru war inzwischen wieder in ihr Elternhaus gezogen. Mehr oder weniger. Die Woche bei Elza hatte ihr unglaublich gut getan, doch sie wollte ihrer Freundin nicht weiter zur Last fallen und hatte ihr versichert, dass es für sie in Ordnung war. Und diesmal meinte sie es aufrichtig. Sie fühlte sich nun deutlich stärker und ging ihren Eltern so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg, indem sie oft viel zu früh aus dem Haus ging und nach der Schule lange auswärts blieb. Im Großen und Ganzen betrat sie dieses Haus nur noch zum Schlafen.  
Sie streckte sich kurz, während ihr Blick über die Bilder schweifte. Es fehlten nicht mehr viele, dann war ihre Aufgabe vollendet.  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgeschoben. Michiru wandte sich um und erblickte die Schulärztin.  
„Setsuna-san. Guten Abend.", begrüßte sie sie freundlich und deutete eine höfliche Verbeugung an.  
„Ich wusste doch, ich habe etwas gehört.", Setsuna erwiderte ihr Lächeln und betrat den Raum. „Arbeitest du immer noch an den Bildern für das Sommerfest?"  
Michiru nickte knapp. „Es gibt noch einiges zu tun. Und ich habe es nicht eilig, nach Hause zu kommen."  
Setsuna nickte verständnisvoll und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Dir scheint es inzwischen besser zu gehen. Konntest du deine Probleme mit den anderen aus der Welt schaffen?"  
Michiru zögerte, bevor sie antwortete. Setsuna wusste, dass sie Streit mit ein paar anderen Schülern und ihren Eltern hatte. Doch was tatsächlich geschehen war, hatte sie selbstverständlich nie erfahren. „Ich halte es momentan für besser, ihnen so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und lächelte bedrückt.  
Die junge Schulärztin sah sie verständnisvoll und gleichzeitig ein wenig erleichtert an. „Hauptsache du stehst wieder aufrecht und siehst nach vorn."  
Michiru nickte zuversichtlich. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich nicht alleine mit allem fertig werden muss."  
„Wurde ja auch Zeit, dass du das endlich einsiehst.", ein amüsiertes Grinsen huschte über Setsuna's Gesicht. Michiru kicherte leise. „Besser spät, als nie."  
Ein kurzes Poltern, das durch den Gang hallte und ein darauf folgendes leises Fluchen ließ sie beide aufhorchen und zur Tür sehen. Michiru lächelte unwillkürlich, als sie Haruka's Stimme erkannte und trat an Setsuna vorbei auf den Gang hinaus. Einige Meter von ihr entfernt erblickte sie die Blondine, unter jedem Arm zwei Klappstühle, einige zusammen gelegte Tischdecken über ihrer Schulter und einer Umhängetasche an ihrer Seite. Beim Versuch, eine Tür zu öffnen, war einer der Stühle abgerutscht und gerade versuchte sie verzweifelt, ihn wieder unter ihren Arm zu dem anderen zu klemmen.  
Michiru unterdrückte ein Kichern und trat leise an ihre Seite. „Kann man dir irgendwie behilflich sein?"  
Haruka, die zu sehr mit sich selbst und dem Klappstuhl beschäftigt war, zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass sie nicht alleine war.  
Dann lächelte sie die Kleinere zerknirscht an. „Wenn du so gütig wärst, mir die Tür zu öffnen, wäre mir schon sehr geholfen."  
Michiru konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, nickte jedoch und öffnete Haruka die Tür. Und bevor diese protestieren konnte, nahm sie ihr zwei der Stühle ab und brachte sie in den Raum. „Wieso trägst du auch so viel auf einmal?", fragte sie amüsiert, als Haruka ein wenig unbeholfen durch die Tür wankte, die Stühle gegen die Wand zu den anderen lehnte und die Umhängetasche mit einem leisen Klappern auf dem Boden absetzte. Die Tischdecken legte sie auf einem der Tische ab und massierte sich kurz mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Schultern, bevor sie Michiru ansah und antwortete. „Weil mir das immer noch lieber ist, als irgendwo zu sitzen und Deko zu basteln. Also mache ich mich anderweitig nützlich."  
Michiru lachte auf und trat auf sie zu. „Gibt es noch mehr, was hier her gebracht werden muss?"  
Haruka zuckte die Achseln. „Nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Aber das kann bis morgen warten." Sie blinzelte überrascht, als plötzlich noch jemand den Kopf in den Raum streckte. „Oh, Sie sind auch noch hier? Um diese Uhrzeit?", Haruka sah Setsuna erstaunt an.  
Diese nickte lächelnd. „Ich wurde gebeten, hin und wieder einen kleinen Rundgang zu machen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Aber wie ich sehe, ist hier alles in Ordnung und ich kann euch getrost alleine lassen." Ein verräterisches Zucken huschte über ihre Lippen und Michiru sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Setsuna zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und verschwand mit einem melodischen „Bis morgen." auf den Gang. Ihre Schritte hallten leise an den Wänden entlang, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummten.  
Haruka's fragenden Blick beantwortete Michiru nur mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken. Offenbar hatte die Schulärztin sich mehr zusammen gereimt, als sie tatsächlich wissen musste. Michiru sah zu Haruka auf, die sie nun liebevoll anlächelte. Inzwischen hatte sie sich so sehr an diesen Blick gewöhnt, dass es für sie vollkommen natürlich war, ihn zu erwidern. Oft brauchte es nicht viele Worte, wenn sie miteinander alleine waren. Manchmal saßen sie nur schweigend da und genossen die Anwesenheit der jeweils anderen. Manchmal beobachtete Haruka sie gedankenverloren beim Malen oder Geige spielen und hin und wieder trafen sie sich im Musikraum, um gemeinsam zu spielen. Letzteres kam jedoch nicht allzu häufig vor. Zwischen ihnen bestand ein unausgesprochenes Einverständnis darüber, dass dies etwas besonderes bleiben sollte.  
Michiru blickte in diese grauen Augen, die so viel Zuneigung und Verständnis ausstrahlten und ihr in letzter Zeit so viel Halt gegeben hatten. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, Haruka würde sie erneut in den Arm nehmen. Doch seitdem war nichts mehr dergleichen geschehen. Sie hatte ihr deutlich gemacht, dass sie noch nicht bereit für etwas war, das über Freundschaft hinaus ging und Haruka hatte es akzeptiert.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu Haruka's Lippen, die sanft lächelten und widerstand nur mit Mühe der Versuchung, sie zu berühren. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Dann zwang sie sich, Haruka wieder in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte die Größere und sah sie prüfend an.  
„Ja." Michiru nickte schnell. „Alles in Ordnung.", sie zwang sich ein Lächeln auf und trat an Haruka vorbei auf die Tür zu. „Ich bin nur ein wenig müde, das ist alles."  
„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", Haruka folgte ihr auf den Gang und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Michiru wandte sich zu ihr um und sah sie erneut lange schweigend an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und lächelte dankbar. „Ich wollte vorher noch irgendwo eine Kleinigkeit essen. Danach kann ich die Höhle des Löwen immer noch betreten.", sie versuchte, fröhlich zu klingen, doch Haruka kannte sie inzwischen besser.  
„Wenn du willst...", Haruka überlegte kurz, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Meine Eltern sind diese Woche bei meinen Großeltern in Kyoto. Wenn du möchtest, koch ich uns etwas und bring dich danach nach Hause. Oder wir machen uns einen gemütlichen Abend und schauen ein paar Filme. Natürlich nur, wenn du Lust hast."  
Michiru's Herz machte einen unnatürlichen Satz und sie sah Haruka mit großen Augen an.  
Etwas in ihr protestierte heftig dagegen, dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Sie schob diesen Gedanken beiseite und nickte knapp. „Wenn es dir keine Umstände bereitet... Sehr gerne."  
Haruka lächelte freudig und schlug die Hände zusammen. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Ich mache das beste indische Curry, das du in ganz Toyko finden kannst!"  
„Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt.", Michiru kicherte leise und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen.  
Sie waren nur Freunde. Also war es in Ordnung. Immer wieder rief sie sich diese Worte ins Gedächtnis, während sie Haruka zu ihrem Auto begleitete.

.

„Bitte schön. Bedien dich!", Haruka grinste breit, als sie einen großen Topf Curry in der Mitte des Tisches abstellte. Michiru reckte ihren Hals und warf einen neugierigen Blick hinein. „Zumindest riecht es schon mal vielversprechend.", sie grinste neckisch, als Haruka ihr einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zuwarf und dann ebenfalls grinste. „Ich hoffe, ich werde deinem Gourmet-Gaumen gerecht."  
„So verwöhnt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.", lachte Michiru und hielt ihren Teller hoch, als Haruka ihr mit einer höflichen Geste anbot, ihn für sie zu füllen.  
Anschließend füllte sie ihren eigenen und sie begannen zu essen.  
„Du hast wirklich nicht zu viel versprochen.", lächelte Michiru und Haruka grinste zufrieden. „Freut mich. Vielleicht beehrst du mich in Zukunft ja öfter mit deiner Anwesenheit."  
Michiru kicherte leise und nickte zustimmend. „Wenn du immer so gastfreundlich bist, gern."  
Nach dem Essen stellte Haruka den Topf auf den Herd zurück und räumte gemeinsam mit Michiru das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Dann wandte sie sich der Kleineren zu. „Und nun? Möchtest du mir noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten oder soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?"  
Michiru lächelte sanft. Haruka wusste, dass dem Mädchen alles lieber war, als nach Hause zu gehen. „Ich bleibe gern noch eine Weile."  
Haruka erwiderte ihr Lächeln und geleitete sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie zwei Gläser und eine Auswahl an Wasser und diversen Fruchtsäften auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Mein Vater ist leidenschaftlicher Sammler von Filmen.", sie öffnete die Schiebetür eines zimmer-hohen Schranks und offenbarte die stolze Sammlung ihres Vaters. „Such dir einen aus."  
Michiru staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die Menge an DVDs sah, trat an Haruka's Seite und ließ langsam ihren Blick über die Titel wandern. Von Action über Horror zu Komödien bis hin zu Liebesfilmen war alles vertreten; was die Auswahl nicht gerade einfach machte. Obgleich Michiru sich von Action- und Horrorfilmen vornehmlich distanzierte. Da sie vermutete, dass Haruka kein sonderlich großer Fan von romantischen Schnulzen war, entschied sie sich für eine Liebeskomödie. Haruka stimmte zu und kurz darauf hatten sie es sich auf dem breiten Sofa bequem gemacht und den Film gestartet.  
Haruka ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit immer häufiger Michiru widmete, anstatt dem Film. Immer wieder warf sie ihr kurze Seitenblicke zu und lächelte zufrieden, als sie den entspannten Ausdruck auf Michiru's Gesicht bemerkte. Sie schien sich vollkommen wohl zu fühlen und hin und wieder kicherte sie amüsiert, als die Komödie erfolgreich ihre Aufgabe erfüllte, die Zuschauer zum Lachen zu bringen. Dann, als Haruka einmal vergaß, in Michiru's Gelächter einzustimmen, um zu verbergen, dass sie dem Film ein weiteres Mal keine Beachtung schenkte, blickte das Mädchen zu ihr hinüber und blinzelte überrascht. Haruka versäumte es, rechtzeitig weg zu sehen und so blickten sie sich nun tief in die Augen, ihre Gesichter so nah, dass sie Michiru's warmen Atem fühlen konnte. Das tiefe blaue Meer in ihren Augen, das ihr inzwischen so vertraut war, glänzte im Schein des Fernsehers, der nun als einzige Lichtquelle diente, nachdem die Sonne bereits untergegangen war. Haruka's Herz pochte laut in ihrer Brust, als Michiru's Lippen sich langsam voneinander lösten und die Kleinere sie mit ihren großen dunklen Augen beinahe erwartungsvoll ansah. Haruka versuchte sich krampfhaft einzureden, dass sie sich die Sehnsucht und die Erwartung in Michiru's Blick nur einbildete. Doch ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, zog Michiru sie an ihrem Hemdkragen zu sich und presste ihre Lippen auf die Haruka's.  
Ihr Herz machte einen gewaltigen Satz, als ihr bewusst wurde, was da gerade passierte und sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie langsam ihre Arme um Michiru legte und zärtlich mit ihrer Zunge über Michiru's weiche Lippen strich. Die Kleinere öffnete langsam ihren Mund und ließ Haruka gewähren. Sanfte Finger glitten über ihre Arme nach oben über ihren Hals und durch das kurze blonde Haar und vergruben sich darin, während Michiru sich fest in Haruka's Umarmung schmiegte. Haruka strich behutsam über ihren Rücken und durch das geschmeidige lange Haar, ohne es zu wagen, den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Ein unbekanntes Glücksgefühl übermannte sie und sie ließ jegliche Vernunft fallen, als eine warme Hand sich ihren Weg unter ihr Hemd bahnte und zärtlich ihren nackte Haut berührte. Haruka entwich ein leises Seufzen, als Michiru ihren Kuss für eine lange Sekunde unterbrach, um sich ein Stück aufzusetzen und ihn anschließend fortzuführen. Ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in Haruka's Körper aus und sie kämpfte dagegen an, das Mädchen an den Schultern zu packen und einfach über sie herzufallen. Doch sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen und auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie etwas tun, das Michiru möglicherweise verunsichern würde.  
Michiru kroch ein Stück zu ihr hinauf, sodass sie nun neben Haruka auf dem Sofa kniete und sah sie einen Moment lang mit glasigen Augen an. Dann zog sie ihre Hand langsam zurück und begann, die Knöpfte an Haruka's Hemd zu öffnen. Haruka legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte leise, als sie erneut die warmen zärtlichen Finger auf ihrer Haut spürte. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in dem welligen Haar und zog Michiru zu sich, um sie erneut zu küssen. Die Kleinere ließ sie widerstandslos gewähren. Gleichzeitig schob sie langsam das Hemd über Haruka's Schultern nach unten und jagte eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über den muskulösen Körper, während ihre Fingerspitzen zärtlich dem weichen Stoff nach unten folgten. Haruka zog ihre Hände aus den Ärmeln und begann nun ihrerseits, sich an den Knöpfen von Michiru's Bluse zu schaffen zu machen. Geschickt öffnete sie einen nach dem anderen und entblößte Stück für Stück die helle Haut, die darunter verborgen lag. Langsam tasteten sich ihre Finger über die weiche Haut und begannen, den zierlichen Körper zu erforschen. Ihre Hände glitten über Michiru's Hüften nach oben, über ihren Rücken und mit einem weiteren geschickten Handgriff öffnete sie den Verschluss des schwarzen BH's. Dann legte sie ihre Hände um die schlanken Hüften und zog Michiru auf ihren Schoß, während sie zärtliche Küsse auf ihr Schlüsselbein hauchte und ihre Lippen langsam tiefer wandern ließ. Michiru atmete hörbar aus und vergrub ihre Hände in Haruka's Haar, als deren Finger zärtlich über ihre Hüften nach oben strichen, um sich kurz darauf endlich der störenden Kleidung zu entledigen. Achtlos wurde alles zu Boden fallen gelassen und Haruka's Hände und Lippen konnten uneingeschränkt ihre Erkundung fortsetzen. Sie küsste jeden Zentimeter, den sie in dieser Position erreichen konnte und Michiru's betörender Duft raubte ihre alle Sinne. Behutsam strich sie über Michiru's Rücken, ihre Arme und schließlich ihre Wangen, als sie zu der Kleineren aufsah. Dann lächelten sie beide sanft und erneut vereinigten sich ihre Lippen miteinander. Haruka versank in einem Gefühl vollkommener Geborgenheit. Ihre Hand wanderte über Michiru's Arm nach oben und blieb schließlich auf ihrer Brust liegen. Ihre Finger liebkosten zärtlich die weiche Haut und sie lächelte in den Kuss, als Michiru leise aufstöhnte. Haruka's Finger kreisten nun behutsam über die empfindlichsten Stellen ihres Oberkörpers und Michiru's Finger krallten sich sanft in Haruka's Nacken.  
Haruka schlang fest beide Arme um Michiru's Rücken, erhob sich ein Stück und ließ Michiru vorsichtig auf das Sofa sinken, sodass diese nun auf dem Rücken lag, ihre Arme immer noch fest um Haruka's Nacken geschlungen. Haruka kniete über ihr und verteilte weitere sanfte Küsse auf ihrem gesamten Oberkörper, während ihre Hand nun langsam unter Michiru's Rock glitt und für eine Weile auf ihrem Oberschenkel ruhte, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte. Behutsam tastete sie sich weiter nach oben, bis sie über den weichen Stoff ihres Slips strich. Michiru seufzte leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, was Haruka mit einem liebevollen Lächeln beantwortete und ihren Finger erneut über den seidigen Stoff gleiten ließ. Dann öffnete sie den Reißverschluss an der Seite des Rockes und begann, ihn langsam über die schlanken Beine nach unten zu ziehen. Michiru unterstützte sie dabei, indem sie ihr Becken ein wenig anhob. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Atem wurde zunehmend schwerer. Wie gebannt starrte Haruka auf ihren nun beinahe vollständig entblößten Körper. Die helle Haut schien im flackernden Licht des Fernsehers, der nun vollständig in Vergessenheit geraten war, förmlich zu strahlen. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand geführt, ließ sie ihre Finger über den schlanken Bauch nach unten gleiten und strich erneut über das letzte schwarze Stück Stoff, das dem Mädchen noch geblieben war. Michiru zuckte kaum merklich unter ihr zusammen, als sie erneut eine empfindliche Stelle berührte. „Du bist wunderschön...", hauchte Haruka leise. Michiru öffnete ihre Augen und sah sie lange und eindringlich an. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand nach Haruka aus und sofort griff diese danach und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander. Einmal mehr beugte sie sich nach vorn und küsste den schlanken Bauch, arbeitete sich langsam weiter nach oben und legte schließlich erneut ihre Lippen auf die der Kleineren, während ihr Bein sich nun bestimmend zwischen Michiru's Schenkel schob. Diese keuchte leise in den Kuss und die Fingernägel ihrer freien Hand strichen sanft über Haruka's Rücken und entledigten sich nun mit etwas Mühe ebenfalls dem BH der Größeren. Dann folgten ihre Fingerspitzen den leicht angedeuteten Muskeln des durchtrainierten Körpers und blieben an ihrem Hosenbund hängen. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich weiter vor, öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss von Haruka's Hose und ließ ihre Finger wieder über ihren Bauch nach oben gleiten. Haruka grinste ein wenig in den Kuss, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Gewicht die Bewegungsfreiheit der Kleineren stark eingeschränkt hatte. Sie löste ihre Lippen voneinander und sah sie liebevoll an. Michiru erwiderte ihr Lächeln und legte ihre Hand an Haruka's Gesicht. Ihr Daumen strich zärtlich über ihre Wange und ihre Lippen und keine von beiden schien dem Blick der anderen ausweichen zu können. Langsam setzte sich Michiru ein Stück unter Haruka auf und zog sie mit sich, um ihr kurz darauf die Hose über die Hüften nach unten zu schieben. Ihr Blickkontakt riss dabei keine Sekunde lang ab und Haruka strampelte ein wenig und kickte ihre Hose achtlos zu Boden, als Michiru's Arme erneut nicht weiter reichten. Sie beide kicherten leise über ihre eigene Unbeholfenheit und verloren sich in einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Haruka's Finger glitten erneut sanft über Michru's Oberschenkel nach oben, wieder nach unten und schließlich über die Innenseite wieder nach oben. Diesmal zögerte sie nicht, über den dünnen Stoff zu streichen und schließlich beseitigte sie auch dieses letzte Hindernis, indem sie es behutsam über die schlanken Beine nach unten schob. Michiru sog scharf die Luft ein, als ihre Fingerspitzen sie erneut berührten, diesmal jedoch ohne den schützenden Stoff dazwischen. Ein weiteres Lächeln huschte über Haruka's Gesicht, als sie Michiru's Erregung nun mehr als deutlich fühlen konnte und zärtlich tastete sie sich weiter voran, während sie mit ihrer anderen Hand weiterhin sanft über ihren Bauch und ihren Oberschenkel strich. Michiru's Bauchdecke hob und senkte sich unter ihren Berührungen und Haruka glaubte, jeden Moment den Verstand zu verlieren. Ihr Verlangen nach diesem Mädchen, das sie so lange unterdrückt hatte, wuchs ins Unermessliche. Unzählige Male hatte sie von diesem Moment geträumt. Wach und schlafend.  
„Haruka...", Michiru entwich ein weiteres Seufzen und ihre Finger krallten sich in Haruka's Unterarm, als diese zärtlich ihre empfindlichste Stelle zu massieren begann. Ihren Namen zu hören bestätigte Haruka nur noch mehr in ihrem Handeln. Sie rutschte langsam ein Stück zu Michiru hoch, während sie ihre Lippen sanft über ihren Bauch nach oben wandern und schließlich an ihren Brüsten ruhen ließ. Ihre Zunge kreiste sanft über die weiche Haut und die zarten Knospen und Michiru's Finger krallten sich nach Halt suchend in ihren Rücken, als sie endlich wieder in Reichweite war. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Haruka inne und blickte zu ihr auf. Auch Michiru sah sie an und in ihrem Blick lag so viel Verlangen, dass Haruka es nicht länger ertragen konnte. Sie lächelte ihrer Geliebten ein letztes Mal zärtlich zu. Dann verstärkte sie vorsichtig ihren Druck zwischen Michiru's Schenkeln und drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Michiru warf ihren Kopf zurück und konnte ein heiseres Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Haruka wagte es erst, sich wieder zu bewegen, als Michiru sich entspannte und ihr Becken fordernd ihrer Hand entgegen schob. Noch immer krallten ihre Finger sich nun beinahe schmerzhaft in Haruka's Rücken, doch sie ignorierte es. All ihre Aufmerksamkeit gehörte dem schönen, bebenden Körper unter ihr. In rhythmischem Einklang bewegten sie sich langsam, jedoch fordernd und kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Michiru's erhitztem Körper, während Haruka's Zunge weiterhin ihre Bahnen zog und ihren gesamten Oberkörper liebkoste. Dann befreite sie sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung der kleineren, ohne ihre Streicheleinheiten zu unterbrechen und wanderte langsam über ihren Bauch nach unten, bis ihre Lippen schließlich zwischen Michiru's Schenkeln inne hielten. Ein liebevolles, beruhigendes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als Michiru einen überraschten, beinahe protestierenden Laut ausstieß und mit glasigen Augen zu ihr hinunter blickte. Doch bevor die Kleinere zu Wort kommen konnte, war Haruka bereits mit den Beinen vom Sofa gerutscht und zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwunden. Ihre warme Zunge begann, den Rest der unbekannten Gefilde zu erkunden. Michiru vergrub ihre Hände in Haruka's Haar und ihr entwich ein weiteres Stöhnen. Ihr Atem wurde schwerer, bis er nur noch stoßweise ging und noch immer bewegten sich Haruka's Hand und ihr Becken in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen, während ihr gesamter Körper zu kribbeln begann.  
Haruka hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment aus diesem Traum erwachen zu können. Doch es war kein Traum. Nicht dieses Mal.  
Wie von selbst glitt ihre freie Hand in ihren eigenen Slip und begann, sie fordernd zu verwöhnen. Kalte und heiße Wogen fuhren abwechselnd durch ihren Körper. Michiru's Nähe und das Beben, das ihren makellosen Körper in Wallungen brachte, machten sie wahnsinnig.  
Michiru's Becken bewegte sich schneller. Fordernder. Ihr stöhnen wurde lauter und ihr gesamter Körper spannte sich unter Haruka's Liebkosungen an. Auch Haruka's Atem wurde schneller und löste sich warm und herausfordernd an Michiru's empfindlichster Stelle auf. Dann bäumte sie sich ein letztes Mal auf, ihre Finger krallten sich in Haruka's Haar und sie rief erneut ihren Namen. Auch Haruka erreichte gemeinsam mit ihr ihren Höhepunkt, keuchte auf und ließ sich zeitgleich mit Michiru sinken.  
Behutsam zog sie ihre Hand zurück, hauchte einen letzten zärtlichen Kuss auf Michiru's Oberschenkel und kletterte zurück aufs Sofa, wo Michiru ihre Arme fest um sie schlang und sie zu sich zog. Mit dem Gesicht auf Michiru's Brüsten blieb sie liegen und lauschte dem immer noch viel zu schnellen Herzschlag. Immer noch schwer atmend hob und senkte sich Michiru's Brust unter ihr. Haruka wollte zu ihr aufsehen, doch Michiru's Arme zogen sich noch fester um sie, sodass sie sich nicht weiter rühren konnte.  
Haruka lachte leise auf und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen sanft über Michiru's Hüfte gleiten. „Willst du mich zerdrücken?"  
Michiru antwortete nicht, doch sie machte eine Bewegung, die Haruka nur als heftiges Kopfschütteln erahnen konnte, während sie immer noch gezwungen war, auf Michiru's Oberarm zu starren, der ihr die Sicht auf alles weitere blockierte.  
„Na schön.", antwortete Haruka amüsiert und schmiegte sich an sie. „Dann bleiben wir eben so. Ich hab Zeit."  
Immer noch mit Michiru's Herzschlag im Ohr, der sich nur langsam wieder normalisierte, lauschte sie nun den Konversationen aus dem Fernseher, wo immer noch der Film lief, den sie zuvor eingeschaltet hatten.  
Nach einer Weile lockerte sich Michiru's Griff, doch Haruka wagte es nicht, sich aufzusetzen und begann stattdessen mit dem Zeigefinger kleine unsichtbare Kreise auf den Oberkörper des Mädchens zu malen.  
Währenddessen strichen Michiru's Finger zärtlich über ihren Rücken, ihre Schultern, ihr Haar und wieder zurück. Haruka schloss genießerisch die Augen und lächelte zufrieden.  
Lange verharrten sie in dieser Position, bis schließlich die Abspann-Melodie des Films ertönte. „Ich hoffe, der Film hat dir gefallen.", scherzte Haruka leise und sah nun endlich zu ihr auf.  
Michiru lächelte und fuhr erneut mit der Hand durch das dichte kurze Haar. „Das Ende mochte ich besonders.", antwortete sie leise und spielte verträumt mit einer von Haruka's Haarsträhnen. Diese lachte leise in sich hinein und schmiegte sich erneut an sie. „Hör mal, Michiru..."  
Michiru blickte aufmerksam auf den blonden Haarschopf.  
„Du bist wirklich das tollste Mädchen, das mir jemals begegnet ist.", Haruka's Hand ruhte nun auf Michiru's Schulter und ihre Finger zogen sanfte Kreise auf ihrer Haut.  
Michiru's Hand ließ von ihrem Haar ab und sank auf ihre Schulter hinunter. „Sag sowas bitte nicht, Haruka."  
„Aber es ist die Wahrheit.", Haruka sah zur ihr auf und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Sie erkannte den Anflug von Verzweiflung in Michiru's Blick und setzte sich langsam auf. Dann legte sie ihre Hand an Michiru's Wange und küsste sie zärtlich, bevor sie sie erneut lange ansah. „Ich werde dich nicht verletzen, Michiru. Das verspreche ich."  
Michiru zögerte einige Sekunden. Dann nickte sie langsam.  
„Ich vertraue dir."  
Haruka lächelte, rutschte neben Michiru und legte einen Arm um sie. Die Kleinere rückte näher und kuschelte sich in die Umarmung.  
Es waren diese drei kleinen Worte, die von diesem Augenblick an alles zwischen ihnen veränderten.  
Haruka wusste, dass es aufrichtig gemeint war. Und Michiru fühlte, dass sie ihr _wirklich_ vertrauen konnte.  
An diesem Abend ließ Haruka ihre Freundin nicht mehr nach Hause gehen.  
Nicht, dass Michiru dies im Sinn gehabt hätte.

* * *

Sooo, ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden! ^^ Endlich konnten die beiden sich näher kommen. (Zu nah? Hmh, nö! *hehe*)  
Da ich ab Sonntag für ungefähr 3 Wochen im Urlaub sein werde, hoffe ich, dass ich das nächste (und letzte Kapitel) vorher noch fertig bekomme. Versprechen kann ich allerdings nichts, da ich noch einiges zu erledigen habe. (._.)  
Falls ihr also bis dahin nichts mehr von mir hört, freut euch schon mal auf einen Showdown in 3-4 Wochen! *lach*

(Nach jahrelangem Wunschdenken geht es endlich nach Japan, ich freu mich soooo! *quietsch* :D)


	10. Seite 10

Da bin ich wieder! Japan war suuuuper! (*O*) Das war ganz sicher nicht das letzte Mal, dass ich dort war! :3

Und da ich das letzte Kapitel bereits vor dem Urlaub fast fertig hatte, hab ich mich gleich nach der Landung (und ein paar wenigen Stunden Schlaf, blöder Jetlag xD) hingesetzt und es zu Ende gebracht. Viel Spaß!

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren (zumindest Haruka und Michiru ^^) - diese sind Naoko Takeuchi vorbehalten.

* * *

Der Tag des Sommerfests rückte unaufhaltsam näher und bereits morgen war es soweit. Haruka saß verkehrt herum auf einem der Stühle im Kunstraum und beobachtete Michiru dabei, wie sie das letzte ihrer Bilder fertigstellte. Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen und hin und wieder hielt sie inne und betrachtete das Bild eingehend. Haruka unterdrückte ein Kichern, als wie so oft in den letzten Tagen Michiru's Perfektionismus zum Vorschein kam. Was ihre Bilder anging, würde sie sich niemals auch nur den kleinsten Fehler erlauben. Am liebsten wäre Haruka zu ihr gegangen, hätte ihre Arme um sie gelegt und ihr ins Ohr geflüstert, wie wunderschön sie war. Doch obwohl sie allein waren, wollte Michiru zumindest innerhalb des Schulgeländes eine gewisse Distanz aufrecht erhalten. Sie vertraute Haruka, doch trotzdem würde sie den selben Fehler kein zweites Mal machen und es nicht herausfordern, dass ein weiteres Foto auftauchte. Haruka hatte Verständnis gezeigt, als sie darüber gesprochen hatten und so schwer es ihr auch fiel, respektierte Sie Michiru's Bitte, ihre Beziehung – oder wie auch immer man es im Moment nennen wollte – auf die wenigen Momente zu beschränken, in denen sie tatsächlich allein waren und sich dessen auch sicher sein konnten.  
„Das war's.", Michiru seufzte erleichtert und legte ihren Pinsel beiseite. „Für die nächsten Monate möchte ich nichts mehr davon hören, wenn das Fest morgen vorbei ist."  
Haruka lachte leise und stand auf. „Gib doch wenigstens zu, dass es dir Spaß macht, für einen guten Zweck zu malen."  
Michiru bedachte sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick und Haruka hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut. Du wirst für das nächste halbe Jahr keinen Pinsel mehr in die Hand nehmen. Besser?", sie grinste frech und wich einem feuchten, mit Farbe bekleckerten Tuch aus, das Michiru als Antwort nach ihr geworfen hatte. Dann räumte die Kleinere kichernd ihre Pinsel und Farben sorgfältig in ihre Behälter zurück und als sie fertig war, nahm Haruka ihr die Tüte mit ihren Utensilien ab und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Überall im Gebäude herrschte geschäftiges Treiben und die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Fest am kommenden Tag wurden getroffen. Hier und da wurden jemandem Anweisungen zugerufen. Einige Schüler liefen voll bepackt den Gang entlang und andere eilten aufgeregt hin und her und brachten Dekorationen an den dafür vorgesehenen Stellen an.  
„Michiru!", Elza kam ihnen vom Ende des gegenüberliegenden Gangs entgegen gelaufen und wich in letzter Sekunde einem Jungen aus, der mit einem viel zu hohen Stapel Bücher im Arm ihren Weg kreuzte. „Ich hab tolle Neuigkeiten!"  
„Grey-san!", rief einer der Lehrer ihr hinterher. „Sie wissen doch, dass Sie in den Gängen nicht rennen sollen!"  
„Tut mir Leid!", rief Elza über die Schulter zurück, verlangsamte ihre Schritte jedoch erst wenige Sekunden später, als sie bereits beinahe bei ihren Freundinnen angelangt war.  
„Was ist los, Elza? Warum so aufgeregt?", Haruka sah sie neugierig an und Michiru tat es ihr gleich.  
„Du musst sofort zu Hirai-sensei.", sagte Elza aufgeregt an Michiru gewandt. Diese blinzelte verwundert, als ihre Freundin auch schon hinter sie trat und sie ein Stück den Gang entlang schob.  
„Würdest du mir bitte zuerst erklären, worum es geht?", fragte sie eindringlich und befreite sich aus Elza's Griff. „Hirai-sensei ist doch der Leiter des Schul-Orchesters, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"  
„Genau der!", Elza nickte begeistert. „Einer seiner Streicher für das Live-Orchester morgen ist kurzfristig ausgefallen und nun sucht er dringend jemanden, der auf die Schnelle für ihn einspringen kann."  
„Was?", Michiru sah sie ungläubig an und Elza schob sie erneut ein Stück vor sich her. „Elza! Warte! Ich kann doch nicht einfach ohne vorher zu proben im Orchester mitspielen."  
Die rothaarige grinste zuversichtlich. „Doch das kannst du. Wenn nicht du, wer sonst? Du hast es im Blut!"  
Michiru seufzte resigniert und schob Elza's Hände von ihren Schultern. Dann wandte sie sich ihrer Freundin erneut zu. „Du hast gewonnen, ich gehe. Aber ich kann alleine laufen."  
Sie wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Haruka, die nun einige Meter entfernt stand und die beiden amüsiert beobachtete. Die Blondine nickte ihr ermutigend zu. Elza bemerkte ihren Blick und wandte sich nun ebenfalls zu Haruka um. „Du bist doch auch meiner Meinung, nicht wahr?"  
Haruka lachte auf und nickte zustimmend. „Absolut. Ich kenne niemanden, dem ich sowas besser zutrauen würde."  
Michiru's Augenbraue zuckte verräterisch. Offenbar hatte sie erwartet, dass Haruka widersprechen und ihr aus dieser Situation heraus helfen würde. Doch Haruka wollte ihr die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen, auch mal ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit für ihre musikalischen Leistungen zu bekommen, anstatt immer nur für ihre Bilder.  
„Hirai-sensei wartet im Musikraum.", erklärte Elza aufgeregt und Michiru antwortete mit einem knappen Nicken und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Haruka sah ihr nach, bis sie in besagtem Raum verschwunden war und bemerkte erst dann Elza's eindringlichen Blick. „Was ist?", fragte sie und versuchte, ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen.  
Elza zog eine Augenbraue hoch und stemmte leicht grinsend die Hände in die Hüften. „Das sollte ich eigentlich dich fragen. Hab ich was verpasst?"  
„Nein!", Haruka's Antwort kam viel zu schnell. Sie räusperte sich leise, als ihr klar wurde, wie offensichtlich ihr Verhalten sein musste. Sie und Michiru hatten beschlossen, Elza vorerst nichts über ihre Beziehung zu erzählen, solange sie sich nicht selbst darüber im Klaren waren, wo das alles hinführen würde.  
Ein wenig ungeschickt wechselte sie das Thema und verwickelte Elza in ein Gespräch über die laufenden Vorbereitungen für morgen.

Als Michiru etwa eine halbe Stunde später zurück kam, sah Elza sie mit vor Erwartung funkelnden Augen an.  
Michiru nickte lächelnd und trat zu ihren Freundinnen. „Ich habe zugesagt. Die Lieder sind nicht allzu schwierig."  
„Für dich.", warf Elza grinsend ein. „Ich sagte doch, du bist dafür die am besten geeignetste Person an der ganzen Schule."  
Michiru lächelte verlegen. Elza knuffte ihr verspielt in die Seite und sah sie aufmunternd an. „Nun sei nicht immer so Bescheiden."  
Haruka legte ihr freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter – viel mehr, weil sie es nicht länger aushielt, sie nicht berühren zu können, als Elza's Aussage zuzustimmen. „Du machst das schon. Alle werden begeistert sein, du wirst sehen."  
Michiru sah sie an und nickte dankbar, froh über das bisschen körperliche Nähe der Größeren.  
„Und was habt ihr zwei hübschen jetzt noch vor?", fragte Elza und veranlasste Haruka so dazu, ihre Hand wieder zurück zu ziehen.  
Sie zuckte die Achseln und grinste schief. „Ich wollte mir noch einen ruhigen Abend machen. Ich bin ziemlich müde vom vielen Tische schleppen."  
„Ich hätte heute auch gern noch etwas Ruhe.", erwiderte Michiru sofort und lächelte Elza entschuldigend an, die offensichtlich voller Tatendrang war. „Und ich sollte noch ein wenig üben, auch wenn ich alle von Hirai-sensei's Liedern kenne."  
Elza nickte verständnisvoll und sah die beiden eine Weile schweigend an. „Also dann sehen wir uns morgen.", verabschiedete sie sich und als sie sich abwandte, glaubte Haruka, einen Anflug von Enttäuschung in ihren Augen aufflackern zu sehen. Sie runzelte dir Stirn und wartete, bis Elza außer Hörweite war. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Michiru zu und sah ihrer Freundin hinterher.  
„Und mit dir?", sie sah auf die Kleinere hinab.  
„Ich weiß, ich sollte sie nicht belügen.", antwortete Michiru leise. Dann sah sie Haruka ebenfalls an. „Aber ich kann ihr nichts über uns erzählen. Noch nicht."  
Haruka nickte verständnisvoll und kämpfte dagegen an, ihr einen Arm um die Schulter zu legen.  
„Wollen wir?", sie lächelte liebevoll, als Michiru nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Haruka's Auto. Sie hatten beschlossen, diesen Abend gemeinsam zu verbringen und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Haruka's Haus. Sie hatte Michiru versichert, dass ihre Eltern kein Problem damit hatten, wenn sie unangekündigt Freunde mit nach Hause brachte.  
„Freunde...", hatte Michiru leise wiederholt und Haruka mit einem vielsagenden Blick bedacht. Ihre einzige Antwort darauf war ein breites Grinsen.  
Ein wenig unwohl fühlte sie sich trotzdem. Immerhin waren sie inzwischen mehr, als nur gute Freunde und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Eltern der Blondine reagieren würden, falls sie ihr kleines Geheimnis erfahren würden.  
Haruka bemerkte Michiru's zweifelnden Blick, als sie den Schlüssel umdrehte und die Haustür öffnete. Sie zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu, ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie ins Haus. „Bin wieder da!", rief sie gut gelaunt und sofort steckte ihre Mutter den Kopf in den Flur. Augenblicklich befreite Michiru sich aus Haruka's Griff und verbeugte sich höflich, als Haruka's Mutter sie überrascht ansah. Haruka stellte sie einander vor und als auch ihr Vater hinzukam und alle miteinander bekannt gemacht waren, führte ihre Mutter sie in die Küche, wo es bereits fantastisch duftete.  
Während es Abendessens erwähnte Haruka's Mutter mehrmals, wie stolz sie wäre, wäre ihre Tochter doch auch nur annähernd so weiblich und elegant wie Michiru. Haruka verdrehte nur entnervt die Augen und Michiru lächelte verlegen. Haruka's Vater warf seiner Frau und seiner Tochter abwechselnd belustigte Blicke zu. Nach dem Essen, als ihre Mutter sich weiter in der Küche beschäftigte, deutete ihr Vater den Mädchen mit einem Kopfnicken an, ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Dann schloss er leise die Tür hinter sich und zwinkerte Michiru zu. „Du darfst meine Frau nicht allzu ernst nehmen. Sie weiß, dass Haruka so ist, wie sie ist und auch so bleiben wird." Michiru lächelte höflich und nickte knapp. Aus einem ihr unerklärlichem Grund fühlte sie sich absurd wohl in Gegenwart dieser Familie.  
„Ich bin froh, dass Haruka normale Freundinnen gefunden hat.", fuhr ihr Vater fort. „Das gefällt mir viel besser, als die ständigen Prügeleien.", er grinste seiner Tochter vielsagend zu, die sich sofort verlegen am Hals kratzte und ihm einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zuwarf. Er lachte laut auf und klopfte seiner Tochter freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ihr habt sicher noch was anderes geplant, als mit deinem alten Vater zu plaudern.", er griff nach einer Zeitung, die auf einem kleinen Schränkchen im Flur lag und nickte den beiden zu. „Ihr wisst ja, wo ihr uns findet, falls ihr irgendwas braucht."  
„Vielen Dank.", antwortete Michiru lächelnd und folgte Haruka nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Unterwegs stieß sie ein leises Seufzen aus und errötete, als sie einen Blick zurück warf. Der Gedanke, dass Haruka's Vater sich in diesem Moment auf dem Sofa niederließ, auf dem Haruka und sie sich vor kurzem näher gekommen waren, brachte sie unwillkürlich in Verlegenheit.  
Kaum hatte Haruka ihre Zimmertür hinter ihnen geschlossen, schlang sie ihre Arme um Michiru und küsste sie stürmisch. „Ich dachte schon, wir sind heute überhaupt nicht mehr allein.", murmelte sie in den Kuss und entlockte Michiru ein Grinsen. Die Kleinere legte die Arme um Haruka's Nacken und biss ihr sanft in die Unterlippe. "So ungeduldig kenne ich dich gar nicht.", hauchte Michiru, als sie den Kuss unterbrachen. Sie quietschte amüsiert, als Haruka plötzlich einen Arm um ihre Schultern und den anderen in ihre Kniekehlen legte und sie mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung hoch hob. „Du kennst viele Seiten an mir noch nicht.", raunte Haruka ihr zärtlich ins Ohr und ihr warmer Atem jagte eine Gänsehaut über Michiru's ganzen Körper. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie verrückt es mich macht, dich tagtäglich zu sehen und dich nicht berühren zu können." Die Kleinere kicherte leise, als Haruka ihr sanft ins Ohr biss, während sie sie zum Bett trug, um sie schließlich auf der weichen Matratze abzusetzen und sie sofort mit weiteren Küssen zu überhäufen. Michiru lehnte sich zurück, als Haruka zu ihr aufs Bett kroch, fuhr mit der Hand durch das kurze Haar und erwiderte die Zärtlichkeiten ihrer Freundin.  
Dann hielt sie kurz inne und sah Haruka an. „Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"  
Haruka grinste frech und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal, bevor sie antwortete. „Die bekommen nichts mit, wenn du leise bist.", sie ignorierte den Protestlaut ihrer Freundin und schon kurz darauf war alles um sie herum in Vergessenheit geraten.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen die meisten der Schüler schon sehr früh ein, um die letzten Feinheiten zu erledigen.  
So auch Hirai-sensei und der Rest des Schul-Orchesters. Der Lehrer hatte Michiru gebeten, rechtzeitig für eine kurze Probe zu erscheinen und selbstverständlich hatte sie zugestimmt, dass dies unbedingt nötig war. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit so vielen Leuten gemeinsam auf einer Bühne stand, doch das letzte Mal war bereits eine ganze Weile her.  
Michiru atmete tief durch, bevor sie den Musikraum betrat und warf einen letzten kurzen Blick zu Haruka und Elza, die ihr aus einigen Metern Entfernung ermutigend zuwinkten. Dann trat sie ein und wurde sogleich von aufgeregtem Geplapper und einem noch aufgeregteren Lehrer begrüßt, der sofort auf sie zukam, als er sie erblickte. „Kaioh-san, vielen Dank, dass Sie es so zeitig geschafft haben!"  
Michiru verbeugte sich höflich und warf einen Blick in die Runde.  
Hirai-sensei hatte einige Mühe, seine Schüler zu beruhigen, bis sie endlich mit ihrer Probe beginnen konnten. Er zeigte große Begeisterung darüber, wie schnell Michiru sich in sein kleines Orchester einfand und seine Nervosität ließ sichtlich nach.  
Etwa eine Stunde später, als er vollkommen zufrieden war, entließ er seine Schüler, sodass sie sich in Ruhe vorbereiten konnten und Michiru machte sich auf die Suche nach Haruka und Elza, die sie in ihrem Klassenzimmer vermutete. Doch ihre Hoffnungen wurden zerschlagen, als sie die beiden nicht dort vorfand. Stattdessen kam Yuriko mit einem so freundlichen Lächeln auf sie zu, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Sie wusste, dass dieses Lächeln alles andere als echt war und sie erwartete nichts gutes von der schwarzhaarigen. Michiru straffte ihre Schultern und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass sie ihr allein gegenüber stand – ohne Haruka oder Elza an ihrer Seite. Doch sie würde keine Schwäche zeigen.  
„Ich hoffe, du genießt den Tag bis jetzt.", sagte Yuriko leise, als sie vor Michiru stehen blieb. „Besser du tust es, solange du noch kannst. Wer weiß, wann das Leben dir wieder üble Streiche spielt."  
Michiru's Finger krallten sich um den Griff ihres Geigenkoffers, während sie dagegen ankämpfte, dem Blick des Mädchens auszuweichen. „Haltet euch einfach fern von mir.", entgegnete Michiru ebenso leise. „Ich bin nicht mehr eines deiner Spielzeuge, die du nach deiner Pfeife tanzen lassen kannst."  
„Hört, hört.", Yuriko stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und musterte Michiru abwertend. „Werd lieber nicht allzu selbstsicher, Prinzessin. Sonst könnte der Fall vom Ross deines Prinzen umso tiefer sein."  
Michiru schluckte schwer. Wusste Yuriko von Haruka und ihr? Ausgeschlossen. Sicher hatten sie und ihre Freunde sich nur etwas zusammen gereimt, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon zu redest.", antwortete sie kalt und hoffte, Yuriko würde das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht bemerken.  
Yuriko's helle Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und sie trat einen Schritt näher auf Michiru zu, sodass sie ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Denkst du wirklich, dass es auch nur einen einzigen Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt, der eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit einer wie dir führen würde? Sieh dich lieber vor, bevor man dich erneut fallen lässt. Obwohl es dir wirklich sehr gut steht, am Boden zu liegen."  
Michiru wich zurück und funkelte Yuriko hasserfüllt an. „Selbst wenn es so wäre. Es geht dich nichts an.", flüsterte sie warnend.  
„Wir werden sehen.", antwortete die schwarzhaarige und schob sich langsam an ihr vorbei.  
Michiru wagte es nicht, ihr hinterher zu sehen, als sie aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Ihr Herz raste und sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich zu beruhigen. Zumindest schien keiner der Anwesenden ihre Unterhaltung mitbekommen zu haben. Das Klassenzimmer war wie geplant zu einem kleinen Café umgestaltet worden und gefüllt mit Gästen. Überall standen gedeckte Tisch mit Stühlen und an den Wänden entlang wurden bereits den ersten Besuchern eifrig verschiedene Kuchensorten, Kaffee und Tee angeboten. Michiru drängte die Gedanken an die Unterhaltung mit Yuriko beiseite und fragte einige ihrer Mitschüler, ob sie wussten, wo Elza oder Haruka steckten.  
Einer ihrer Klassenkameraden deutete an, dass sie in der Haupthalle sein mussten und dabei halfen, die restlichen Stühle aufzustellen. Michiru bedankte sich und machte sich auf den Weg. Diesmal war ihre Suche erfolgreich. Ihre beiden Freundinnen waren so damit beschäftigt, Stühle von einer Seite der Halle zur anderen zu schleppen, dass sie sie erst bemerkten, als sie ihre Namen rief.  
Sie wartete, bis die beiden fertig waren und dann schlenderten sie gemeinsam eine Weile durch die Gänge und sahen sich an, was die restlichen Klassen boten. Unter anderem gab es einen Ikebana- und einen Origami-Kurs, ein paar Kendo- und Kyudo-Vorführungen, einige kleinere Gewinnspiele und in den Chemie- und Phsyik-Säälen wurden die Besucher mit ein paar Experimenten unterhalten.  
Als es Zeit für sie war, ihre Klassenkameraden abzulösen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Klassenzimmer und verbrachten dort einige Stunden hinter der provisorischen Theke.

Der Auftritt des Orchesters in der Haupthalle an diesem Nachmittag war ein voller Erfolg und die Besucher des Festes waren begeistert. Letztendlich hatte Michiru es genossen, nach so langer Zeit wieder einmal an etwas Größerem mitzuwirken. Sie blickte ins Publikum und erhaschte einen Blick auf Haruka und Elza, die in einer der mittleren Reihen einen Platz ergattern konnten. Wie viele andere applaudierten sie, bis die Musikanten schließlich die Bühne verlassen hatten.  
„Großartig!", jubelte Hirai-sensei hinter der Bühne. „Sie alle haben hervorragende Arbeit geleistet!"  
Ein erleichtertes und fröhliches Gemurmel ging durch die Menge und nachdem alle Instrumente ordnungsgemäß aufgeräumt waren, konnten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit endlich wieder dem Rest des Festes widmen. Michiru's Freundinnen warteten wie vereinbart auf ihren Plätzen und hatten ihr für die nachfolgende Rede des Direktors einen Stuhl frei gehalten. Sie winkten ihr freudig entgegen, als sie sie erblickten und Michiru bahnte sich ihren Weg zu ihnen und ließ sich erschöpft auf den leeren Stuhl zwischen ihnen fallen.  
„Ich wusste, dass du das ohne Probleme hinbekommst!", grinste Elza stolz, während Haruka zustimmend nickte.  
„Vielen Dank.", Michiru lächelte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der hinteren Wand der Halle. „Der Vortrag des Direktors sollte jeden Augenblick beginnen."  
„Ja.", Haruka nickte und sah nach vorn auf die Bühne, wo gerade die letzten Notenständer aufgeräumt wurden. „Und dann ist das Fest schon wieder gelaufen."  
Elza grinste freudig und wippte leicht mit ihrem Stuhl vor und zurück. „Hat ja echt Spaß gemacht, aber ich bin auch froh, wenn ich später wieder meine Ruhe habe."  
Die große Haupthalle, die zuvor schon recht voll gewesen war, füllte sich nun mit noch mehr Menschen. Trotz der vielen Stühle mussten einige sich an den Wänden entlang aufstellen und ein paar der Lehrer drängten sich hektisch durch die Massen, um manche Schüler daran zu erinnern, wie sie sich zu benehmen hatten.  
Es wurde still im Saal, als endlich der Schuldirektor auf die Bühne trat, in die Menge blickte und sich tief verbeugte. Dann trat er an das kleine Pult, das auf der Bühne aufgestellt war und griff nach dem Mikrofon. „Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren. Eltern, Angehörige, an unserer Schule interessierte Gäste und nicht zuletzt, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler.", begann er seine Rede und ließ seinen Blick stolz über die vielen Besucher schweifen. „Ich hoffe, Sie konnten den Tag zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit auskosten und einen guten Eindruck unserer Schule bekommen. Nachdem Sie nun bereits so vieles aus unseren Clubs sehen konnten, haben einige unserer Schüler eine Präsentation zusammen gestellt, die Ihnen weitere Eindrücke zu unserem friedlichen und gesitteten Schulalltag und bereits vergangenen Veranstaltungen vermitteln wird. Außerdem werden sie einen kleinen Einblick in die Geschichte der Schule bekommen. Bitte, treten Sie vor.", er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung einiger Schüler, die in der ersten Reihe saßen. Eine Gruppe von 7 Personen stand auf und trat unter großem Applaus auf die Bühne.  
Einer nach dem anderen begann, kurze Geschichten zu Bildern zu erzählen, die eines nach dem anderen hinter ihnen auf eine große Leinwand projiziert wurden.  
So begannen sie zunächst mit den Anfängen der Schule, mit Fotos, die sie offenbar aus den ältesten auffindbaren Jahrbüchern gesammelt hatten. Es folgte die Gründung der ersten Clubs, die Nachmittags angeboten wurden und schließlich der Ausbau des Sportplatzes und der Bau der Schwimmhalle.  
Der nächste Schüler berichtete über die Schulfeste der vergangenen Jahre und zeigte Fotos von Klassenzimmern, die, ähnlich wie ihr eigenes heute, zu einem Café umgebaut worden waren. Auch Bilder von Schulausflügen wurden gezeigt.  
Alle Farbe wich aus Michiru's Gesicht, als erneut das Bild gewechselt wurde und sie plötzlich sich selbst auf der großen Leinwand ins Gesicht blickte. In Yuriko's Armen.  
Einige lange Sekunden herrschte ein drückendes Schweigen, bevor die ersten ihre Worte wieder fanden und ein ungläubiges Raunen durch die Menge ging.  
Auch der Schüler, der eben noch seinen Vortrag gehalten hatte, starrte ungläubig auf das Bild, das nun hinter ihm aufgetaucht war.  
Ein lautes, langsames Klatschen hallte durch den Saal und mit großen, andächtigen Schritten trat ein junger Mann auf die Bühne und hinter das Pult. Ryu.  
Ohne sich dessen Bewusst zu sein, griff Michiru nach Haruka's Hand, während ihre geweiteten Augen fest auf der Bühne hafteten. Haruka drückte sie sanft und sah ihre Freundin besorgt an. Auch Elza warf ihr einen alarmierten Blick zu, doch Michiru reagierte nicht darauf. Auch, dass die ersten Leute sich bereits nach ihr umdrehten, nahm Michiru nur am Rande wahr. Ihr Blick haftete auf Ryu, der ruhig und mit einem unschuldigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht auf der Bühne stand und seinen Blick triumphierend über die Menge schweifen ließ.  
Yuriko hatte sie gewarnt. Doch Michiru hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ausgerechnet heute eine Gelegenheit finden würden, zuzuschlagen und bisher hatte sie außer Yuriko keinen der Gruppe auf dem Fest gesehen. Ihre Gedanken rasten, doch es war zu spät. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr aufhalten und das Foto war ohnehin schon Beweis genug. Michiru fühlte, wie ihr Körper zu zittern begann und klammerte sich haltsuchend an Haruka's Hand, die sie nun ebenfalls fest umschloss.  
Ryu griff nach dem Mikrophon und als sein Blick schließlich auf Michiru fiel, huschte ein siegessicheres Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Kaioh Michiru-san!", rief er mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen ins Mikrofon und sah weiterhin auf Michiru herab, woraufhin noch mehr Leute leise murmelnd ihre Blicke zu ihr umwandten. „Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass ausgerechnet dieses Bild in unsere Präsentation geraten ist. Aber seien wir doch froh, dass es nur dieses war und nicht eines der anderen!", seine Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort triumphierender. Michiru wusste, dass es keine anderen Bilder gab und er mit dieser Aussage lediglich die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute weiter auf sie lenken und den Skandal um sie vergrößern wollte.  
Die Erkenntnis über die zahlreichen ungläubigen und schockierten Blicke, die nun auf ihr ruhten, traf sie wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Ihr wurde übel und schwindelig, während sie in Ryu's Gesicht starrte, das langsam vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen drohte.  
„Dein abartiges Geheimnis sollte doch niemals ans Licht kommen! Verzeih mir meine Unachtsamkeit.", ertönte Ryu's Stimme weiterhin unschuldig und hinterließ eine drückende Stille.  
Michiru bemerkte nur am Rande, wie Haruka's Hand sich von ihrer befreite. Dann stand die Blondine auf und viele der Augen richteten sich nun auf sie. „Was ist das für ein feiges, abgekartetes Spiel, das ihr da spielt?", ihre Stimme hallte kräftig durch den Raum und noch mehr Blicke wandten sich ihr zu. Einige sahen nun verwirrt zu Ryu, der Haruka herablassen und verachtend ansah. „Da haben wir eine weitere Kandidatin. Wie viele von euch hat _sie_ getäuscht? Mit wie vielen von euch Mädchen hat sie geflirtet und ihnen schamlos weisgemacht, sie wäre ein Kerl?"  
Ein weiteres Raunen ging durch die Menge.  
„Ich habe niemals _behauptet_, einer zu sein. Ich stehe zu dem, was ich bin. Bei mir zieht deine armselige Nummer nicht, Ryu.", sie ignorierte die Tatsache, dass viele sie nun von oben bis unten skeptisch musterten.  
Ein Hauch von Panik huschte über Ryu's Gesicht, als einige Leute sich nun zweifelnd zu ihm umsahen.  
Nun stand auch Elza auf und ergriff das Wort. „Dort vorne steht jemand, der seine Freunde gegen einen Menschen aufgehetzt hat, der nichts getan hat.", sie blickte kurz zu Michiru, die nun mit leerem Blick vor sich auf den Boden starrte.  
„Sie haben sie in eine Beziehung mit diesem Mädchen verwickelt.", sie deutete auf das Bild, das immer noch für alle sichtbar hinter Ryu auf die große Leinwand projiziert wurde. „Dann haben sie sich langsam ihr Vertrauen erschlichen, um ihre Familie zu zerstören und anschließend sogar körperliche Gewalt angewendet und dafür gesorgt, dass sie jeglichen Glauben an sich selbst verloren hat! Sie sind verantwortlich dafür, dass ein gefühlvoller und wunderbarer Mensch sich selbst aufgegeben hat! Ist das nicht schlimmer, als aufrichtig zu lieben? Egal wen?"  
Ryu starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen Elza an. Offenbar hatte er nicht erwartet, dass jemand es wagen würde, sich ihm öffentlich entgegenzustellen. Er glaubte, Michiru gut genug zu kennen, um zu wissen, dass sie versuchen würde ihre Freundinnen davon abzuhalten. „Sie lügt!", rief er ins Mikrofon und deutete anschuldigend mit dem Zeigefinger auf Elza. „Sie hat keine Beweise im Gegensatz zu _dem_ hier!", sein Finger schwenkte zu dem Bild hinter sich. „Was sagt ihr zu dieser Abartigkeit? Ihre Eltern hat sie enttäuscht und den der sie liebt abgewiesen. Für ein Mädchen! Und bestimmt hat sie auch schon mit _der da_ rumgemacht!", er deutete auf Elza. „Und mit _ihr_!", sein Finger wanderte zu Haruka. „Wer weiß, was für kranke Dinge da zwischen denen laufen!"  
Einige der Leute flüsterten aufgebracht, während andere sich zweifelnde Blicke zuwarfen.  
„War es wirklich Liebe?", ergriff Haruka nun erneut das Wort. „War es nicht vielmehr Eifersucht?", sie sprach langsam und deutlich, sodass jeder im Raum ihre Worte verstehen konnte. „Eifersucht auf ihre guten Noten? Auf ihre Talente und ihre reichen Eltern? Ihr konntet es nicht ertragen, dass jemand es so leicht im Leben hat, im Gegensatz zu euch. Doch glaub mir, sie hatte es alles andere als leicht."  
Ryu's Lippen kräuselten sich, während Haruka weiter sprach. „Weißt du überhaupt, was es bedeutet, zu lieben? Weißt du, was es bedeutet, sich um jemanden zu sorgen und für ihn da zu sein? Nein. Woher auch?"  
Ryu umklammerte mit beiden Händen fest das Mikrofon, während seine Augen hektisch über die Menge huschten.  
„Was versuchst du hier schön zu reden? Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass mit ihr einiges falsch läuft! Sie muss dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden!"  
„In welchem Jahrhundert bist du denn hängen geblieben?", ertönte plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme von weiter hinten.  
Ryu blickte ungläubig in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. „Wer spricht sich hier für eine Sünderin aus?"  
Das Mädchen stand auf und mit ihr erhoben sich ein paar andere, die nun ebenfalls begannen, auf Ryu einzureden.  
„Sowas sollte in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr als Sünde bezeichnet werden!"  
„Es ist doch völlig normal, sich zu einem anderen Menschen hingezogen zu fühlen!"  
Ryu's Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, bis es nicht weiter ging.  
Einige Stimmen murmelten zustimmend und viele begannen, untereinander zu tuscheln.  
Nun wagte es auch Michiru, endlich wieder aufzusehen. Die ermutigenden Worte ihrer Mitschüler erreichten sie nur schleichend und auch der Sinn dahinter erschloss sich ihr nur langsam. Und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht allein war. Es waren nicht nur Haruka und Elza, die hinter ihr standen. Als sie sich umsah, hatten sich bereits einige von ihren Plätzen erhoben und warfen Ryu aufgebrachte Blicke zu.  
„Komm.", Haruka lächelte Michiru liebevoll an und hielt ihr die Hand vor die Nase.  
Michiru griff zögernd danach und ließ sich von Haruka auf die Beine ziehen. Erneut breitete sich Schweigen aus, als Haruka zum wiederholten Mal das Wort ergriff. „Dieses Mädchen hier hat in ihrem Leben viel zu lang alles getan, was in ihrer Macht stand, um den Erwartungen anderer – insbesondere ihrer Eltern – gerecht zu werden. Sie hat ihre eigenen Prioritäten hinten angestellt und sich für die Wünsche anderer aufgeopfert. Und jetzt, da sie ein einziges Mal an sich selbst gedacht hat und das tat, was sie für richtig hielt – was ihr Herz für richtig hielt – soll sie dafür bestraft werden? Soll sie sich vor sich selbst verstecken und sich ihr Leben lang etwas vormachen, nur um anderen zu gefallen?", sie machte eine Pause, in der erneut um sie herum geflüstert wurde. Dann sah sie Michiru tief in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen sah Haruka wieder Tränen in den dunklen Augen empor steigen. Doch dieses Mal waren es keine Tränen des Schmerzes oder der Enttäuschung, die sie in den letzten Wochen so oft überwältigt hatten.  
Haruka nickte ihr lächeln zu und ergriff ihre Hand. Michiru verstand ihre Absicht. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Leute um sich herum, deren Blicke nach wie vor auf ihr und Haruka ruhten. Dann erwiderte sie Haruka's Lächeln und nickte knapp. Die Blondine atmete einmal tief durch. „Dieses Mädchen hier ist der wundervollste Mensch, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben kennen lernen durfte. Sie hat es nicht verdient, mit Füßen getreten zu werden. Ich habe mir geschworen, all das mit ihr gemeinsam durchzustehen. Und wenn jemand sie für das hassen möchte, wie sie fühlt, dann soll derjenige auch mich hassen. Denn wahre und aufrichtige Gefühle sind selten und niemand hat das Recht dazu, sie in Frage zu stellen und darüber zu urteilen.", sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der ihr Blick fest auf Michiru ruhte. „Ich liebe dich, Michiru.", diesen letzten Satz sagte sie so leise, dass nur Michiru, Elza und die in unmittelbarer Nähe sitzenden Personen es hören konnten. Doch es brauchte keine Worte, um ihre darauf folgende Geste zu verstehen. Sie legte ihre Hände an Michiru's Wangen, beugte sich zu ihr nach unten und küsste sie lange. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Michiru's Wange und verschwand unter Haruka's Fingern. Elza stand hinter Michiru und blinzelte die beiden verblüfft an. Natürlich hatte sie es bereits geahnt. Doch die beiden so zu sehen, in aller Öffentlichkeit, kam auch für sie unerwartet. Dann lächelte sie sanft und ein schwaches Glänzen trat in ihre Augen.  
Ryu, der nun kaum weiter beobachtet wurde, wich einige Schritte zurück, als zuerst nur wenige und dann immer mehr Leute in tosenden Applaus verfielen.  
„Was ist los mit euch?", rief er verzweifelt ins Mikrofon und starrte ungläubig in die Menge. „Was läuft schief in dieser Welt?!"  
Er taumelte und fasste sich an den Kopf, als die ersten sich erneut nach ihm umdrehten und in laute Buh-Rufe einstimmten. Haruka und Michiru lösten sich erst viele Sekunden später voneinander und sahen sich weitere lange Sekunden tief in die Augen. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.  
Plötzlich fuhr ein schriller Aufschrei durch die Menge. Haruka und Michiru wirbelten herum und sahen gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie Ryu eine kleine schwarze Pistole auf sie richtete. Haruka warf sich auf Michiru und riss sie zu Boden, als der laute Knall die Luft zerriss. Die Kugel traf einen leeren Stuhl hinter ihnen, wo die Besucher bereits Sekunden zuvor auseinander gestoben waren.  
Schützend drückte Haruka ihre Freundin an sich und auch Elza hatte sich neben sie gekauert und einen Arm um Michiru gelegt.  
Eine laute Stimme hallte durch die Lautsprecher an der Decke und wies die Anwesenden an, nicht in Panik zu verfallen und Ruhe zu bewahren.  
Auf der Bühne stand Ryu und starrte auf die Stelle, wo die Kugel eingeschlagen war, dann begann er laut zu lachen. „Ich hab es verstanden.", kicherte er wie von Sinnen ins Mikrofon. „Ich hab verstanden, in was für einer Welt ich gelandet bin!", er strich behutsam über den Schaft seiner Pistole. Seine Finger zitterten und das Mikrofon fiel ihm mit einem lauten Schlag, der durch die Lautsprecher hallte, aus der Hand. „Herr. Ich bitte dich, führ mich in eine fehlerlose Welt! Ich habe dir immer gut gedient!", es war so still im Raum, dass man auch ohne das Mikrofon jedes seiner Worte verstehen konnte.  
Michiru starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach vorn und beobachtete, wie Ryu erneut seinen Arm hob und stark zitternd die Pistole nun auf seinen eigenen Kopf richtete.  
Unfähig, etwas zu sagen oder wegzusehen, starrten sie alle ihn an.  
Ryu's und Michiru's Blicke trafen sich und ein undefinierbares Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Dann ertönte ein weiterer Knall und Ryu fiel zu Boden. Wie in Zeitlupe vergingen die folgenden Sekunden. Einige sprangen auf und panische Schreie hallten durch den Saal. Andere blieben reglos sitzen und verfielen in einen apathischen Zustand und zwischen all diesen Leuten stand Michiru, immer noch unfähig, weg zu sehen, während sich auf der Bühne eine rote Pfütze ausbreitete. Haruka schlang schützend beide Arme um sie. Elza setzt sich auf ihren Stuhl und starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich auf den Boden. Viele lange Sekunden später trafen die ersten Sanitäter ein und verbargen den Blick auf Ryu's leblosen Körper. Erst jetzt kehrte die Realität zu Michiru zurück. Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund und kämpfte dagegen an, laut aufzuschreien. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie fiel kraftlos auf ihren Stuhl zurück. Kein Laut verließ ihre Lippen und keine Träne war in ihren ausdruckslosen Augen zu sehen. Der Schock kam nur langsam, nachdem Haruka sich neben sie setzte und sie fest an sich drückte.  
„Michiru! Sieh mich an!", nur entfernt nahm sie Haruka's Stimme wahr, die eindringlich auf sie einredete. Haruka legte ihre Hand an ihr Kinn und zwang sie, sie anzusehen, doch die grauen Augen drangen nicht zu ihr durch. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden! Wir gehen nach draußen!", Haruka zog sie unsanft auf die Beine und schob sie voran. Auch Elza packte sie am Handgelenk und zerrte sie hinter sich her durch die Menschenmassen, die immer noch panisch umher liefen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie die beiden erfolgreich nach draußen navigiert hatte und sie sich an eine Wand gelehnt auf den Boden gesetzt hatten. Haruka blieb neben den beiden stehen und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar.  
„Verdammt!", sie schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand und schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder auf klare Gedanken zu kommen. Laute Sirenen ertönten, als schließlich die Polizei eintraf und die Haupthalle evakuierte.  
In einiger Entfernung erblickte Haruka Yuriko, die einsam unter einem Baum stand und auf ihre Füße starrte. Doch sie beschloss, dem Mädchen keine weitere Beachtung zu schenken. Sie hatte schon genug angerichtet und im Moment galt es, Michiru und Elza zu beruhigen. Elza war die erste, die leise etwas vor sich hin stammelte, was Haruka jedoch nicht verstehen konnte.  
Nach einer Weile sah die rothaarige zu Haruka auf und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Wieso hat er das getan?", flüsterte sie mit rauher Stimme. Haruka sah sie lange an und ging vor ihr in die Hocke, um ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.  
„ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete sie leise. In diesem Moment zog Michiru die Beine an, vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Knien und ein lautes Schluchzen ließ ihren Körper erzittern. Sofort sprang Haruka zu ihr und legte die Arme um sie.  
„Beruhig dich. Es wird alles gut...", versuchte Haruka sie zu beruhigen. Doch Michiru schüttelte heftig den Kopf, ohne aufzusehen. „Es ist meine Schuld!", presste sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor. „Ich hab ihn so weit getrieben! Ich bin Schuld daran, dass er-", sie brach mit einem weiteren Schluchzen ab.  
„Hör auf damit.", antwortete Haruka ruhig. „Nichts von alldem ist deine Schuld. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."  
„Michiru...", Elza beugte sich langsam zu ihrer Freundin hinüber und legte den Arm um sie. „Er hat es nicht anders verdient. Es war seine eigene Entscheidung.", ihre Stimme klang unnatürlich kalt und gefühllos. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, wenn jemand mit seinem Leben nicht zurecht kommt. Und es ist nicht deine Schuld, wenn sich jemand in dich verliebt, dessen Gefühle du nicht erwidern kannst."  
Michiru antwortete nicht. Sie hatte keine Kraft, zu sprechen. Lange blieben sie schweigend so sitzen und lauschten den Rufen der Polizei und Sanitäter und dem aufgeregten Fußgetrappel, bis schließlich einer der Sanitäter zu ihnen trat, um sich zu versichern, dass niemand verletzt war. Nur widerwillig stand Michiru auf und folgte ihm gemeinsam mit Elza und Haruka zu einem der Rettungswägen, wo man versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

* * *

**Epilog**

Das Ende des Schuljahrs war schneller gekommen, als sie erwartet hatten. Michiru, Elza und Haruka verließen zum letzten Mal gemeinsam das Schulgebäude.  
„Endlich geschafft.", Elza streckte sich und lächelte ihren Freundinnen fröhlich zu. Michiru hatte sich bei Haruka eingehängt und lächelte zufrieden. „Das war definitiv kein leichtes Jahr. Lasst uns das nächste und damit unser letztes gemeinsames Schuljahr zu einem guten machen.", sagte Haruka leise. „Eines, dessen schöne Erinnerungen den schlechten dieses Jahres überwiegen."  
Michiru und Elza nickten zustimmend und alle drei warfen einen letzten, nachdenklichen Blick zurück.  
Nach Ryu's missglücktem Selbstmordversuch hatte man ihn sofort in eine Klinik gebracht, wo er viele Monate behandelt werden musste. Anschließend wurde er auf Grund seines labilen psychischen Zustands unter weitere strenge Beobachtung gestellt. Die einzige, die ihn jemals besuchen kam, war Yuriko.  
Nach vielen langen Wochen nach dem Sommerfest hatten sie und Akira sich nach einer langen Aussprache bei allen beteiligten entschuldigt.  
Freunde waren sie keine geworden, doch zumindest konnten sie sich ohne Hass in die Augen sehen und Michiru musste sich nicht länger mit ihren abfälligen Kommentaren herum schlagen. Toya war nach der ganzen Sache nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Er hatte die Schule geschmissen und niemand wusste, ob er jemals wieder auftauchen würde. Offenbar hatte er Angst vor der Strafe, nachdem er mit Schuld an dem Gewaltakt an Michiru hatte.  
Haruka und Michiru hatten ihre Beziehung nicht weiter geheim halten müssen und nach einer Weile fühlte auch Michiru sich nicht mehr unsicher dabei, ihre Gefühle offen zu zeigen.  
Haruka verschränkte ihre Finger mit denen von Michiru und lächelte liebevoll. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen."  
Michiru nickte fröhlich und schmiegte sich an ihre Freundin.  
„Elza, meld dich, wenn du mal Lust hast etwas zu unternehmen! Unsere Nummer hast du ja."  
„Darauf könnt ihr wetten! Allzu lange wird es sicher nicht dauern.", antwortete Elza grinsend und sah ihnen hinterher, als sie in Haruka's Auto stiegen und davon fuhren. In ihre eigene gemeinsame Wohnung, weit genug entfernt von ihren Eltern, sodass sich niemand mehr in ihr neues gemeinsames Leben einmischen konnte.  
Elza seufzte leise und sah dem Auto hinterher, bis es verschwunden war.  
„Ich weiß, du würdest ihr niemals weh tun.", murmelte sie leise. „Aber wenn du sie jemals zum Weinen bringst, werde ich dich eigenhändig zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Denn du bist nicht die einzige, deren Herz nur für sie schlägt, Haruka."  
Eine einzige Träne tropfte auf den Asphalt vor ihren Füßen. Dann drehte sie sich um und machte sich lächelnd auf den Weg nach Hause.

* * *

Ende?  
Ende! ^^

Puh! Das war die erste lange FF, die ich tatsächlich zu Ende geschrieben habe (nicht zuletzt auch dank euren tollen Kommentaren!) und ich hatte viel Spaß daran.  
Hab lange hin und her überlegt und hatte unzählige Möglichkeiten für ein Ende im Kopf. :)  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und das Ende war in eurem Sinne.

Die nächste FF ist in Arbeit. Vielleicht sieht man einige von euch dort ja wieder. :D

Bis dahin! (^-^)/


End file.
